The evolved wolfs's power
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Après le Mexique, Derek est rentré à Beacon Hills avec la meute de Scott. Il se transforme désormais en loup et son nouveau pouvoir lui réserve quelques grandes surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour me revoilà**

 **j'avais demandé sur ma page FB quelle fic je (re) postais en premier entre L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel**

 **ou**

 **The evolved wolfs's power (celle-ci donc), et ben c'est TEWP qui a remporté le match.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **la cover et l'histoire sont tout à moi.**

 **ça se passe directement après le retour du Mexique (Fin saison 4)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils étaient là, à discuter dans le loft. Scott, Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient rentrés du Mexique quelques heures auparavant après être allés sauver l'alpha des griffes de Kate Argent. Ça avait été rude, riche en émotions, mais ils revenaient fiers d'eux. Heureux d'être tous en vie. Alors, ils étaient les trois, là, à discuter. Pourtant, Scott était fatigué, Stiles était à bout de forces et Derek totalement crevé. Le lycaon était allongé sur son canapé et les deux jeunes assis sur la table basse.

\- J'ai vraiment cru ne pas revenir vivant, marmonna Derek.

\- Tu vois Derek, finalement Lydia n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Peut-être qu'elle ne prédit pas que la mort, mais aussi d'autres événements s'en approchant, dit l'alpha sans trouver d'autre idée plausible.

\- Désolé Scott de ne pas avoir été là dans la Iglesia pour toi.

\- Je pense que tu avais bien assez à faire dehors avec Kate.

\- Mais… tu te transformes en loup alors maintenant? Je veux dire, comme un gros chien avec les poils et tout ?

Stiles, qui n'avait encore rien dit, sembla tout à coup atterrir et posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis quelques heures.

\- Oui Stiles. Si je dis que je me transforme en loup, c'est vraiment en loup.

\- C'est impressionnant…

Stiles avait chuchoté plus pour lui que pour ses deux amis.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'ai vu ma mère le faire et même ma sœur.

\- Impressionnant pour un humain qui n'a jamais vu ça, je voulais dire.

\- Peut-être. Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher.

Scott bâilla un coup, imité de suite par Stiles qui rejeta tellement la tête en arrière qu'il faillit tomber.

\- Où est Braeden ? Demanda Scott en se levant.

\- Elle avait une mission urgente.

Stiles rebâilla plus fortement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Rentrez chez vous !

Le ton de Derek s'était voulu autoritaire, mais il avait senti lui-même que ça n'avait pas sonné comme il fallait.

\- On ne peut pas, on voulait encore lire les papiers qu'Eichen House nous a donnés concernant l'internement de Peter. J'ai posé ça sur ta table en arrivant.

Scott se dirigea vers la table et se pencha sur le texte de la première page.

\- Stiles, j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre un truc.

L'ado se leva en bâillant et rejoint Scott, il se pencha sur le document. Il parcourut les deux premières pages avec son ami.

\- Derek, tu sais si c'est…

Scott s'était retourné en parlant, mais suspendit sa phrase en voyant Derek endormi. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Stiles qui se retourna.

\- Il dort, annonça Scott.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se retourna contre la table.

\- On fait quoi du coup? On le réveille ?

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Non, on va rentrer et le laisser dormir.

Les deux ados se mirent en marche pour sortir du loft et laisser le propriétaire tranquille, mais arrivé à hauteur du canapé, Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu fous quoi mec ? Viens, on y va là.

\- Attends Scott… Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir auparavant.

\- Moi non plus et alors ?

Stiles s'approcha un peu du canapé.

\- Il est tout calme, tout détendu.

\- Comme n'importe qui sur terre en train de dormir.

\- Oui, mais là on parle de Derek Hale. Le mec grognon, asocial, antipathique, effrayant. Le sourwolf par excellence. Donc, le voir détendu excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas commun.

\- Admettons! Tu comptes le regarder encore longtemps?

Stiles avança encore de trois pas et commença à contourner la table basse. Le loup bougea une main et Stiles arrêta tout mouvement en retenant sa respiration. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et se permit de refaire trois pas. Il était désormais entre la table et le canapé.

\- Bon hé, tu m'emmerdes là ? Tu le regarderas dormir une autre fois.

\- Tu as qu'à y aller, moi je vais rester encore un peu. En fait, ça m'intrigue de le voir si détendu. C'est presque pas possible. C'est pas son genre de se laisser aller comme ça.

\- Ça t'effleures pas qu'il était sûrement crevé. Il est mort et ressuscité, à combattu un Berserkers et a failli tuer Kate. Sans compter les allers-retours au Mexique.

Sans faire exprès, Stiles s'était encore approché de Derek. Il avait désormais les jambes contre le canapé et son visage juste en-dessus de celui, paisible, du lycaon. Il détailla les traits un peu rudes, le nez fin, les sourcils fournis et noirs, les yeux clos dotés de jolis cils foncés, les cheveux ébène un peu en bataille. Ses yeux redescendirent sur le bas du visage. La barbe de trois jours que Derek laissait volontairement s'étendant sur ses joues, son menton et entourant ses lèvres. Ses lèvres entrouvertes qui paraissaient douces, tendres, mais fermes. Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer dangereusement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres lentement ne pouvant détacher son regard de la bouche attirante du loup.

\- Mec tu fous quoi ?

Stiles avait entendu Scott, mais ne pouvait pas répondre. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses joues brûlaient trop et sa respiration avait pris un rythme totalement anormal. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le reste du corps de Derek. Ses épaules robustes, son torse musclé. Son ventre…mon Dieu, son ventre. Stiles rêvait de poser ses mains dessus et de toucher les abdos bien dessinés. Malgré lui, ses yeux continuèrent de descendre pour se poser sur un endroit plus intime et Stiles se relécha les lèvres dans un mouvement presque mécanique. Il inspira profondément en imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler le sexe d'un loup-garou dont le corps était si parfait.

Scott toujours en retrait se demandait s'il devait partir ou attendre son ami. Ne comprenant pas bien ce que Stiles faisait.

\- Putain, il est encore plus sexy quand il dort.

Stiles avait murmuré, mais Scott l'avait très bien entendu.

\- Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi Stiles ?

L'ado comprit qu'on lui parlait, mais ne saisit pas les mots prononcés et répondit machinalement:

\- Rien…. Je me demande quel goût… ont ses lèvres.

Scott se figea à sa place, il aurait voulu arrêter Stiles, mais ne put faire aucun mouvement. Il tenta de sortir un son, mais ça aussi ça bloquait. Doucement, Stiles reporta son attention sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes et il s'agenouilla par terre pour être juste à hauteur du visage du lycaon endormi. Il se pencha doucement et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Derek. Des millions de papillons lui parcoururent le corps entier et un frisson de délice lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il remonta sa tête pour admirer le visage du loup et expira lentement. Il se repencha et ses lèvres revinrent se poser sur celles de Derek qui ouvrit les yeux au même moment fronçant les sourcils sous la surprise. Stiles se retira et se rendit compte que Derek le regardait de ses yeux verts.

\- Euh…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le loup.

* * *

 **Vous laisser sur ça pour le premier chapitre, c'est cruel je sais.. je voulais poster tous les jeudis d'abord et puis... j'ai décidé que ce serait jeudi et dimanche. donc, on se retrouve dimanche**

 **Pour info, la fic est complètement terminée dans mes dossiers.**

 **elle compte 47 chapitres.**

 **Bisous Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **tout d'abord... j'ai vu et lu toutes vos rw quand j'ai reçu les mails me prévenant d'un commentaire. seulement, les rws ne s'affichent pas sur FF, je ne peux donc pas vous répondre ni les relire et j'en suis tout triste. Merci en tout cas.**

 **merci aussi pour les 19 mises en favorit et les 26 followers.**

 **voici donc comme promis le chapitre 2 de The Evolved wolfs's power.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles resta immobile à quelques centimètres du visage du loup.

\- Euh…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et agrippa de sa main la nuque du jeune homme.

\- Aïe, aïe.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais Stiles.

\- Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour te dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois hein ?

\- Et je suis censé croire quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Je me répète encore une fois, dis-moi ce que tu faisais.

\- Je… je pense que je t'embrassais.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Non… ouais, ok, j'étais en train de t'embrasser. Tu peux me lâcher et je rentre chez moi et… je ne reviens plus jamais chez toi, de toute façon là j'ai trop honte.

\- Honte de m'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben déjà je t'ai réveillé et ensuite…

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a réveillé. C'est le bruit de ton cœur à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. J'ai cru que tu étais en crise de panique.

\- Oh… Tu peux quand même me lâcher que je puisse rentrer. Scott m'attend.

Derek tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Scott. Il réfléchit et lâcha Stiles qui courut, non sans se prendre la table basse dans les jambes, à côté de son meilleur ami, prit son sac par terre et sortit du loft. Il courut jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble et reprit son souffle une fois enfermé dans sa jeep.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au loft, Scott tentait de reprendre ses esprits après la scène qu'il venait de voir. C'est sûr, cette fois son best était vraiment fou, ou con, ou les deux. Derek se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la table.

\- Tu me les laisses les documents Scott ?

\- Comme ça concerne ton oncle, oui. Tu liras et on en parlera à un autre moment. Je vais y aller aussi, on a tous besoin de repos.

Derek se retourna vers Scott.

\- Tu as aussi entendu les battements de son cœur ?

\- Ouai. Je… j'aurais dû le retenir, désolé. Ça m'a tellement surpris.

\- Tu lui diras que je lui en parlerai demain.

Scott hocha la tête en prenant ses affaires et partit rejoindre Stiles. Il le retrouva la tête dans les mains, assit dans sa jeep.

\- Hé ça va ? Demanda Scott à son best en s'asseyant dans la jeep.

\- Super vraiment. Je viens d'embrasser Derek qui va sûrement me tuer dans les prochains jours, mais sinon à part ça tout va bien, ironisa Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien… je sais pas. Il est mort au Mexique et je sais pas, j'avais peut-être besoin de… de…

\- De l'embrasser ?

\- Oui… Non… putain, me fait pas dire des conneries.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit avant de… l'embrasser ?

\- Non.

\- Moi oui… tu as dis ''Putain, il est encore plus sexy quand il dort'' et ''Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres''.

\- J'ai dit ça ? À haute voix ?

\- Oui, puisque je l'ai entendu. J'ai des pouvoirs, mais pas celui de lire dans les pensées hein.

\- Oh putain…

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de jurer ?

\- J'ai embrassé Derek. Je me suis permis d'embrasser Derek Hale.

Scott regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbé.

\- Je viens d'embrasser le type le plus sexy de Beacon Hills et, je fais me faire tuer par lui bientôt, mais non, non ça me perturbe pas. Pourquoi ça me perturberait après tout. C'est ridicule hein… c'est juste Derek Hale, un loup asocial et tyrannique, alors après tout, je m'en fous.

\- C'est pas clair ce que tu racontes mec. J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu devrais peut-être démarrer pour qu'on aille se coucher et on reparlera de tout ça une autre fois, hein.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Stiles démarra, déposa Scott devant sa maison et repartit pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa la porte d'entrée le plus doucement possible et tomba sur la vision de son père endormi sur l'escalier avec une photo de lui dans ses mains. Il eut les larmes aux yeux de l'avoir mis dans un tel état de souci. Il se pencha sur lui et le secoua légèrement.

\- Papa.

Le shérif ouvrit les yeux et se releva péniblement. Il regarda longuement son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien? Tu es revenu. Pitié, ne me fait plus jamais un truc pareil. Vas te coucher, on parlera de ta punition plus tard.

\- Punition ? Papa, j'ai sauvé Scott… on a sauvé Scott.

\- Tu m'as désobéi, Stiles.

\- Mais c'était urgent et tu aurais expliqué quoi aux forces de police hein ?… Un loup-garou a été capturé par un jaguar-garou sociopathe dans un lieu mystique au Mexique… tu aurais fini à Eichen House.

\- Bon… tes amis sont tous revenus en vie ?

\- Oui, tous.

\- Bien, bon va te coucher maintenant.

L'ado obéit à son paternel. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'envie de résister. Il se lava un minimum au lavabo, se changea et se coucha dans son lit. Il soupira en repensant à tout ça.

* * *

Franchement, les Berserkers, Kate, avoir failli tuer Scott, ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Ce qui le perturbait au point de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil, en ce moment alors qu'il était mort de fatigue, c'était le fait qu'il ait embrassé Derek. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire un truc pareil ? C'était totalement stupide et presque suicidaire au final. Le loup l'avait déjà menacé de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents pour moins que ça, alors pour cet affront, il serait peut-être capable de le faire vraiment. Le plus incroyable dans cette affaire -oui parce qu'il y avait encore plus incroyable que juste embrasser Derek Hale- c'était l'effet qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du loup ultra sexy… - il devrait peut-être arrêté de penser que Derek était sexy, ça éviterait sûrement bien des soucis-… bref pour en revenir à cet effet… papillons volant dans tout le corps, sans compter les frissons dans son dos qui étaient remontés jusqu'à sa tête liquéfiant d'un coup tous ses circuits. Putain… ouais, Scott avait raison, il devrait arrêter de jurer sans arrêt.

Il soupira encore et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ok, il allait peut-être mourir ou être couvert de honte pour le reste de sa vie, mais putain -ouais encore-, il avait embrassé Derek Hale.

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. j'espère ue vous appréciez ce début de fic.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour.. nous sommes jeudi**

 **donc je suis là avec le chapitre 3 de cette fic.**

 **C'est entièrement un chapitre de pensées de Derek et qui parle de Derek.**

 **Aucun dialogue.**

 **j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop chiant.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Après avoir parcouru le document d'Eichen House pour s'occuper l'esprit Derek, s'était finalement laissé tomber sur son lit. Sur le dos, jambes croisées et bras derrière la tête. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi ? Il aurait dû le tuer tout de suite au lieu de s'attendrir de l'air gêné de ce gosse irrécupérable. Stiles l'avait embrassé, mais lui au final ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que l'ado le lui confirme son geste quelque peu déplacé. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ce cœur tambourinant et ses joues roses ? S'endormir devant des gens était définitivement une mauvaise idée, mais Derek était vraiment fatigué et n'avait pas résisté au silence quand Scott et Stiles étaient plus loin en train de lire des feuilles. Il s'était dit, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes le temps que les deux idiots m'appellent vers eux et… ils ne l'avaient pas appelé et Derek avait glissé dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Braeden qui devait être là, mais qui en arrivant à Beacon Hills avait prétexté (ou pas d'ailleurs) une affaire urgente à régler.

* * *

Derek ferma les yeux et son esprit lui rappela le son du cœur de Stiles qui avait battu tellement vite, avec tellement de force, que le loup s'était réveillé prêt à bondir en demandant ce qui se passait et il avait été arrêté d'un coup sec en voyant le visage de Stiles si près du sien et en sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ce gosse était vraiment idiot. De tout ce qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il connaissait Derek, c'était bien le pire ça. Les émotions de la journée avaient été fortes bien sûr, enfin pas que cette journée depuis deux jours plutôt, mais ça ne donnait pas le droit à qui que ce soit de l'embrasser sous prétexte de…. de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Stiles à l'embrasser à ce moment ? L'adrénaline de voir si le loup allait se réveiller ou pas ? L'envie de l'embrasser ou juste une grande stupidité couplée à un esprit de débile profond ? Derek opta pour la troisième option. Cet ado était dérangé, mais sérieusement, pas juste un peu comme un ado normal, mais réellement comme un fou. Et c'est Derek que l'on qualifiait de dangereux et d'incontrôlable, c'était le comble. Il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire avec ça. En reparler, oublier, tuer le responsable ou le torturer… peut-être encore mieux comme idée.

* * *

Bon finalement, en parler avec le concerné semblait être la meilleure idée avant de décider de la suite, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Demander des comptes, savoir pourquoi, comment… Comment Stiles en était arrivé à poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup ? Pourquoi dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi ces battements de cœur frénétiques ? Pourquoi avoir parlé de honte ?

* * *

Derek n'était pas spécialement fâché, juste interloqué. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans raison. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait embrassées, il l'avait fait parce…

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que Stiles l'ait embrassé parce qu'il lui plaisait ? Ou pire encore… allez savoir avec un esprit tordu comme celui de l'ado. C'était totalement absurde, ce gosse était totalement barge et c'était la seule explication. Il n'avait cessé depuis leur rencontre, d'attirer des ennuis à Derek. Bon oui, il l'avait sauvé et aidé et le loup avait plutôt pris une certaine tendance à lui faire confiance, mais il ne fallait pas abuser quoi. De là à se laisser embrasser à la dérobée sans rien dire, non quand même.

Plus Derek y pensait, plus il trouvait le geste de Stiles totalement inconsidéré et sans aucune logique. Ce qui le choquait le plus au final, était sa propre réaction à lui. Il n'avait pas réagi, à part attraper Stiles par la nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mais, il n'avait pas menacé, pas crié, pas repoussé. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû sans doute, le malaise aurait été moins grand.

Est-ce que son comportement ces derniers mois depuis… depuis le Nogitsune avait laissé entrevoir à l'ado quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cherché à montrer ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait pu être ambigu ? Il fallait qu'il le sache et rapidement. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il se leva, se servit un café et partit prendre une douche.

* * *

Sous l'eau tiède, Derek tenta de penser à autre chose que ce foutu ado qui depuis trois heures lui prenait la tête avec ses conneries. Décidément il l'avait déjà emmerdé ce gosse, mais jamais à ce point-là.

Derek pensa à Braeden. Où pouvait bien être la jeune femme ? Pourquoi il se souciait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Non pas d'après lui et sûrement d'après personne. Elle était belle, elle l'avait aguichée, tout comme Kate et Jennifer en fait. Derek espérerait toutefois que la jolie mercenaire était moins psychopathe que les deux précédentes. Il avait décidément un problème avec les femmes depuis… Paige… son premier amour. Elle était parfaite avec ses cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux de miel, sa douceur et sa maladresse naturelle, un peu comme Stiles en fait… Merde qu'est-ce que cet ado débile venait encore faire là ? Associer Paige à Stiles et puis quoi encore. Oui bon, ils avaient peut-être quelques ressemblances, mais tout de même. Des milliards de personnes avaient les cheveux bruns et les yeux couleur miel… mais sûrement peu avaient ce même regard…

Derek s'ébroua en coupant l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il laissa l'eau dégouliner par terre en se regardant dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Bon visiblement, il avait un problème à régler urgemment. Il se regarda plus en détail. Rien ne semblait clocher avec son visage en tout cas. Sans se trouver spécialement beau, il reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Il ressemblait à sa mère et sa mère était une femme magnifique après tout. Il baissa la tête pour voir le reste de son corps, qui s'en vouloir se vanter, était pas mal non plus…

Ohlà, il partait dans quoi là sérieux… quel rapport avec tout ça ?… Oui si, il se souvenait quelle réflexion l'avait conduit à se regarder plus en détail. Le fait de plaire ou pas à Stiles… non pas à Stiles… ça y est il devenait dingue. Il se sécha et sortit de la salle de bains, s'habilla, but son café désormais froid avec une grimace et sortit de chez lui.

* * *

 **ça le perturbe notre loup aigri... pensez-vous qu'il va aller voir Stiles finalement?**

 **vous le saurez dimanche**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **joli dimanche à vous tous. merci pour vos RWs et pour le reste**

 **voici le chapitre 4 de the evolved wolfs's power.**

 **plus de dialogue que dans le chapitre 3 (en même temps, c'est pas difficile)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Derek s'il te plaît ne dit rien. Laisse-moi t'embrasser.  
Alors que le visage de Stiles se rapprochait de celui du loup un bruit fit tourner la tête de ce dernier.  
\- Tu as entendu ?  
\- On s'en fout, ce n'est pas important Derek. Juste embrasse-moi !  
L'ado combla le vide et prit les lèvres du lycaon en faisant courir ses mains dans sa chevelure d'ébène si douce et si parfumée. Il sentit monter en lui une vague de désir et passa une main sous le pull du loup pour enfin tâter ce ventre musclé qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois dans le cabinet du Dr Deaton. Derek approfondi le baiser et il renversa l'ado sur le lit se mettant sur lui.  
\- Derek… Derek…  
Soudain un claquement de porte fit sursauter l'ado qui se réveilla en regardant énergiquement de tous côtés.

* * *

Il se leva péniblement, passa aux toilettes (il en avait bien besoin vu le rêve qu'il venait de faire) et descendit les escaliers. Il entra à la cuisine en se passant la main dans les cheveux et sursauta.  
\- Putain Derek !  
Le lycaon était là, assit face à l'entrée et face au shérif.  
\- Ah Stiles, tu es là. C'est le courant d'air qui t'a réveillé ? Demanda le père en souriant à son fils.  
Stiles regarda successivement Derek, puis son père, puis Derek, puis son père, puis Derek, puis arrêta ce mouvement des yeux et entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un chocolat froid et prendre son médicament.  
Il se retourna face à son père et fut ravi de voir que là, au moins, Derek était dos à lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ?  
Sans bouger le loup répondit.  
\- Je venais te voir. J'ai un truc à te demander.  
\- Quoi ? Là maintenant ?  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Moi si ! S'indigna fortement l'ado légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Le loup se retourna et Stiles retint son souffle.  
\- Je voulais te demander une explication concernant les feuilles qu'Eichen House m'a laissées.  
L'ado soupira et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son père en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Derek. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son regard. Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début.  
\- Tu t'es rasé ?  
Puis il réalisa que ça ne le regardait pas et porta son attention sur les documents que Derek avait posés sur la table. Il demanda un stylo à son père qui lui tendit celui qu'il était en train d'utiliser pour ses mots croisés et Stiles écrivit des notes à côté de certains paragraphes que le lycaon avait soulignés.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Scott ?  
\- Scott dort à cette heure-ci.  
\- Moi non bien évidemment, alors tu t'es dit que tu pouvais venir m'emmerder. De bon matin ça fait plaisir.  
Le loup leva les yeux et planta son regard sur l'ado qui n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il était tout sauf sympathique.  
\- Tu peux passer au loft tout à l'heure ?  
Stiles leva la tête en mettant son stylo dans sa bouche. Il croisa le regard de Derek qui ne cilla pas. Lui par contre, sentait monter le rouge sur ses joues et il finit par détourner les yeux. Le shérif sentant la tension, décida de se lever et disparut dans l'escalier. Quand Stiles entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer, il parla.  
\- Pourquoi je devrais venir ?

\- C'est super de parler avec toi. On peut passer sur l'événement de cette nuit et oublier ça. Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler. J'ai fait une bêtise dont je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. C'était la pression de tout ça, tous les événements passés juste avant. Maintenant si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais monter dans ma chambre et attendre que Scott m'appelle pour aller chez lui.

Stiles se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Il grommela quelque chose que le loup ne comprit pas. Derek prit les documents que Stiles avait laissés en plan et lu les annotations qu'il avait écrites. Le shérif réapparut à la cuisine.  
\- Je dois aller travailler. Où est mon fils ?  
\- Dans sa chambre, je pense.  
\- Vous aviez encore besoin de lui ?  
\- Non, je vais y aller. Bonne journée.  
Derek se leva et sortit de la maison. Il attendit quelques secondes et après avoir regardé autour du lui, il grimpa sur le toit de la maison Stilinski et se faufila par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Stiles. Le jeune était assis à son bureau avec son ordinateur ouvert. Il tourna la tête en entendant Derek entrer.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ?

\- Tu as décidé de me parler à un moment donné ou pas du tout ? Juste que je sache, pas que je parle dans le vide pour rien. Pas qu'en général ça me dérange, mais là en ce moment j'ai pas envie. Je suis légèrement fatigué et j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire.  
\- Ça sent le coyote ici.  
\- Oh ! Derek Hale a parlé. J'ai eu peur que tu aies perdu ta voix au Mexique. Bien sûr que ça sent le coyote, Malia dort avec moi toutes les nuits, sauf cette nuit parce que je suis rentré trop tard et soit, elle n'est pas venue soit je l'ai loupée. Mais bon de toute façon j'avais besoin de me reposer.  
\- Trop d'émotions sans doute ?  
Stiles pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face au loup debout près de la fenêtre.  
\- Ah maintenant tu sors le sarcasme ? Évidemment, trop d'émotions. Scott à été enlevé, on est parti au Mexique, on a failli se faire déchiqueter dans le fourgon par Liam, tu es mort devant la Iglesia et on a failli tuer Scott. Oh et on a appris finalement que ton oncle était toujours un grand malade, psychopathe-fou-furieux-complément-taré, qui en veut à la vie de mon meilleur ami. En deux jours, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions.  
\- Et tu m'as embrassé.  
Stiles se raidit et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il soupira en se retournant contre son bureau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et chuchota:  
\- Ouais, ça aussi.  
\- Tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi ? Au-delà de venir pour des questions sur Eichen House, tu penses bien que je suis aussi venu régler cette histoire.  
\- Tu attends quoi comme réponse ?  
\- La vérité ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.  
Stiles inspira et se retourna de nouveau vers le lycaon.  
\- Ecoute, j'en sais rien pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé. Je t'ai vu là, endormi et je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir, même pas un peu et tu avais ce visage calme et détendu et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On peut oublier ça maintenant ?  
\- On peut oublier oui.  
Derek resta quelques secondes à sa place puis finit par se retourner et repassa par la fenêtre pour partir et rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici le chapitre 5 de TEWP**

 **C'est un chapitre entièrement Scott/Stiles.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Je déteste ce mec !

\- Qui ?

\- Mais Derek, suis un peu Scott.

\- Excuse-moi hein, je suis juste en train de réaliser que je suis vivant, qu'on est tous vivants. Franchement tes délires avec Derek, je sais pas quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as réalisé ce que tu faisais ou pas ?

\- Non… je t'ai dit, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fait ou ce que j'ai dit, enfin si ce que j'ai dit je le sais, c'est toi qui me l'as rappelé hier soir. Ce matin, il est venu et on à juste dit qu'on oubliait tout ça.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça Stiles, alors oublies et passe à autre chose. Il se fait sûrement pas autant de soucis lui de son côté.

\- Ah ben ça c'est certain. Il s'en fiche de moi, je ne représente rien pour lui alors à quoi bon se soucier du pauvre Stiles qui n'est là que pour aider quand il faut et être rabroué et remit sans arrêt à sa place d'humain. Ça c'est pas nouveau hein. Pourquoi il penserait à moi ? Tout ce qui l'emmerde dans l'histoire, c'est d'avoir montré une faiblesse en dormant et qu'un ado débile en ait profité. Le reste, ça aurait pu être toi ou n'importe qui, il ne s'en serait pas plus soucier. Pauvre Stiles idiot, hyperactif qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir ou de parler. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire si je pense à lui, si je le trouve sexy et si je rêve de lui hein, tu vas me le dire toi ce que ça peut bien y faire ? Il s'en préoccupe comme de son premier poil de loup-garou et c'est tout.

Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et fini par s'asseoir en tailleur. Scott le regardait d'un air presque horrifié.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou pas du tout ?

\- Ouai bien sûr, j'ai dit qu'il s'en foutait.

\- Ouais, entre autres, mais pas que… mec, tu viens de dire que tu penses à lui, que tu le trouves sexy et que tu rêves de lui. À ta place, ça me ferrait un petit peu flipper quand même. Tu te mets dans un état incroyable là.

\- Il m'énerve tellement qu'il me fait dire n'importe quoi ce con de loup.

\- Ou alors, il y a plus que ça derrière et tu ne veux pas me le dire.

\- Scott, ne dis pas des conneries. Je te rappelle qu'un jour toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il était sexy.

\- Ouais, je m'en souviens. J'avais dit, purée c'est pas juste qu'il soit aussi sexy et qu'il attire tous les regards des filles. Y a une sacrée nuance avec ce que tu as dis.

\- Je suis avec Malia, j'aime Malia.

\- Mais tu fantasmes sur Derek, c'est ça ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et lança un coussin sur son ami.

\- N'importe quoi. Ça m'arrive aussi de rêver de toi et alors et crois-moi je ne te trouve pas sexy.

\- Mais lui oui, tu le trouves sexy.

\- Oui… euh non. Putain Scott, j'étais venu chercher du réconfort chez toi et tu… tu m'embrouilles avec tes conneries.

\- C'est pas si grave si tu le trouves sexy, par contre tu devrais arrêter de le dire et de vouloir l'embrasser.

\- Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser. J'en ai pas eu conscience… enfin peu être un peu, mais… bref, en tous les cas, c'est du passé. Bon, j'ai la dalle moi, t'as quoi dans ton frigo ?

Scott rit en se levant et Stiles le suivit en bas. Ils ouvrirent le frigo et trouvèrent de quoi se faire un petit casse-croûte matinal. Ils se posèrent devant la télé pour regarder du sport.

\- Mais du coup, juste pour revenir sur le sujet, tu vas le dire à Malia ? Demanda Scott à Stiles sans le regarder.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu as embrassé Derek, suis un peu Stiles.

\- Je suis pas sûr que la vérité soit toujours bien. Et comment j'y dirais ça ?

\- Je te vois bien lui dire. Tu sais Malia, j'ai embrassé Derek deux fois, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai fait, mais je le trouve sexy et je rêve de lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime toi parce que lui, je le déteste.

\- Tu sais que tu es vachement marrant quand tu t'y mets. Ha, ha, ha ! Ton amitié et ton soutien sont fabuleux.

\- Ça va, j'essaie de te détendre. Tu as bientôt les doigts en sang à force de te ronger les ongles depuis tout à l'heure. Calme-toi. Tu veux pas repasser le voir et faire le tour de la question avec lui parce que là j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de devenir fou.

\- Mais je suis en train de devenir fou.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis et c'est pas bon du tout. Je te jure, si tu ne vas pas le voir de toi-même, je te traîne de force dans son loft et je vous attache tous les deux à un pilier jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez causé. Vraiment, je veux dire, parce vu ce que tu m'as raconté de votre discussion de ce matin, j'appelle même pas ça parler.

\- Et ça me mènerait à quoi de lui parler encore plus ? Hein… dis-moi, apparemment tu as la solution miracle à tous mes problèmes.

\- Ça t'amènera à arrêter de sortir des trucs du genre que tu le trouves sexy ou que tu rêves de lui et à épargner tes doigts par la même occasion.

Stiles regarda ses mains et détailla ses ongles qu'il avait frénétiquement rongés depuis son arrivée chez Scott.

\- Ça tient toujours ton idée de nous attacher à un pilier? Soupira Stiles résigné.

\- Sérieux… tu serais d'accord ?

\- Je sais pas, je disais ça comme ça.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Tu veux dire à part le détester profondément ?

\- Ouais.

\- Non.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non, Scott.

\- Ok simple question hein. Je ne remets pas en cause tes dires, c'est toi qui sais. Tu sais quoi, on devrait faire une soirée avec les autres pour fêter le fait qu'on soit vivants. Ce serait génial une petite soirée calme, pas le genre soirée de Lydia, mais un truc sympa.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ça peu être pas mal.

\- Tu vois, je me disais, on pourrait même faire ça ici chez moi un soir où ma mère est de garde, mais je veux pas de débordement et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à faire gaffe parce que sinon je suis un alpha mort. Ma mère peut se révéler bien plus terrible que Kate et Peter réunis, quand elle veut. Pour la boisson, alcool mais léger, de toute façon, la plupart si on en boit, ça servira à rien.

\- Ok j'en suis.

\- Chips ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pop corn ?

\- Evidement.

\- Capotes ?

\- On sait jamais.

\- T'es amoureux de Derek ?

\- Oui…

\- …

L'alpha fit un sourire triomphant en regardant son meilleur ami devenir rouge comme pas permis.

\- Non ! Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire avec tes questions ?

\- Rien, juste un test comme ça ! Bon, on va voir Kira et Liam au terrain ?

D'un même mouvement les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent de la maison.

* * *

 **merci pour les rws.**

 **à dimanche**

 **kissous**

 **Kitsune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour c'est dimanche**

 **et voici le chapitre 6 de TEWP**

 **c'est du Derek/Braeden**

 **du Stiles/papa Shérif**

 **et du Stiles tout seul.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il fut surpris d'y trouver Braeden.

\- Ta mission est déjà finie ?

\- Pas totalement non, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

\- Je devais passer voir Stiles pour les formalités d'Eichen House. Comme il… bref, c'est pas important.

Derek s'installa sur le canapé en jetant des coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui préparait ses armes étalées sur la grande table. Il fit semblant de lire les papiers de l'asile, semblant parce qu'il les avait déjà lus quatre fois finalement.

-Quand repars-tu ? Demanda le loup pour briser le silence un peu dérangeant.

\- Avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Tu vas revenir ?

\- Je ne sais même pas si je serai encore vivante dans une heure. Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais.

\- Tu as eu raison. J'ai eu de la chance.

\- Il faudra que tu me dises l'ampleur de tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Je ne te connais toujours pas.

La mercenaire laissa ses armes sur la table et vint se placer debout en face de Derek.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Le loup se leva et la toisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve vraiment ?

\- J'avais l'impression qu'on était plus intime toi et moi.

\- Peut-être pas finalement. Scott et Stiles ne te font pas confiance.

\- Tu as confiance en Scott et Stiles ?

\- Je commence oui. En même temps, je connais beaucoup d'eux maintenant.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de tout connaître des gens pour avoir confiance ?

\- Scott et Stiles, c'est même pas ça. On a déjà beaucoup vécu, c'est tout. Et là, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Derek pour l'embrasser. Ça dura quelques secondes et elle se recula.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda la jeune mercenaire étonné du manque de réaction du loup.

\- Ce sont les événements des derniers jours. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je suis un peu ailleurs.

\- Je sens que tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir si vite.

\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es revenue ici ? Tu n'as pas d'autres points d'attache ?

\- Je suis une mercenaire. Je vis là où je peux. Et je pensais que chez toi je pouvais.

\- Tu peux, c'est juste que comme tu as fini le contrat que je t'avais donné, je pensais que tu allais partir.

\- Peut-être que j'ai envie de rester.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le loup posa une main sur la hanche de la belle métisse et l'attira à lui.

\- Peut-être pour toi.

\- Et moi de quoi j'ai envie ?

\- Là tout de suite, je dirais que tu as envie de relâcher la pression et de profiter de moi avant que je parte, pour la suite ce sera à toi de me dire.

Derek souleva la jeune femme en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta jusque dans son lit.

* * *

Après un moment avec Liam, Kira et Scott au terrain de lacrosse Stiles était rentré chez lui et avait retrouvé son père au salon.

\- Tu es déjà là ? Tes amis étaient occupés ? Comment va Scott ?

L'ado se prit une canette de soda frais dans le frigo et s'installa vers son père.

\- Scott, ça va. Il veut faire la fête, parce qu'on est vivant. Les autres sont restés au terrain, mais j'avais envie de rentrer me reposer.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Derek ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant la porte ce matin ? Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit venu seulement pour des papiers administratifs.

\- Il avait quelque chose à me dire. Tu sais, il est mort au Mexique et puis il a cicatrisé et est revenu à la vie en loup. En vrai loup, je veux dire. Tu trouves pas ça impressionnant ? Bon moi j'ai pas vu, j'étais avec Scott, mais il paraît que c'est incroyable. Le surnaturel réserve encore bien des surprises. Merci d'être allé sauver Lydia.

\- Au moins j'ai servi à quelque chose. J'étais censé te punir.

\- Oooh… on ne pourrait pas oublier ça et se contenter d'être heureux qu'on soit encore en vie ?

\- Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accords avec toi. Et Malia ?

\- Ben, elle est rentrée avec nous, mais j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Elle va sûrement venir cette nuit, je suppose. Je verrai bien. J'ai peu dormi ces derniers jours, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit sur le ventre. Il soupira et alluma son portable. Aucun message, aucun appel. Il respira l'odeur de son lit et y reconnut la senteur particulière de Malia. Vraiment quel imbécile Derek de dire sur un ton de reproche que sa chambre sent le coyote. Mince du coup, il repensait à Derek là. Quelle froideur ce matin ! Le loup s'était surpassé, en même temps lui-même s'était aussi surpassé en l'embrassant. Il avait dit à Scott qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des baisers, mais il avait menti. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Il se rappelait avoir voulu le faire et il l'avait fait. Pourquoi ça continuait de le mettre dans cet état ? Il ferma les yeux et revit le corps allongé de Derek, son visage paisible, ses traits magnifiques, ces cils doucement recourbés, ses épaules, son torse et son ventre… raah ce ventre… Stiles en faisait presque une obsession. Ça en devenait affolant. C'était quoi son problème avec ce loup-garou ? Bon oui, il était sexy… enfin pas mal. Oui, il était mystérieux et ténébreux et sexy (ok fallait arrêter de se mentir et de chercher des mots moins subjectifs) et musclé, et charismatique et Stiles avait appris à l'apprécier.

À quel moment son esprit et ses rêves avaient dévié à ce point ? Il aimait les filles, carrément, il en était sûr, mais visiblement, il aimait aussi les garçons et un en particulier qui retenait l'attention de ses pensées, de son corps, voir même de son cœur. Était-il vraiment amoureux de Derek Hale ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce loup brutal et torturé ? Ça ne pouvait juste pas être pire. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Derek. '' Je passe au loft après le dîner. Besoin de te parler''.

Il reçut une réponse plus tard, alors qu'il dormait et la vit quand son père le réveilla pour le dîner. Derek avait juste dit ''Ok 20h''.

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi les petits loups.. et je posterai le chapitre 8 non pas dimanche prochain, mais samedi soir... parce que Dimanche je suis occupé.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **kitsune**


	7. Chapter 7

**bonjour à tous.**

 **Chapitre 7 de tewp.**

 **Je répondrai au rw ce soir. Je ne suis pas chez moi pour le moment et depuis le portable c'est pas super génial.**

 **Bonne lecrure**

* * *

20h05, Stiles frappa trois coups à la porte du loft. D'habitude il entrait de lui-même, mais là il ne voulait pas énerver le loup inutilement. L'objet de sa torture vint lui ouvrir avec une froideur qui lui colla la chair de poule sur les bras. Sans prononcer un seul mot, le loup partit s'asseoir sur le canapé laissant Stiles entrer seul et refermer la porte coulissante. L'ado se tritura les mains et inspira avant de venir s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé le plus loin possible de Derek. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en regardant le sol et Derek finit par briser le silence.

\- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Heu ouais.

\- Profites, je t'écoute.

Stiles releva la tête et regarda le loup qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation de sa table basse.

\- Je voulais… enfin, je suis désolé. Pour le… les baisers, parce que je t'en ai fait deux hier soir en fait et pour t'avoir mentis aussi ce matin.

\- …

\- Je… j'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris hier soir. En fait, si je sais et… je t'ai embrassé consciemment après t'avoir détaillé longuement des pieds à la tête… te voir endormis, je sais pas… je t'ai trouvé encore plus…

\- Plus quoi ?

Stiles prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu peux me regarder quand je te parle, parce que déjà c'est pas évident, mais si j'ai du vide en face de moi ça va pas m'aider.

Lentement, Derek tourna son regard vers Stiles. Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux de miel et Stiles se retint de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, tu en étais à, plus quoi ?

\- Oui… euh, je disais que je t'ai trouvé encore plus… beau que d'habitude.

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tenta d'analyser la phrase.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu me trouves beau ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter Derek.

\- Je tente de comprendre si tu es devenu fou.

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas, je ne suis pas fou. C'est toi qui as débarqué dans ma vie et qui t'es insinué dans mes pensées. Toi avec ta beauté un peu bestiale, tes yeux splendides, ton sourire impressionnant bien que trop rare, ta sexy attitude avec ta Camaro, ton blouson… bref…

\- Je vois. Ce que tu voulais me dire me paraît clair.

Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard en même temps. Stiles concentra son attention sur ses baskets, oh combien intéressantes, et Derek porta son regard sur la baie vitrée. Ils restèrent un long, très long moment en silence. Derek tentant de faire le point dans sa tête. Donc, il plaisait à Stiles et vu les paroles de ce dernier, c'était peut-être même plus que ça. Le loup avait besoin d'une confirmation sur l'état de ce que ressentait vraiment Stiles pour lui. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Osa le loup.

Stiles sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers le lycaon en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Tu… tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Stiles inspira, ferma les yeux et répondit un oui à peine audible. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Merci pour ta franchise Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De ?

\- De… enfin d'être… bref…

L'ado se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. À peine eut-il la poignée en main que son bras fut arrêté par la force d'un homme qui le regardait avec des yeux neutres, mais sublimes, dans lesquels Stiles n'avait pas fini de se perdre.

\- Attends ! Pars pas. C'est pas grave et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Derek ? Pourquoi tu me retins ? Chuchota doucement le jeune homme en scrutant le regard vert du lycaon.

\- Je sais pas… juste, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pars.

\- Je viens de t'avouer que je suis amoureux de toi, je me sens débile et honteux, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt que je reste, à moins que toi tu n'aies des révélations à me faire.

Le regard du loup changea pour se teinter d'un bleu électrique qui fit battre le cœur de Stiles à une vitesse presque indécente. Le loup lui fit lâcher la poignée de la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Sous la surprise Stiles lâcha un :

\- Putain !

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Stiles. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, la première personne à qui je refais confiance depuis… depuis l'incendie. Oui, je te trouve agaçant, oui j'aime bien quand tu as peur de moi et oui je ne suis pas du genre à montrer que j'aime les gens, mais je t'apprécie vraiment. Tu… tu es mon ami.

\- …

\- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, Stiles.

\- Rien, je ne veux rien te demander Derek ou peut-être juste que tu sois un peu plus sympa, mais sinon je n'ai rien à te demander.

\- Tu vas rester avec Malia ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui. Je l'aime bien.

Derek desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière.

\- Tu voudrais que je la quitte ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non. Je ne demandais pas ça pour ça. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? T'offrir un cadeau ou autre chose, ou je sais pas…tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'embrasserais ?

\- Je sais pas… si ça te fait plaisir ou autre chose. Je sais pas comment réagir, alors demande-moi quelque chose. Demande-moi deux choses que je peux faire là tout de suite.

\- Ok. Euh… je peux te prendre en photo ?

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

Le loup fit quelques pas et alluma la lumière dans le loft. Stiles cligna des yeux et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'ils avaient discuté dans la pénombre depuis le début.

\- Tu veux que je me mette où ?

\- Euh… vers la table pour avoir la baie vitrée derrière toi.

Le loup fronça les sourcils, mais alla se placer vers la table. Sans s'asseoir dessus, il se mit tout contre et posa une main sur le bois. Stiles sortit son portable, cadra le loup et pressa sur le déclencheur. Il avait pris bien soin d'ôter le flash sachant l'effet que ça faisait. Il regarda la photo et sourit.

\- Merci Derek.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, on se voit… euh… je sais pas en fait… je vais peut-être t'éviter quelques jours le temps de me recentrer un peu.

Derek accompagna Stiles jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le seuil Stiles se retourna vers le loup.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Pas de quoi. Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

\- Euh… oublie ça. Te forces pas pour moi, je pourrais vivre sans, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé Derek. Bonne nuit.

\- Je ne te le propose pas parce que je m'y sens contraint Stiles, juste que si tu as envie je ne suis pas contre, c'est tout. C'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, c'est sûr, mais j'ai peur de pas m'en remettre.

-A ce point-là ?

\- Derek, tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ou pas ? Tu n'es pas juste un coup de cœur comme ça. Pas juste un truc d'ado qui va me passer dans quelques jours. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Tu prends ça comme un jeu, j'ai l'impression.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste pas très doué, je crois. On en reste là ? Tu avais le droit de me demander encore une chose si tu veux.

\- Ah oui… Tu permets que je t'embrasse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai proposé déjà deux fois ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Pour moi, ça fait une énorme différence entre le fait que toi tu m'embrasses ou que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Si toi tu le fais, ça veut dire que tu as aussi des sentiments.

\- Je ne vois pas bien la nuance, mais si ça te rassure, tu peux m'embrasser toi.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek. Son cœur accéléra encore et le loup se demanda comment c'était possible. Lentement, l'ado se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek qui resta de marbre… du moins à l'extérieur. Puis Stiles se remit sur ses pieds normalement et partit avec le sourire.

* * *

 **et voilà pour cette discussion Stiles/Derek.**

 **On se retrouve samedi soir pour le chapitre 8. Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir bonsoir**

 **oui j'avais averti que je mettais le chapitre ce soir.**

 **donc voilà. bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles l'avait embrassé. Juste un baiser comme ça sans presser, sans ouvrir la bouche. Quelque chose de doux et de timide. Et Derek n'aurait pas dû y repenser et pourtant ça tournait en lui depuis deux heures déjà. Cet ado avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. État d'énervement en général, mais là c'était autre chose de beaucoup plus prenant. Un trouble mêlé à un manque et une pointe d'excitation. Derek avait déjà ressenti ça à l'époque pour Paige, avec Paige et qu'avec elle. Personne d'autre n'avait éveillé en lui ce genre de sentiments depuis près de dix ans. Il allait perdre pied avec ce gosse, sérieusement, obligatoirement. Il le savait, que depuis le nogitsune, il avait beaucoup plus fait attention à l'ado, l'avait plus regardé, avait plus écouté son cœur, mais quelque part, il savait l'avoir fait depuis leur rencontre, mais il avait pris ça pour de la haine envers lui et l'envie de lui faire peur, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il y avait peut-être autre chose. Il y avait sûrement autre chose. Ce gosse l'avait atteint dès le début et au fil du temps de plus en plus profondément. Et Derek sentait, lui aussi, que c'était loin d'être une passade qui n'allait durer que quelques jours. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le dire ni même à se le dire, mais il était persuadé que ses sentiments pour Stiles étaient similaires à ceux de l'ado envers lui. Et maintenant il allait faire quoi ? Quelle possibilité avait-il vraiment ? Quelques jours de réflexion ne seraient pas de trop et il éviterait donc lui aussi de voir Stiles. Toutefois, le loup sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une date fixe pour revoir Stiles. Derek prit son portable et envoya un message à celui qui lui retournait les pensées et le cœur.

'' Tu veux qu'on se revoit ?''

'' Pas dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai dit que je voulais t'éviter. Pourquoi tu veux me revoir ?''

'' Je sais pas.''

'' Tu me diras quand tu sauras''

Le loup fronça les sourcils.

'' Samedi, tu viens au loft ?''

'' Non''

'' Dimanche ?''

''Non plus''

Derek grogna puis chercha une bonne date.

'' Mardi?''

'' Ouais mardi, OK''

Le lycaon sourit devant son écran de téléphone.

'' À mardi''

'' À mardi, bonne nuit''.

Il reposa son portable en soupirant et ne tarda pas à s'endormir un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Stiles était rentré chez lui et s'était posé à son bureau. Il regardait depuis un moment la photo qu'il avait prise de Derek en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait fait. Ça lui avait plu il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça avait été doux, rapide, timide mais fabuleux et l'ado savait qu'il en aimerait bien plus. Il retrouva Scott sur le tchat de son ordi.

\- Hé Scotty. Je suis allé parler à Derek.

\- C'est pour ça les joues rouges et le sourire de débile ?

\- Va te faire voir mec !

\- Ça va, te fâches pas. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais. On avait besoin de parler un peu. Au fait, s'il y a des réunions de meute ces prochains jours, tu me pardonneras de ne pas être présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a frappé ?

\- Non.

\- Menacé ?

\- Non plus. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- Des choses. Je… j'arriverai pas à te le dire de vive voix. Je t'écris tout à l'heure.

À ce moment le portable de Stiles vibra sur la table. Un message de Derek.

'' Tu veux qu'on se revoit ?''

Mince c'est quoi cette idée ? Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pendant quelques jours.

'' Pas dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai dit que je voulais t'éviter. Pourquoi tu veux me revoir ?''

'' Je sais pas.''

Une réponse typiquement à la Derek.

'' Tu me diras quand tu sauras''

Stiles reporta son attention vers Scott.

\- Alors la fête, tu veux la faire quand ?

\- Ce week-end c'est pas possible mais, hé, vacances la semaine prochaine, donc quand on veut.

\- Tu comptes inviter tout le monde ?

Nouveau message de Derek.

'' Samedi, tu viens au loft ?''

Il est con ou quoi ?

'' Non''

'' Dimanche ?''

Non plus imbécile de loup.

''Non plus''

\- Stiles ça va ? Demanda Scott qui regardait son best.

\- Ouais, c'est juste une conversation qui tourne en rond. Tu veux faire lundi ou mardi ou plus tard ?

\- Mardi, ma mère est de garde de nuit. On pourrait faire dès 19 heures.

\- Ouais, mardi c'est classe.

Nouveau message de Derek.

'' Mardi ?''

\- Scott, tu vas aussi demander à Derek de venir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui et je lui interdis de refuser.

Stiles répondit à Derek.

'' Ouais mardi, OK''

'' À mardi''

'' À mardi, bonne nuit''.

Un sourire doux resta un moment figé sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Scott qui voyait le sourire de son best se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le provoquer.

\- C'est ma soirée qui te fait plaisir comme ça ou le fait que j'invite Derek ?

\- Hein quoi ?

\- T'as un sourire niais, si tu te voyais. On dirait que tu es amoureux.

\- Bon, ta soirée alors, tu n'invites que la meute ?

\- Ouais. Liam, Kira, Lydia, Derek… peut-être le pote de Liam aussi maintenant qu'il sait tout. Oh et Malia, pense à inviter Malia aussi.

\- Putain merde Malia, j'ai oublié. Désolé mec, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille me doucher. On se voit au lycée demain.

Stiles se souvint que Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras, il devait sentir son odeur puissance dix. Malia n'allait pas apprécier du tout si elle venait cette nuit. Les coyotes et les loups ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Il éteignit son ordi et fila se doucher. Sous le jet tiède, il repensa au baiser donné à Derek et au moment où le loup l'avait serré contre lui. Quel effet impressionnant. Il se replongea dans ce souvenir tendre et c'est tout naturellement que sa main dévia de sa trajectoire pour venir caresser son pénis tendu par l'excitation.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre. on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. gros bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour.**

 **un chapitre court aujourd'hui pour cette fic.**

 **merci pour les rws, follows et le reste :-)**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Minuit deux. Qui lui envoyait un message à une heure pareille pour une fois qu'il dormait ? Scott évidemment.

'' Alors l'affair loup détestable ça a donné koi ?''

Stiles relut quatre fois le message avant de comprendre. Quand Scott essayait de dire des phrases hors du commun qui se voulaient cryptées, c'était un enfer à comprendre surtout quand on venait d'émerger d'un doux sommeil plein de rêves de… bref… objectif du moment, répondre à Scott.

'' Désolé je me suis endormi après la douche. Mal récupéré du Mexique. Je suis allé lui parler c'est tout''

''Pour lui dir koi ?''

Bon, pas le choix, fallait lui dire.

'' Que je suis amoureux de lui''

'' Putin (moi aussi je peux jurer) et il a dit koi ? J'avais raison tu l'aimes''

Il a cinq ans ou quoi sérieusement ? Pensa Stiles.

'' Bravo à toi. Il a dit que j'étais son ami''

'' C tout ? ''

'' Je l'ai embrassé''

'' Comme hier ?''

'' Oui''

'' C pour ça que tu veux pas le revoir ?''

'' Non, du tout. J'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça''

'' Il est amoureux lui aussi ?''

'' Je sais pas, je pense pas non. Tu es conscient que je dormais ?''

'' Ouai je sais lir merci. Mais maintenant tu dor plu. Du coup tu va faire koi avec Malia/Derek ?''

''Malia, je sais pas et Derek, je sais pas non plus. Tu vois où j'en suis à cette heure-ci.''

''Prend une décision Mec tu peu pas avoir tous les Hale''

''T'en veux un des deux ?''

''Sans façon j'aime pas les gens torturés. Je sais pas comment tu fé. Merde Derek Hale kand même koi''

'' Ça te choque que ce soit Derek ? Ou juste que ce soit un mec ?''

''Je te conné depui trop longtemps pour être surpri ke ce soit un homme mais Derek Hale ouai ça me surprends à fond. Koi ke j'aurai dû m'y attendre.''

'' Pourquoi ?''

''Je te conné mec. Tu as développé depui le débu 1 obsession étrange pour Derek. Sous prétexte de m'aider en fait.''

'' N'importe quoi. Va te coucher sur ton nid de feuilles et laisse-moi dormir, on a le lycée demain''

''Depui kand tu te soucie du lycée toi ?''

''Va dépecer un lapin et fous-moi la paix''

''On reprendra cet conversation demin conte sur moi''

''Compte là-dessus ouais (ironique hein). Bonne nuit''

''Bonne nuit''

Bon ben voilà maintenant, il ne dormait plus. Merci Scott trop sympa. Stiles regarda dans son portable les messages, les photos, les appels. Effaça certaines choses et en garda d'autres. Il recontempla avec un sourire la photo de Derek. Ouais putain grave qu'il était amoureux pas de doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il aimait bien Malia, mais il en était pas amoureux, il le savait depuis le début qu'il ne le serait pas. Malia était la première fille à s'intéresser à lui. Il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux dû à son histoire à elle, mais quelque part, ça s'arrêtait là. Mais Derek n'était pas amoureux de lui. Enfin, il doutait qu'il puisse même être amoureux tout court, alors de lui, c'était carrément impossible. Pourtant, il avait proposé de l'embrasser… oui, pour être gentil et lui faire plaisir. Mais il voulait le revoir quand même… peut-être pour lui dire de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à tout ça plus longtemps. Malia était entrée dans la chambre et se glissait dans son dos. Elle voulut mettre son bras sur lui, mais recula à la place.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu sens le loup, grogna la coyote.

\- Désolé, j'ai passé du temps avec Scott et Liam.

\- Tu sens Derek.

\- Oui, et avec Derek aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Je ne mens pas. J'ai juste pas pensé qu'il y avait Derek avec nous.

L'ado se retourna pour faire face à sa copine.

\- Tu es venue la nuit passée ?

\- Non, j'étais trop fatiguée en rentrant.

\- Ah d'accord, moi aussi. Dis Malia, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je t'aime bien, je ne te laisserai pas.

\- Je sais ça, mais est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

\- Expliques-toi mieux. J'ai passé huit ans dans la forêt sous ma forme animale, je suis pas bien au courant.

\- Je sais pas… cœur qui palpite quand tu penses à moi, mains moites. Sensations de papillons dans le ventre quand on s'embrasse… des trucs comme ça, tu vois.

\- Non, rien de tout ça.

\- Alors, si on se quittait… tu ne serais pas triste ?

\- Pas la peine de s'attendrir. On est ensemble ou on ne l'est pas.

\- Je vois… et si je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux et que j'ai besoin de l'être pour être lié à quelqu'un ?

\- T'as des choses à me dire ?

\- Légèrement oui. Je suis amoureux de… quelqu'un.

\- Je vois. De qui ?

Stiles ferma les yeux et prononça très bas.

\- Derek.

\- Les renards sont amis avec les coyotes, pas avec les loups. J'allais te dire que je vais partir chercher ma mère. Peter m'a donné des infos.

\- Désolé Malia… c'est juste que je préfère être honnête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, mais on va dire que je comprends quand même.

La jeune fille sortie du lit et sauta par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Stiles resta un moment sans bouger écoutant les bruits de la nuit puis prit son portable et envoya un message à Scott.

''Malia et moi on a rompu. Enfin si on peut dire ça, parce que je suis pas sûr qu'on avait vraiment une relation''.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 10.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **voici le chapitre 10 de TEWP**

* * *

Le shérif, légèrement inquiet ce matin-là, monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Bon déjà, il était là apparemment, c'était déjà pas mal. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Bon, son fils était seul. Il s'approcha encore et tendit l'oreille. Bon, il respirait toujours, mais alors pourquoi il dormait encore alors qu'il aurait presque déjà dû être parti pour le lycée ? Il le secoua doucement.

\- Est-ce que mon ado est malade ?

Il repéra le portable de Stiles tombé sur le sol. Il le ramassa, le retourna du côté de l'écran et faillit pousser un cri. Une photo de Derek Hale était affichée en plein écran. Il décida de réveiller plus brutalement son fils et de lui demander des explications quitte à ce qu'il soit en retard pour l'école.

\- Stiles !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et bailla en s'étirant.

\- Papa ?

\- Dis-moi Stiles, tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? Le shérif mit devant les yeux de son fils son écran de téléphone.

Stiles crut défaillir en voyant que son père lui montrait la photo de Derek sur son portable.

\- Oh… heu, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

\- Et je crois quoi ?

\- Heu…je sais pas. Tu crois quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, je me demande juste pourquoi tu as une photo de Derek sur ton téléphone. Pourquoi ton téléphone était par terre, allumé sur cette photo. Voilà ce que je me demande. Et quant à savoir ce que je pense… je… va au lycée, on verra ça plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps pour être en retard ce matin.

Le shérif sortit de la chambre en reculant.

\- Tu vas au lycée et on en parle ce soir. Tu vas au lycée.

\- Je suis pas sourd, je vais au lycée, j'ai entendu.

Le shérif partit dans l'escalier et peu de temps après son fils entendit sa voiture démarrer. Stiles éteignit l'écran de son portable après avoir vu que la batterie était quasiment à plat, il le posa sur sa table de nuit et après s'être frotté les cheveux pour les remettre en place, il se leva, prit ses affaires pour l'école, reprit son portable et le câble pour le charger et partit pour le lycée en passant par la cuisine pour prendre son médicament. À l'école, il retrouva Scott devant les casiers.

\- Hé mec. T'as réussi à te lever quand même, j'ai presque eu peur ?

\- J'ai eu du mal à me rendormir.

\- A cause de Malia ?

\- Non, à cause de toi abruti et mon père a vu la photo de Derek sur mon portable. Je vais me taper une discussion ce soir avec lui et devine quoi… j'avais pas envie de lui parler de ça maintenant. Ça paraît dingue hein ? Incroyable !

La cloche de début de cours sonna en coupant Scott dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la salle de cours et se placèrent l'un derrière l'autre. Scott tapota le dos de Stiles.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu es comme ça énervé ?

\- Mon portable a plus de batterie. Il faut que je le recharge et comment je vais faire avec les cours pour le recharger, et si on m'écrit et si on m'appelle et si mon père à un accident et que je suis pas joignable et si Derek m'écrit. Et mon père qui veut qu'on discute, mais super, je la sens bien la discussion.

\- Tu as pris des médocs ce matin ?

\- Un seul.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en prendre encore un. Tu es légèrement sur les nerfs. Cette histoire de discussion avec ton père te stress apparemment.

\- Je m'en fous Scott de ça. Le problème, c'est mon portable qui n'a plus de batterie.

Scott décida de laisser tranquille son pote. Finalement, il était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre un jour sa logique. Stiles fut électrique jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Lui et Scott retrouvèrent Kira au réfectoire qui vint s'asseoir vers Scott.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant un coup de tête vers Stiles.

\- Pas vraiment, un problème de batterie de portable. Ça l'angoisse visiblement. Il a quelques soucis en ce moment.

\- Le vrai problème, c'est mon portable dont la batterie est à plat par ta faute. Toi et te messages nocturnes mal écris.

\- Je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour régénérer la batterie si jamais, informa Kira.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux faire ça ? Scott, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Mais je le savais pas.

\- Tiens, je te confie mon portable un moment.

Stiles tendit son portable à la jeune kitsune.

\- Pas ici. C'est vraiment urgent ?

\- Très urgent ! Confirma Scott.

La jeune asiatique sortie de la cafétéria suivie par Scott et Stiles. Elle prit le portable de Stiles entre ses mains et se concentra pour faire passer du courant électrique. Le portable se ralluma en quelques secondes avec la batterie pleine. Fière d'elle, Kira rendit l'objet à son propriétaire qui lui sauta au cou.

\- Merci. Ça c'est du pouvoir trop cool.

Stiles lâcha la fille et partit le nez sur son écran parce que son portable venait de vibrer. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Trois messages de Derek. Le cœur de l'ado accéléra doucement et il inspira avant d'ouvrir le premier SMS.

'' Comment tu vas ce matin ?''

Deuxième message.

''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Troisième message.

''Tu dois être en cours. Tu me diras quand même si tu vas bien.''

Stiles serra son portable contre lui et soupira. Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

\- Stiles, t'es là ?

\- Ouais, je… viens.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et sortit pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de Scott.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Super.

\- Vu ton sourire, ça à l'air d'aller.

\- Il m'a écrit trois messages et mon père n'a apparemment pas eu d'accident.

Scott se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Il n'avait vu que rarement Stiles dans cet état. Pas de doute, son ami était amoureux et quelque part, ça lui faisait plaisir. Stiles répondit à Derek.

'' Je vais bien. J'étais en cours et mon portable avait plus de batterie. Merci de t'inquiéter.''

L'ado éteignit le vibreur et mit son portable dans sa poche.

\- Alors, tu es vraiment amoureux ?

\- Ouais. Depuis un bon moment, mais l'avouer maintenant me libère, tu imagines même pas.

\- Je vois ça. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux. Tu me disais quoi cette nuit, qu'il n'était certainement pas amoureux… j'en serais pas si sûr, en tout cas, il a l'air de t'aimer bien. Combien de messages il t'a écrit ?

\- Trois, pour savoir si j'allais bien aujourd'hui.

\- Vous vous voyez quand alors ?

\- Mardi.

\- Tu vas pouvoir attendre jusque-là ?

\- Oui. Mais je pense qu'on va s'écrire et s'il y a vraiment quelque chose, on va commencer doucement.

\- Juste une question… j'ai l'air aussi niais que toi quand je suis amoureux ?

Stiles s'arrêta dans sa marche, donna un coup inutile dans l'épaule de son best et répondit en riant :

\- Tu es encore pire pour te dire la vérité !

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. merci pour les rws et tout le reste.**

 **kissous Kitsune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **me revoilà pour la suite de cette fic.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La journée de cours s'était terminée plus calmement. Derek avait renvoyé un message à Stiles. Un simple ''Bien'', pour signifier qu'il était content de savoir que Stiles allait bien.

Les deux ados se trouvaient chez Scott devant un jeu vidéo sur lequel ils n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés. Un autre sujet les passionnait bien plus.

\- Donc, la soirée dès 19 heures, ici. La chambre de ma mère est un endroit interdit qui sera d'ailleurs, fermée à clé. On dormira dans ma chambre ou dans le salon.

\- On devrait presque inviter Parrish en fait. Il est aussi quelque chose et il n'a pas servit à rien au Mexique, proposa Stiles.

\- Tu as raison et Lydia semble ne pas être indifférente à lui et entre nous, il n'a pas l'air indifférent non plus… Désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah, je te parle que Lydia semble avoir un coup de cœur… c'est peut-être pas très malin de ma part.

\- Oh, c'est pas grave. J'ai tourné la page sur une histoire avec elle, même si je continue de la trouver magnifique et exceptionnelle.

\- Tu n'es pas gay ?

\- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

-Ok… Donc tu aimes les filles, mais aussi les garçons ou juste Derek ?

\- Les garçons ne m'attirent pas, enfin pas vraiment… non, disons plutôt que oui, je suis aussi attiré par les garçons, mais que je ne vois que Derek.

\- J'ai pas tout compris.

\- On peut en revenir à la soirée là ? Il faut que je réfléchisse à la question parce que je sais pas vraiment comment je peux expliquer ça. Je crois que même à moi-même, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Tu vas dire quoi à ton père ? La vérité ?

\- Je pense ouais. De toute façon il m'a presque grillé.

\- Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé. Mais bon c'est ton père hein, il est adorable ton père et il te connaît très, très bien.

\- Ouais, on verra. Toi ça ne te dérange pas que je sois attiré par les garçons ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Ça date pas de hier hein, donc c'est que tu as toujours été comme ça, donc je vois pas en quoi le savoir changerait quoi que ce soit. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Le même. Toujours toi, toujours Stiles. Bon, j'avoue que te voir embrasser Derek je m'en serai passé par contre.

\- Je t'avais dit de partir.

\- Remarque au moins, j'ai pas eu besoin de me poser la question longtemps. C'était clair et c'est peut-être pas plus mal et tant que tu ne me fais pas d'avance le reste hein, c'est ta vie.

\- T'es pas vraiment mon style Scott, je te le dis déjà.

\- Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ?

\- Je comptais les couper un peu, mais j'ai jamais le temps.

\- Ma mère peut le faire si tu veux un de ces jours pendant les vacances. Elle me coupe les miens. Les cheveux plus longs que ça ça ne me va pas du tout.

\- Je confirme. Bon mec cette soirée, parce que là on n'avance pas.

\- Ouais concentration, allez. On fait une liste. J'écris ou tu écris ?

\- Vu les fautes que tu fais dans tes SMS, je vais écrire.

\- Sympa. Bon vas-y note. Boissons.

\- C'est tout ? Super soirée dis donc !

\- Mais non, tu écris boissons et dessous on note ce qu'on veut acheter. Bières de toute façon, jus de fruits, vodka. Euh… ouais… on trouvera quelqu'un pour acheter la vodka en fait et à manger ?

\- On commande des pizzas et chips, pop corn et c'est bon.

\- Rien de sucré ?

\- Bonbons ?

\- Ouais, un gros bol de bonbons. Bien et sinon ben note des capotes.

\- Arrête, pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu as dis toi-même, on ne sait jamais. Parrish avec Lydia. Moi avec Kira et toi et Derek.

Stiles leva la tête et planta un regard offusqué dans celui rieur de Scott.

\- Tu te fous de moi là hein ?

\- Non, je prévois c'est tout. On sait jamais. Note et arrête de rougir. Dis-moi pas que tu n'y as pas déjà pensé ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Scott. Je note, mais pas pour moi, vous faites ce que vous voulez vous, mais moi non.

\- Oh, la vierge effarouchée… y a quelques mois, tu étais prêt à coucher avec n'importe qui.

\- Je voulais pas mourir sacrifié par un Darach. C'est compréhensible quand même. Bon à part ça quoi d'autres ?

\- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour pour une bonne soirée. Le reste c'est du matériel quoi. Gobelets, assiettes et musique.

\- C'est noté…bon tu sais quoi, je vais rentrer avant que mon père soit à la maison histoire de réfléchir un minimum à ce que je vais raconter histoire de pas sortir cent conneries à la minute. Je te laisse la liste, tu me l'envoie par mail ce soir et on partagera les tâches.

Les deux garçons se levèrent du sol où ils étaient assis et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son pote. Les deux se sourirent et Stiles monta dans sa jeep et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Evidemment, il n'y avait encore personne à la maison et c'était bien comme ça. Stiles fit rapidement ses devoirs, mangea un morceau de pain qui trainait sur la table et se changea pour enfiler un training. Derek ne lui avait pas réécrit, mais c'était pas si grave. Après tout, il avait besoin de réfléchir et n'avait pas envie de lui écrire tout le temps. Et Derek restait Derek, s'il n'avait rien à dire, il n'allait pas écrire pour rien et pas répondre non plus.

Bien sûr, que son père n'allait pas mal le prendre de savoir que son fils est plutôt… est bisexuel, à la limite il s'en foutait, mais pas sûr qu'il se fiche que Stiles soit amoureux de Derek. Stiles prit dans ses mains une photo de sa mère et la contempla longuement en soupirant.

\- Il faut que je vienne te voir au cimetière. J'ai tellement pas eu le temps toute cette année. Promis, je passe la semaine prochaine, j'ai plein de choses à te dire.

Le shérif arriva à ce moment-là et vit son fils murmurer doucement des paroles à la photo de sa mère avec les yeux humides.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.**

 **le chapitre de la discussion entre Stiles et son papa.**

 **merci et bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour.**

 **Petit conversation chez les Stilinski pour ce dimanche matin.**

 **il faut bien passer par là**

 **:-)**

 **bonne lecture et merci pour les 7 rws au chap précédent ça fait super plaisir.**

* * *

Le shérif ne fit aucun bruit et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il entendait toujours Stiles parler tout seul. Il ressortit de sa chambre et entra au salon.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

Le garçon leva la tête brusquement, posa la photo de sa mère sur la table et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche.

\- J'ai pas entendu que tu étais là.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble voir maman la semaine prochaine ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ouais.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Stiles. Moi aussi je prends souvent cette photo ou celle qui est dans ma chambre et je parle à ta mère. C'est plutôt normal.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu sois déjà là.

\- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu veux me raconter ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pense que je me sentirai mieux si j'en parle en effet.

\- Attends, on va s'installer comme il faut. Brioches au chocolat et cacao chaud à la cannelle ?

\- A fond ouais.

\- Super. Allume la télé et mets-nous le jeu du soir, j'en ai pour trois minutes.

* * *

Le shérif partit à la cuisine et Stiles l'entendit ouvrir et fermer des placards et mettre le micro-onde en route. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni, le posa sur la table et s'assit à côté de son fils.

\- Le jeu n'a pas encore commencé, annonça Stiles.

\- On a qu'à attendre en discutant. Tu veux commencer ?

\- Je te laisse la parole pour une fois.

\- Ok… alors euh… le lycée s'est allé ?

\- Ouais. J'ai failli être en retard, mais j'ai eu du bol. J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs.

\- Tes amis, ça va ? Scott, Malia, Lydia…

\- Scott ouais, on va faire une fête chez lui mardi. Quelque chose de calme hein, juste la meute. Malia est venue cette nuit, mais elle est repartie. J'ai trouvé qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble et elle n'est pas venue au lycée et Lydia, je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, bien. Et… Derek ?

Stiles détourna légèrement la tête et prit sa tasse fumante pour en boire une gorgée.

\- C'était sûr que tu allais y venir.

\- Stiles, j'ai trouvé ton portable au pied de ton lit allumé sur une photo de lui, évidemment que j'allais y venir, tu t'attendais à quoi. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui se passe. Tu es un peu différent depuis ton retour. Tu deviens un homme et j'aimerais juste savoir dans quelle direction tu vas, histoire de pas trop être largué. Je déteste être largué et mon but n'est pas d'enquêter sur la vie de mon propre fils pour savoir des choses sur lui.

\- Je comprends. Je sais pas bien comment te dire ça en fait… Enfin, tu t'en doutes, je suppose ?

\- Oui, je m'en doute, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises Stiles.

\- Papa… j'aime les filles, je les ai toujours aimés. J'ai été amoureux de Lydia et je la trouve toujours belle, intéressante et je l'aime toujours, mais… il y a autre chose.

\- Je vois… tu aimes les deux sexes ?

\- Ouais et particulièrement…

\- Derek.

L'ado regarda son père et hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… et du coup, si là tout de suite, tu avais le choix entre Lydia et Derek, tu choisirais qui ?

\- … Derek… je suis amoureux papa et… lui, je sais pas, mais… je crois qu'il m'aime bien et… je sais pas trop ce qui pourrait se passer.

\- Mmmh. Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

\- Je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments oui et j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ne pas le voir quelques jours, mais on s'écrit quand même un peu. C'est Derek quoi, même par message il est pas très loquace.

\- Tu le revois quand ?

\- Mardi à la fête de Scott. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. C'est pas si grave, par contre j'aurai quand même besoin de quelques jours pour digérer l'info hein, tu m'en voudras pas.

\- J'ai pris des mois pour digérer l'info, je te comprends.

\- Juste, vous ferez attention avec Derek si jamais, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas majeur et qu'il a largement plus que trois ans de plus que toi.

\- C'est noté papa.

\- J'aimais bien Malia.

\- On n'était pas amoureux ni l'un ni l'autre c'est la vie.

\- Bon, je suppose que je saurai aussi apprécier Derek.

\- Je suis pas avec lui papa et c'est pas pour demain.

\- Mardi, ça me laisse le temps de digérer tout ça. À mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder. Quand on a un regard depuis l'extérieur, on voit des choses que les concernés ne voient pas.

\- Je pense que tu te fais des idées papa. Sérieusement. Scott aussi se fait des idées. Il est juste sympa parce qu'il ne veut pas me blesser, sans parler qu'il est absolument nul en relations humaines.

\- Je m'en serais douté ça, qu'il était nul en relations humaines. Ça se voit. Et donc il te plaît ?

\- Papa…

\- Ouais bon, la réponse est évidente, c'est vrai. Lundi j'ai congé toute la journée, mais je travaille de nuit. Tu veux qu'on aille au cimetière ?

\- Oui. Je vais imprimer une photo de moi pour la mettre sur sa tombe. Ça fait longtemps. La dernière, je devais avoir quatorze ans.

\- Ça date c'est sûr. Le temps de l'innocence.

\- Quatorze ans papa, pas cinq ans.

\- Oui, je sais, mais bon pour moi tu as toujours cinq ans… enfin peut-être un peu plus depuis un an… disons que j'ai l'impression que tu es passé de cinq à seize sans que je le remarque.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose alors, c'étaient pas les années les plus dingues de ma vie.

\- L'année qui vient de s'écouler en vaut largement cinq je pense, ta période nogitsune à bien rajoutée encore cinq ans aussi. Et celle qui vient on verra… tout dépend ce que tu me réserves. On aura presque rattrapé ton âge réel.

Stiles éclata de rire et le shérif suivit aussi.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette discussion**

 **on se retrouve jeudi prochain bisous à tous**


	13. Chapter 13

**bonjour bonjour... un nouveau jeudi, un nouveau chapitre**

 **jeudi 18 et dimanche 21 il n'y aura pas de chapitre en ligne.**

 **je serai en vacances à Paris pour quelques jours :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Le père et le fils avaient fini par se taire, les deux, en regardant le jeu à la télé et en mangeant des brioches.

Dans le jardin, un homme était assis sous un arbre. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il soupira en s'appuyant contre le tronc. Oui, bon d'accord, il avait suivi l'ado dès le matin. Pourquoi ? Ah mais bonne question ça. Il voulait le voir, être sûr que tout allait bien. Au lycée, il n'avait rien entendu de ce que l'ado avait pu babiller à ses amis, il était resté caché trop loin de l'établissement. Ensuite, il avait suivi Stiles chez Scott, mais par respect pour les deux amis et parce que Scott était l'alpha, il était parti beaucoup plus loin et avait attendu que le jeune rentre chez lui. Il avait voulu aller dans la chambre de l'ado, mais l'odeur de coyote l'avait repoussé, alors il était resté sur le toit et malgré lui, il avait entendu la conservation de Stiles et son père. Il ne voulait pas, il avait écouté parce qu'il avait senti Stiles triste un moment et ensuite il avait entendu le shérif parler et son prénom avait résonné dans ses oreilles, alors il s'était focalisé sur la conversation et n'avait pas pu lâcher. Oui ce n'était pas bien, il le savait, mais du coup il avait entendu des choses qui le retournaient totalement. L'ado n'avait pas hésité à raconter à son père qu'il était amoureux de Derek et que s'il devait choisir entre le loup et la fille dont il avait été amoureux 10 ans et qu'il aimait encore toujours, il avait dit choisir Derek et ça, le lycaon, ça l'avait envahi d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, mais qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Il avait même faillit tomber du toit et en était descendu pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Et il était encore là depuis une heure. Mais les deux Stilinski ne parlaient plus. Seule la télé faisait du bruit.

* * *

Lui ! Stiles le choisirait lui. Pas Lydia, lui. Le loup aigri et nul en relations humaines (oui il l'avouait tout à fait). Il allait devoir composer avec cette information maintenant. Il décida de se lever et de rentrer chez lui, de toute façon, il voulait envoyer un message à Stiles parce que du coup mardi ils se verraient à la fête de l'alpha et pas que les deux comme Derek avait imaginé au début.

* * *

Une fois dans son loft, sa prise de tête n'était pas passée du tout. Les mots tournaient en boucle. Merde, ce gosse l'aimait vraiment. Et lui, il l'aimait vraiment ou pas ? Derek sursauta comme jamais dans sa vie quand il entendit une voix lui dire :

\- Alors quelques petits soucis ?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder dans chaque coin de son loft. Rien de rien ! Il huma l'air, mais ne sentit rien et en tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit aucun son. Il s'assit sur son lit et repensa à Stiles et à ce qu'il avait entendu, quand soudain :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il cligna des yeux et tenta de répondre à haute voix.

\- De l'aide, pourquoi ?

Et la voix lui répondit :

\- Tu sembles avoir quelques soucis.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et puis finit par demander :

\- Laura ?

\- Gagné petit frère.

\- Mais tu es où ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Sûrement dans ta tête. Je crois que depuis ton évolution, tu peux faire ça.

\- Parler aux morts ? Ah ben, il ne me manquait plus que ça tiens.

\- Ben bon, c'est quand même pas ma faute hein. Bon alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Tes pensées incessantes m'ont réveillé. Tu faisais un boucan pas possible.

\- Je vais oublier que tu m'as parlé, me réveiller et reprendre ma vie normale que j'avais avant tout ce bordel de voyage au Mexique et d'évolution.

Derek se leva, alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les pensées dans le bon sens en faisant gaffe de ne penser à rien du tout. Vidage complet d'esprit. Puis il revint s'asseoir à sa table et tenta de focaliser son esprit sur rien, mais ce fût impossible. Il repensa à Stiles et entendit quelqu'un fredonner un air qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Mais tu es toujours là ? Demanda le loup, un poil agacé.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Ailleurs ! Squatter un autre esprit de loup évolué. Maman, papa ou je ne sais pas qui. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul de la famille. J'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer que ma grande sœur qui me cause dans ma tête.

\- Moui, je connais tes problèmes. J'ai pris le temps de t'écouter moi.

\- Super, merci c'est gentil. On se revoit dans un autre monde.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça.

Derek se leva d'un bond.

\- Mais évidemment que je le prends comme ça. Tu le prendrais comment à ma place ?

\- Je me croirais folle.

\- Ben voilà, c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'être folle… fou pardon.

\- Mauvais lapsus pour les questions que tu te poses ! Rit Laura.

\- Ça va, c'est tout sauf marrant. Tu es ma grande sœur ou ma petite sœur au final ?

Derek entendit sa sœur rigoler. Décidément, si c'était vrai ce qu'il vivait, elle n'avait pas changé. Laura avait toujours été la petite comique joyeuse de la famille. Lui était plus taciturne déjà depuis toujours et leur petite sœur Cora encore plus renfermée que lui. Et l'incendie n'avait rien arrangé. En les connaissant bien, on pouvait deviner l'âge qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là. Cora entrait dans l'adolescence à onze ans et avait donc dû zapper cette partie de sa vie pour devenir adulte , Derek avec dix-sept ans et était passé de ado à adulte trop vite, sans avoir fini la période adolescente, mais Laura elle avait vingt deux ans, donc déjà son caractère d'adulte. Son adolescence avait été faite et après l'incendie, elle avait encaissée avec aplomb quasiment sans changer de personnalité.

* * *

Bref, la question en ce moment était de savoir ce que Laura faisait dans sa tête, comment il faisait pour l'entendre comme si elle était à côté de lui, sa voix résonnait dans le loft comme la sienne et par quel miracle cet événement impossible se produisait quand même.

\- Je fais quoi avec toi maintenant ? Demanda Derek en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un.

\- On va me prendre pour un barge.

\- Sinon, tu fais rien et tu te contentes de m'écouter et de me parler.

\- Là, c'est moi qui vais devenir barge.

\- Bon pas d'issue donc !

\- Je ne vois pas bien comment, non.

\- Bon, tu veux qu'on discute de tes soucis ? Si j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'à toi de cette façon, il y a sûrement une raison. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard Derek.

\- Il paraît, ouais.

* * *

 **et voilà... Bon Derek est un petit curieux et il entend des voix... il est pas saucé notre loup-garou préféré :-)**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **bisous bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'ai oublié,** **J'ai oublié,** **J'ai oublié,** **J'ai oublié,** **J'ai oublié,**

 **vraiment désolé.. j'ai posté on OS de saint-valentin ce matin et j'ai oublié le chap de TEWP.**

 **bon ben , je le mets maintenant.**

 **bonne lecture. bisous**

* * *

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Laura avec curiosité.

\- Je dois écrire un message.

\- Tu écris des messages toi ?

\- Oui, j'écris des messages. Laisse-moi réfléchir

\- Tu sais ce qui est marrant ? C'est que je vois ce que tu fais. J'entends ce que tu penses et je ressens les battements de ton cœur.

\- Et cela devrait me réjouir ?

\- Stiles Sti… quoi ?

\- Stilinski, mais oublie. Juste Stiles.

\- C'est lui qui te prend tes pensées ?

\- Laura, j'essaye d'écrire.

\- ''Pour mardi du coup on se voit à la soirée de Scott ?'' Lu Laura à haute voix

\- Laura, je sais encore écrire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement frérot. Tu l'aimes ce garçon ?

\- Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que tu ris en posant cette question ?

\- Ça me fait sourire si tu es amoureux.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Lui, il est amoureux de moi.

Le portable de Derek vibra et Laura lut le message.

\- ''Ouais, je sais. J'allais te le dire, mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'il t'ait invité. Ça change rien, on se verra et on pourra être seuls un moment si tu veux. Juste le temps de parler. Je connais les moindres recoins de la maison de Scott.''

Derek soupira.

\- C'est pas la réponse que tu espérais ? Demanda Laura d'une vois douce.

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

\- Je demande, tu as l'air déçu et en même temps ton cœur a fait un bond quand j'ai lu, on pourra être seul un moment.

\- Mon cœur n'a pas fait de bond.

\- Je te promets que oui.

\- Je te jure que non. C'est encore mon cœur quand même, je sais comment il bat.

\- Il a fait un bond, je te dis. Je l'ai entendu de l'intérieur moi mon cher.

\- … Bon, peut-être qu'il a fait un bond et alors ?

\- Donc, tu aimerais te retrouver seul avec lui ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes Laura.

\- C'est pas la première fois, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Je vais appeler Scott, il saura peut-être m'aider.

\- C'est qui Scott ?

\- Le meilleur ami de Stiles et accessoirement l'alpha aussi. Un vrai alpha. Il avait été mordu par Peter.

\- Ah Peter…

Derek attendit la suite de la phrase qui ne vint pas. Il laissa tomber et composa le numéro de Scott.

\- Scotty, J'écoute !

\- Scott ?

\- Oh Derek, c'est toi. Je pensais que c'était Stiles. J'ai même pas regardé qui m'appelait. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- J'ai un problème. Tu peux venir au loft ?

\- Tu me veux tout seul ?

\- En tout cas ne vient pas avec Stiles.

Derek entendit dans sa tête : ton cœur à raté un battement.

-Pourquoi tu grognes Derek ? Demanda Scott.

\- Rien, rien un souci avec un truc. Tu peux venir vite, c'est assez urgent.

\- Je suis là dans dix minutes, annonça l'alpha.

Derek posa son portable sur la table et chercha quelque chose à manger dans son frigo.

\- Y a pas de quoi faire un repas de roi là-dedans, dis donc, fit remarquer Laura en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une critique sur l'état de mon frigo.

Derek finit par jeter son dévolu sur une compote de fruits et un morceau de fromage. Il mangea tout en tournant dans son loft. Il se prit à réfléchir encore à Stiles et voulut lui renvoyer un message, mais Laura revint lui parler.

\- Tu vas te faire exploser le cerveau à réfléchir comme ça.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas en tout cas.

\- Tu es même pas content de réentendre ma voix ?

\- Si plutôt, mais bon de cette façon, ce n'est pas rassurant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place à Eichen House.

\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Cora ? Elle est pas morte, je le sais.

\- Elle a habité chez moi il y a quelques mois. J'ai sacrifié mon pouvoir d'alpha pour la sauver d'un Darach.

\- Et elle va bien ? Elle a dû sacrément grandir.

\- C'est une belle jeune femme, elle te ressemble beaucoup, mais son caractère n'a pas changé. Elle vit au Mexique avec une meute. Ils sont gentils.

\- Super. Tu sais Derek, ce sont des conneries ces histoires que les morts voient les vivants depuis le ciel. Si c'était vrai, t'imagines tout ce qu'on verrait ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Quoi tu as dit une phrase trop longue avant et là tu y arrives plus ?

\- J'avais oublié ce côté chiant de toi, grogna le jeune homme.

Derek sentit Scott approcher du loft.

\- Toi Laura, tu te tais. Si moi je t'entends dans le loft peut-être que Scott aussi.

\- Je me tais. J'ai saisi le concept, tu n'aimes pas que je parle.

Derek grogna en allant ouvrir à Scott qui arrivait derrière la porte.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda l'alpha en pénétrant dans le loft.

\- Viens t'asseoir !

Derek et Scott s'assirent à la table.

\- Y a un truc trop bizarre dont il faut que je te parle.

\- Ça concerne Stiles ?

\- Non. Ça concerne ma sœur Laura.

\- Ta sœur qui est morte?

\- Celle-là oui, je n'en ai pas cinquante. Je l'entends me parler. C'est assez flippant et très énervant en plus.

\- Et comment ça se fait ?

\- Ça, j'aimerais le savoir, tu vois.

\- Tu l'entends comment ?

\- J'arrive à avoir des vraies discussions avec elle. Elle arrive à voir ce que je vois et ressentir ce que je ressens. Tu vois le genre ? Comme si elle était en moi en fait. Sauf que sa voix, je ne l'entends pas qu'à l'intérieur. C'est comme si elle était à côté de moi en vrai et même ça résonne dans le loft comme quand tu parles toi.

\- Je vois le genre ouais et y a que toi qui l'entends ?

\- Ah ben, ça je sais pas… Laura ? Oh Laura, ce n'est pas le moment de te cacher là.

\- Je suis pas partie. Dis, il est mignon ce petit jeune. C'est lui le vrai Alpha ?

Scott sursauta puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je suppose que tu l'entends vu ta tête ? Demanda Derek à Scott.

\- Ouais… la vache, c'est flippant. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider, mais je peux demander à Deaton ou à Lydia.

\- C'est trop génial, on m'entend. Alors ça c'est classe. Je trouve ça tellement cool, dit Laura en jubilant.

\- C'est vraiment ta sœur Derek ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça surprend hein ?

\- Comparé à ta façon de parler et à celle de Cora, ouais, ça surprends.

\- Je suis un peu le vilain petit canard de la famille, fit remarquer Laura

\- Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, je vais devenir dingue, implora Derek avec un air désespéré.

\- Hé oh, je suis là depuis à peine deux heures et tu veux déjà me dégager ? S'indigna la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là Laura, tu le sais très bien. Si tu es là c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'aimerais mieux te voir en vrai plutôt que t'entendre de cette façon.

\- Ouais, à bien y réfléchir, je préférerai aussi être en face de toi que en toi.

\- Je vais rentrer et passer voir Deaton. Je te donne des nouvelles si jamais, dit Scott avec un air flippé

\- Ok.

Scott se leva et partit. Une fois seul Derek soupira et il entendit Laura soupirer en écho.

* * *

 **Ah du Scott-Derek-Laura :-)**

 **je le répète. pas de postage de chapitre jeudi et dimanche prochain.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour**

 **me revoilà avec le chapitre 15 de TEWP**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Alors frérot, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Laura après un moment de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, rien. Je tente juste de me concentrer sur… rien en fait.

\- C'est toujours aussi ennuyant la vie avec toi je vois.

\- Merci bien.

\- Tu voulais pas écrire à ce Stiles ?

\- Si, mais je ferai ça un autre jour, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Dis-lui que ton cœur fait des bonds et rate des battements.

Derek ferma les yeux.

\- Si tu continues, je vais devenir méchant, grogna-t-il.

\- Raconte-moi, quelle est l'histoire ? Je sens bien que c'est étrange entre vous, mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Laura.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Ouais.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me prendre des réalités en pleine face.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. Voir même, tu es encore pire qu'avant.

\- Je sais, mais je suis très bien comme ça.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à savoir quoi lui écrire ?

\- Comme tu ne vas pas me lâcher, je vais dire oui, aide-moi.

\- Bon donc, tu voulais te retrouver seul avec lui mardi si j'ai tout saisi. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- De ses sentiments ou des tiens ?

\- Les deux.

\- Du coup à la soirée, ça va pas être possible d'être seul avec lui ?

\- Sûrement que si, mais c'est pas pareil. Il y aura du monde dont des loups-garous, dont l'alpha.

\- C'est ton alpha ?

\- Plus ou moins. C'est long comme histoire, je ne vais pas te raconter ça maintenant.

\- Pour Stiles, dis-lui que tu aimerais le voir seul.

\- Ça fait un peu désespéré.

\- Je suis coincée avec toi alors j'essaye de t'aider.

Derek pesa en silence le pour et le contre en demandant à sa sœur de ne pas faire de commentaire et finit par reprendre son portable et taper: ''J'aurais aimé te parler seul à seul''

\- Ah ben tout de même. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

\- S'il me fait la tête, ce sera ta faute.

\- Tu auras qu'à plaider la folie. On n'en a pas loin en même temps.

Derek eut un rire léger et secoua la tête.

\- Tu as ris ou j'ai rêvé ? Demanda précipitamment Laura.

\- Ça m'arrive de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu es peut-être pas une cause perdue finalement.

Derek porta son attention sur son portable pour lire un message qui venait d'arriver.

'' C'est peut-être mieux si l'on est seuls pour discuter. Mon père travaille dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Tu veux passer en soirée ?''

\- Dis-lui oui sans hésiter. Simple question, il a quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ans. L'âge de Cora.

\- Aaaah oui quand même. Il doit être très spécial pour que ton cœur s'affole à ce point à chacun de ses messages.

\- Il est spécial…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est un garçon et je suis pas… je suis pas gay, ni même bi, tu comprends ? Alors pourquoi Laura ? Pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ce gosse ? Derek ferma les yeux très fort et deux larmes coulèrent.

\- Hé frérot, pleures pas.

\- Désolé… je craque à force et pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi.

\- Rien du tout, si tu veux tout savoir. À mon avis tu es pansexuel et puis c'est tout.

\- Pardon ? Tu me répètes ça ?

\- D'abord, réponds-lui ok pour lundi, dis-lui bonne nuit et écris bisous.

\- Tu délires là, j'espère ? S'énerva le loup.

\- Discute pas les ordres de ta grande sœur. Je suis morte en étant une alpha et je peux me fâcher tout comme maman s'il le faut Derek.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, soupira et obéi à sa sœur.

'' Ok je passerai lundi. Bonne nuit… bisous''

\- Tu vois quand tu veux.

\- C'est quand même affreux de ta part d'utiliser l'autorité de maman contre moi.

Le portable de Derek vibra dans sa main et il hésita à ouvrir le message.

\- Lis avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque idiot.

Le loup soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et ouvrit le message.

'' À lundi alors. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Derek. Bisous ''

Derek relâcha l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je le vois pas ton sourire, mais je le sens en toi. Ça réchauffe.

\- J'avoue. Merci Laura.

\- Ce fut un plaisir petit frère.

\- J'aimerais dormir maintenant si tu permets.

\- Bonne nuit frérot.

\- Bonne nuit Laura.

Une fois les yeux fermés Derek murmura : Bonne nuit Stiles et il jura qu'il avait senti Laura sourire.

* * *

Stiles était resté longtemps au salon avec son père à discuter et à manger en regardant la télé.

\- Maman me manque, soupira l'ado.

\- Elle me manque aussi beaucoup à moi. Des tas de choses auraient été différentes si elle n'était pas…

\- C'est sûr. Mais je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien tous les deux. Et tu as fait du bon boulot avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, rassures-toi ! Surtout si tu viens me mettre des histoires d'amour là-dedans.

\- Je vais tenter de pas trop te créer des soucis.

\- Vis ta vie d'ado Stiles. Tout le monde passe par là et tous les parents s'en remettent. Alors Derek, il a quel âge en vrai ?

\- Vingt-trois ans.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention. Je suis quand même shérif. Je ne peux pas me permettre n'importe quoi ni permettre à mon fils n'importe quoi.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on n'en était pas là papa.

À ce moment Stiles reçu un message de Derek. Le shérif observa son fils qui regardait son téléphone avec un petit sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

''J'aurais aimé te parler seul à seul'', disait le message de Derek.

\- Oh, c'est Derek, annonça Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Hein… oh, j'ai parlé à haute voix.

\- Je trouve que vous vous écrivez beaucoup. C'est quoi, le troisième message ?

\- Le deuxième de lui et j'ai répondu avant, ce qui est normal et là je vais répondre aussi si tu veux bien me laisser réfléchir. Tu travailles dans la nuit de lundi à mardi hein ?

\- Ça dépend pourquoi ?

\- Juste… Il aimerait qu'on parle les deux seuls, mais pas à la soirée de Scott.

\- Je vais peut-être le regretter hein, mais dis-lui qu'il peut passer te voir.

\- Merci papa.

Stiles répondit: '' C'est peut-être mieux si on est seuls pour discuter. Mon père travaille dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Tu veux passer en soirée ?''

Stiles se rongea un ongle en attendant la réponse de Derek qui tarda à venir puis, finalement:

'' Ok je passerai lundi. Bonne nuit… bisous''

L'ado dû relire la phrase trois fois et en lâcha son portable qui tomba sur ses genoux. Il le reprit et relu encore une fois.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le shérif inquiet

\- Ouais, ouais… il a mit bisous à la fin de son message.

\- Ah… tu vas lui mettre bisous aussi ?

\- Non… je…

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui mettre bisous.

\- Mais papa…

\- Bon bon ça va, je vais me coucher, je te laisse gérer ça. Tu es grand après tout.

Le shérif se leva et quitta la pièce et Stiles répondit à Derek :

'' A lundi alors. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Derek. Bisous ''

* * *

 **chapitre sur la même scène d'échange de messages**

 **Pov Derek - Pov Stiles**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	16. Chapter 16

**Non je n'ai pas oublié le chap de TEWP du jour :-)**

 **j'ai juste commencé la journée en postant autre chose.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek s'étira en grognant et se gratta les côtes en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée. Il était encore tôt vu la lumière rosée du ciel. Il s'étira encore un coup et partit à la cuisine se faire couler un café et sortit un yaourt de son frigo. Il laissa sa tasse et son petit déjeuner sur la grande table du loft et partit à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes puis grogna et finit par se reculer du lavabo et baissa son regard sur son bas de training. Il grogna encore.

\- C'est passionnant le réveil d'un loup mal léché.

Derek fit un bond sur place et toussa pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu ne peux pas prévenir non ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Désolé. Bien dormi ? Claironna la voix de Laura.

\- Fiche-moi la paix et ne regarde pas tout ce que je vois.

\- Désolé, souffla Laura.

Derek rougit et laissa tomber l'idée de soulager sa vessie maintenant. Il repartit dans la salle principale et mangea son yaourt debout face à la baie vitrée.

\- Tu te nourris de quoi ? Demanda Laura d'un ton inquiet.

\- Yaourts, compote de fruits, fromage principalement et d'autres trucs quand j'ai envie.

\- C'est pas le top de l'alimentation.

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna.

\- C'est pas mon problème hein, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire pipi ? Demanda gentiment Laura.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, la rembarra son frère.

\- Rien, juste je me demandais. Tu sais qu'à New York, j'ai eu un copain qui vivait avec nous quelques temps, je connais donc les réactions matinales d'un homme et je suis juste surprise.

Derek but son café en soupirant et ignora totalement sa sœur qui s'était mise à fredonner. Quand il eut fini, il apporta sa tasse dans l'évier, la lava et jeta son pot de yaourt à la poubelle, puis se dirigea à la salle de bain.

\- Tu peux te barrer un moment ou c'est impossible ? Demanda-t-il sèchement à sa sœur.

\- …

\- Laura ?

\- Oh, c'est à moi que tu parles ? Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude que tu m'adresses la parole de ton plein gré.

\- Laura pitié.

\- Oui, je suppose que si je ferme les yeux un moment, je devrais ne rien apercevoir de toi si c'est ça qui te dérange.

\- Sérieux, tu peux faire ça ?

\- Non, imbécile. T'as qu'à fermer les yeux toi.

\- Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux pendant que je pisse, que je me douche et que je m'habille.

\- Alors ne te regarde pas et regarde devant toi.

Derek grogna, fortement excédé par la situation, mais il finit par suivre le conseil de sa sœur. Il regarda tout du long droit devant lui.

\- Tu crois que ton alpha a trouvé une solution ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon alpha.

\- J'avais oublié comme tu étais agréable le matin, lança Laura d'un ton sarcastique.

\- J'avais oublié comme tu étais casse-pieds le matin, répondit Derek sur le même ton.

\- Tu vas un peu me parler de ta vie aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes plans non.

\- Tu vas écrire à Stiles ?

\- Ce n'était pas non plus dans mes plans.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? Tu pourrais dormir au lieu de te lever si tôt non ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Dans le genre ?

\- Dans le genre, ça me regarde.

Laura grogna à son tour et Derek sourit légèrement.

\- T'es en train de te foutre de moi ? Demanda Laura qui avait senti le sourire de son frère.

\- Ça m'amuse de t'entendre grogner. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- C'est ta sympathie qui déclenche ça.

\- Je sais.

Derek enfila son blouson et sortit du loft. Il passa devant son 4x4 sur le parking et jeta un œil dedans.

\- C'est ta voiture ? demanda Laura.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as plus ta belle Camaro ?

\- Si toujours. Dans un garage. Je la protège, car avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ses derniers temps, ça valait mieux de la ranger à l'abri.

\- J'adorais cette voiture.

\- Ouais, mais je ne la sors pas aujourd'hui, désolé, je vais à pieds.

Derek referma la voiture et partit à pieds dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

\- On va où comme ça si tôt ? Demanda Laura.

\- Il n'est pas tôt et on va au lycée.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas décidé de finir le lycée à vingt-trois ans ?

\- Mais non idiote, je vais pour voir… Scott.

Laura éclata de rire et Derek se figea.

\- Parle dans ma tête, pas à haute voix Laura.

\- Oh, j'avais pas fait gaffe, désolé. Tu voulais dire que tu allais pour voir Stiles non ?

\- J'ai dit Scott.

\- Tu pensais Stiles.

\- Peu importe, ne me prend pas la tête maintenant.

\- Tu devrais aussi me parler dans ta tête Derek, ça fais louche sinon.

Derek se passa la main sur le front en grognant et entra dans la forêt.

\- Pourquoi tu vas le voir ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez ne pas vous voir avant lundi ?

\- Je veux juste voir s'il va bien.

\- Donc, tu reconnais qu'on va voir Stiles. Remarque, j'ai bien envie de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Il est mignon ?

\- Non.

\- Il est beau alors ?

\- Mais arrête, Laura.

\- Tu le trouves carrément sexy…Derek… Wow !

Derek se maudit d'avoir pensé à ça.

\- T'avais oublié que j'entends tes pensées hein ?

\- Laura, tu m'emmerdes vraiment.

Derek arriva vers le lycée et se cacha dans sa planque habituelle pour observer le parking et l'entrée de l'établissement. Pas de Jeep bleue, normal il était là un peu tôt ce matin. Il patienta appuyé contre un tronc.

\- Tu fais ça depuis quand ? Demanda Laura.

\- Longtemps, mais pas toujours pour la même raison.

\- Je trouve que c'est mignon un Derek amoureux.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Ouiiii, je vois ça !

Derek entendit le son de la Jeep de Stiles et son cœur accéléra d'un coup. Il regarda le parking avec attention et vit arriver la voiture. Elle se gara à quelques mètres de lui et Stiles en sortit, à peine le contact éteint. Derek soupira doucement et sourit en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers Scott qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du lycée.

\- Il est absolument adorable ce garçon, fit remarquer Laura.

Derek sursauta légèrement.

\- On va rester là longtemps ? Demanda la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Non, je vais passer voir Deaton. Je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Bon alors, je suppose que tu n'es toujours pas amoureux hein ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Ok. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi ton cœur a accéléré comme ça. Il est bizarre ton cœur dis donc.

\- Mais, tu ne veux pas voir pour aller squatter quelqu'un d'autre, sérieusement.

\- Oh, si je pouvais, j'irais bien squatter la tête de ton mignon petit alpha, j'aurais pu le regarder sous la douche ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon alpha et merci de me mettre ce genre de trucs dans la tête. Misère, je n'ai pas fini d'avoir des problèmes.

* * *

 **J'adore la relation Laura-Derek.**

 **je crois que vous aimez bien aussi pour le moment.**

 **et un Derek qui surveille Stiles, c'est décidément trop chou :-)**

 **à jeudi prochain bisous**

 **kitsune**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **de retour avec le chapitre 17 de TEWP**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Derek entra dans le cabinet vétérinaire et attendit que Deaton vienne lui ouvrir la barrière.

\- Oh Derek, je m'attendais à te voir, viens entre.

Derek suivit le docteur dans la salle à l'arrière.

\- Alors, Scott m'a expliqué en gros ce qui se passait. Donc, tu entends Laura et si j'ai bien compris, Scott l'a entendu aussi. Elle peut parler pour voir si je l'entends aussi ?

\- Bonjour Deaton, lança joyeusement Laura.

\- Bon, je l'entends aussi. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais, soupira Derek.

\- Je m'en doute bien Derek. Assieds-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- En tout cas ça me plaisir de vous revoir Deaton, dit Laura.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre Laura.

\- Tu vois Derek, il y a des gens qui sont contents de m'entendre.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de dépit.

* * *

Au lycée, Scott hésitait à dire à Stiles qu'il avait senti Derek dans le coin ce matin. Il ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient ces deux-là. L'alpha tapota un coup dans le dos de son best qui se retourna.

\- Hé, t'en es où avec Derek ?

\- On se voit lundi, parce qu'à ta soirée, on a un peu soucis de pas être vraiment seuls.

\- Oh ok. Tu veux pas le voir avant ?

\- On est vendredi Scott, je pense que je peux attendre trois jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça, je demandais.

Finalement, il valait mieux ne pas lui dire. Scott repensa à hier soir. Il avait appelé Deaton en sortant de chez Derek et espérait que le docteur allait trouver une solution ou du moins avoir une explication sur ce phénomène terriblement flippant qui ne devait pas être évident à supporter. Il envoya un message à Deaton.

'' Vous avez des infos sur le cas de Derek ?''

Il reçu une réponse presque immédiate.

'' Non rien, mais j'ai Derek et…Laura au cabinet. On va aller voir Peter, il pourra peut-être nous aider''.

Scott se raidit en lisant le nom de Peter, mais Deaton savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Deaton et Derek arrivèrent devant la cellule de Peter à Eichen House. Le loup était très tendu et sa sœur fredonnait doucement dans sa tête.

\- Arrête, ça fait comme un bourdonnement, grogna Derek.

\- Tu reconnais la chanson ? Demanda Laura.

\- Oui, mais arrête ça.

Laura se tut. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, se retrouvèrent devant une grande vitre et virent Peter derrière, couché sur un lit. L'oncle de Derek se leva, vint tout près de la vitre et par instinct Derek recula de deux pas.

\- Oh, de la visite. C'est gentil ça, minauda Peter avec le sourire.

Derek se pinça les lèvres et prit la parole.

\- J'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu t'y connais.

\- Voyez-vous ça, Derek Hale un problème, ironisa Peter.

\- Je vais le tuer….Vas-y Derek tue-le ! Lança Laura.

Deaton, Derek et Peter se figèrent.

\- Zut, j'ai parlé à haute voix, dit Laura tout doucement.

\- C'est la voix de… Laura ? Demanda Peter, choqué

\- Voilà, c'est ça le problème. Laura est dans ma tête et sa voix est partout et elle s'entend par tout le monde.

\- Et par quel miracle as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

\- Tu penses bien que si je le savais, je ne serais pas venu ici

\- Même pas pour le plaisir de me voir ?

Derek grogna et entendit Laura traiter Peter de psychopathe.

\- Bon, comme je suis dans un bon jour, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Un loup évolué, comme Derek, peut développer des capacités à parler avec des morts faisant partis de sa meute ou de sa famille, mais normalement, personne d'autre n'est censé entendre et Laura ne devrait pas être dans sa tête. Elle aurait dû se matérialisée devant toi comme un fantôme. Là, quelque chose bloque et du coup tu risques de n'entendre qu'elle, alors que tu pourrais peut-être voir et entendre d'autres personnes. Il faut que Laura sorte de ta tête pour se matérialiser et laisser la place à d'autres de passer par ton esprit pour se matérialiser eux aussi.

\- En gros, Derek peut voir les morts maintenant ? Demanda Deaton qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée.

\- C'est plus complexe que ça, Deaton. Normalement, c'est en cas de besoin de conseils.

\- Et comment je vais sortir Laura pour qu'elle se matérialise, tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Derek en se rapprochant de la vitre.

\- C'est la partie que je ne sais pas. Comment s'est-elle manifestée ?

Derek grogna et tourna les talons.

\- Plus besoin de toi, on va se débrouiller.

\- Un merci t'étoufferait ? Lança Peter.

Derek se retourna et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu peux toujours crever ! Dirent en chœur Derek et Laura.

Deaton suivit le jeune loup dehors et ils repartirent au cabinet.

* * *

En sortant des cours, Scott reçu un message de Derek.

'' Je suis dans la forêt devant le lycée. Rejoins-moi.''

L'alpha abandonna Stiles et attendit que celui-ci soit parti pour se glisser derrière les arbres. Il repéra de suite Derek.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'alpha en approchant du bêta.

\- On est allé voir Peter et on a eu une réponse. Il y a eu…

\- Un genre de bug débile dans les pouvoirs de mon frère, termina Laura.

Derek soupira et haussa les épaules. Le loup tendit au jeune un bouquin.

\- C'est tout noté là-dedans, tiens, tu liras parce que je ne vais pas m'amuser à te raconter, dit Derek d'un ton sec en tendant un livre à Scott.

\- Bien, je lirai tout ça. Au fait mardi, 19 heures. Et Stiles et toi, vous vous voyez lundi ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Bien ce sera au moins ça de régler. Tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ?

\- Rien.

\- Une question. Pourquoi je t'ai senti près du lycée ce matin ?

\- Je…

\- Il venait voir Stiles, répondit Laura d'un ton enjoué

Scott regarda Derek en souriant, se retourna en secouant la tête et partit prendre sa moto.

Derek ravala sa colère et partit dans la forêt.

\- Vraiment, merci Laura. C'est quoi ton but, me mettre mal à l'aise ou que je finisse a Eichen House avec notre oncle fou-furieux ?

\- Je crois que j'essaye juste de t'aider, mais on n'a pas encore compris pourquoi ni comment.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. on n'en sait un peu plus sur le pouvoir de Derek.**

 **à dimanche pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **je vous souhaite un bon dimanche**

 **bonne lecture du chapitre 18**

* * *

\- On fait quoi là maintenant ? Demanda Laura

\- J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

\- J'adore marcher en forêt.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Laura, dis je peux te poser des questions ?

\- Affirmatif frérot je t'écoute… en même temps, j'ai pas tellement d'autre chose à faire.

\- C'est comment la mort ? Puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas dans le ciel.

\- En fait je ne sais pas. Aucun souvenir, comme si j'avais dormis tout du long. Quand tes pensées m'ont appelées, j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller, mais sans le souvenir me m'être endormie ni d'avoir rêvé. Pas hyper passionnant.

\- Dommage, je pensais que tu aurais vu maman. Une autre question, finalement tu ne m'as pas expliqué, c'est quoi pansexuel ?

\- Oh ça, j'étais sûr que tu allais y revenir. Un pansexuel c'est quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux des gens sans tenir compte de leur sexe. Juste, il aime la personne pour sa personnalité, ce qu'elle dégage. Tu comprends ?

\- Je suis pas stupide. J'ai compris.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

\- Pour dire quoi Laura ? Que j'ai l'esprit chamboulé par lui, que oui mon cœur fait des bonds et rate des battements, que je pense à lui tout le temps et encore plus depuis mon retour du Mexique. Je sais tout ça j'ai pas besoin de l'avouer pour le savoir.

\- Ce que j'aimerais connaître, c'est votre histoire. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, mais il te l'a dis ? Quand ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? Et j'aimerais aussi savoir l'histoire de ton alpha, si tu es d'accord de me raconter.

\- De toute façon, comme tu as dis, rien d'autre à faire que de se parler et s'écouter, alors on va parler. Je vais parler. Accroche-toi parce que c'est long. Tu verras, les deux histoires sont liées.

* * *

Stiles était directement rentré chez lui après le lycée et mangeait de la glace devant une émission débile à la télé. Scott lui avait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et son père n'était pas encore là. Il était légèrement déçu de n'avoir eu aucun message de Derek, mais après tout, il devait s'y attendre. Et lui n'osait pas en envoyer et toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père rentra plus tard et vit son fils en train de zapper et de manger des chips.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda John.

\- Impec. Je m'ennuie.

\- Du coup tu as décidé de manger tout ce que tu trouves dans les placards et le congélateur ?

\- C'était plus ou moins mon plan, ouais.

\- Tu veux sortir ?

\- Bof.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer ?

\- Rien, je suis bien là.

\- Un bowling, une balade à pieds… non je sais, aller au centre commercial ?

L'ado se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vais me changer je reviens, tu ne changes pas d'idée.

Le shérif rit de voir son fils se précipiter dans l'escalier. Il savait que Stiles ne résistait pas au centre commercial quelque soit son état. Il avait toujours adoré le monde, le bruit, les lumières de ce genre d'endroit. Le shérif enfila sa veste et ses chaussures. Stiles redescendit à toute vitesse et se planta devant son père.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis hein ?

\- Mais non. Aller viens !

Les deux Stilinski montèrent en voiture et roulèrent un moment en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivé dans le centre, les yeux et le visage de Stiles s'illuminèrent. L'ado rayonnait d'autant d'agitation, de couleurs partout, de gens qui s'agitaient et d'enfants qui criaient. Le père et le fils se posèrent dans un petit bar au milieu du centre pour boire un jus de fruits.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin le temps de passer des moments avec toi. Je travaille un peu moins et tu as moins d'aventures de ton côté. Profitons, avant que le rythme reprenne, parce que je pense bien que ça risque de ne pas durer cette accalmie.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, merci papa.

\- J'ai déjà bien assez l'impression d'avoir loupé une partie de ta vie.

\- Tu as rien loupé papa. Tu devais beaucoup travailler, c'est tout. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, tu ne m'as même jamais forcé à trouver un petit boulot. Tu aurais pu.

\- Pour que ça me causes encore plus de soucis ? Non merci. L'idée est bonne pour n'importe quel ado qui veut un peu d'argent de poche, mais pour toi soyons honnêtes, ce serait se rajouter les deux des soucis inutiles.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Dis, lundi, Derek il a prévu de dormir chez nous ?

\- Non ça va pas ! On va juste discuter papa, c'est tout. Pourquoi, tu autoriserais qu'il dorme ?

\- Non. Je ne tenais juste pas à le croiser dans ma cuisine en caleçon le lendemain matin en rentrant de garde.

\- C'est pas le genre de Derek. Enfin je ne pense pas. Son style c'est plutôt de s'enfuir par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

\- Il est quand même spécial, tu avoueras.

\- C'est un loup-garou quand même, déjà rien que ça ce n'est pas banal.

\- Je suis un père comblé, mon dieu. Mon fils ne se contente pas de juste me ramener quelqu'un à la maison… faut que ce soit un homme, plus âgé, torturé socialement qui est en plus se trouve être un loup-garou. Je devrais écrire un livre, je suis sûr que ça marcherai.

\- On n'est pas ensemble je t'ai déjà dis.

\- Oui et moi je ne suis pas shérif, j'imagine. Ah oui tiens, Parrish m'a dit de te dire pour que tu transmettes à Scott qu'il viendra mardi à la soirée. Il vient pour Lydia surtout, je ne suis pas idiot j'ai bien vu, mais aussi parce que Derek sera là et qu'ils ont plus ou moins le même âge.

\- Tu sais si le bestiaire l'a aidé à savoir ce qu'il est ?

\- J'en ai pas reparlé avec lui pour tout te dire. Je prendrai le temps un jour.

\- Au fait papa, je suis surpris de voir que tu n'as pas l'air spécialement chamboulé que j'aime Derek, au contraire même, j'ai l'impression que tu forces un peu pour que je me jette sur lui.

\- Quand quelque chose est autant évident pourquoi tourner autour du pot hein ? Pour le reste, c'est juste la grande et légendaire capacité d'adaptation des Stilinski.

\- Tu t'en doutais depuis longtemps ?

\- A peu près depuis le jour où tu es né. Non plus sérieusement, oui je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, Stiles. Ta mère était encore là qu'on en avait déjà parlé et elle était persuadée que tu avais une grande tendance du côté des garçons. Les mères sont des êtres formidables.

\- C'est sûr. Surtout maman.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te contredire sur ça. Bon tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- On passe à la boutique des Mets ?

\- Soit allons-y ! Ça fait parti du rituel.

* * *

 **et voilà**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite**

 **rien de nouveau quoi. bisous à tous et merci pour tout**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de TEWP ce matin.**

* * *

\- Je comprends tout de même un peu mieux tout ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne le considère pas comme ton alpha ce petit Scott ? Demanda Laura après avoir écouté Derek lui raconté ses histoires.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que j'ai du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est pas vrai ça, je suis sûr que tu as confiance en Stiles.

\- En Stiles… oui, j'ai réellement confiance en lui.

\- Ben c'est déjà pas mal. Tu veux lui écrire ce soir ?

\- Peut-être, je verrai. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que j'ai confiance en lui. Enfin je lui ai déjà plus ou moins dis en fait.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je sais pas. Disons que je ressens quelque chose sans pouvoir ou sans oser mettre un nom dessus.

\- On avance gentiment c'est déjà bien.

Derek entra dans son loft et se raidit en apercevant un homme qu'il connaissait attablé devant la baie vitrée.

\- Deucalion ?

\- Derek !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?

\- J'ai comme qui dirait une mauvaise nouvelle. Braeden est morte. Je l'ai appris ce matin. Son corps à été ramené à l'hôpital ici à Beacon Hills.

\- Oh…

\- C'est qui Braeden ? Demanda la voix de Laura dans la tête de Derek.

Derek ignora pour le moment. Deucalion se leva et partit en disant :

\- J'ai perdu ma meilleure mercenaire. Tant pis, c'est la vie.

La porte du loft se referma doucement et Derek sentit la peine montée en lui. Laura la sentit aussi.

\- Ça va frérot ? C'est qui Braeden ?

\- Une mercenaire avec qui… je sais même pas comment t'en parler, en fait. Je suis pas persuadé qu'on est été quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec elle.

\- Tu fais vraiment toujours dans la finesse toi, soupira Derek.

\- C'est pas ça ?

\- Si. Je l'appréciais bien aussi, mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'est elle qui est restée vers moi au Mexique quand je suis mort.

\- Oh… c'est celle qui a piquée la place de Stiles, fit remarquer Laura. Son frère lui en avait parlé en racontant l'épisode du Mexique.

\- Si tu veux, ouais. Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler d'elle en fait.

\- Bon et maintenant tu fais quoi en général dans ton programme de la journée?

\- Entrainement, après une douche et après je verrai si j'écris à Stiles ou pas et manger aussi parce que j'ai faim.

\- Joli programme.

Derek mit de la musique sur ses oreilles et fit des tractions des pompes et d'autres choses pour garder la forme. Il entendait sa sœur chanter avec ce qu'il écoutait. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait cette voix douce, même si il aurait préférée avoir sa sœur en face de lui et non pas dans sa tête, mais bon, ça lui faisait du bien quand même. Laura était pourtant une emmerdeuse née et avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à embêter son petit frère, mais jamais pour être méchante. Juste de la taquinerie entre eux. Et Derek reconnaissait que ça lui avait manqué depuis sa disparition. Après l'entrainement, il alla prendre une longue douche tiède.

\- Tu fais toujours le même rituel de tes journées ?

\- Plus ou moins oui. Ça dépend des jours et des événements.

\- Tu as jamais faim ou quoi ? Tu as rien mangé de la journée.

\- J'ai l'habitude surtout, déjà avant je mangeais peu. Je peux tenir facilement deux jours sans manger.

\- C'est vrai que pour un garçon, tu n'as jamais beaucoup mangé même quand tu étais ado. Tu sais l'incendie, personne n'a jamais pensé que c'était ta faute. Tu étais jeune et Kate Argent était redoutable pour te faire croire des choses et puis, tu étais amoureux, c'est la vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Kate. C'est juste qu'elle s'intéressait à moi et qu'elle me tenait par…

\- Le sexe.

\- Ouais. J'avais 17 ans, je marchais aux hormones. Je me disais juste, chouette une fille plus âgée veut de moi sans les contraintes de l'histoire d'amour. Si j'avais su. Entre elle et Paige, j'ai vraiment tout gagné.

\- En fait, tu n'as été amoureux qu'une fois.

Derek hocha la tête en silence.

\- Et Stiles, tu penses que tu pourrais être amoureux de lui ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être en passant du temps avec lui, oui. Je veux dire, en dehors de traquer des tueurs fous, bien sûr.

\- Bon, on lui écrit pour finir à ton jeune amour ?

\- Laura…

Derek soupira, sortit de la douche, se sécha, se vêtit d'un bas de training et prit son portable. Il s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre.

\- Bon vas-y, je lui écris quoi ? Demanda le jeune loup.

\- Déjà, salut comment tu vas, c'est pas mal pour commencer je pense.

''Salut Stiles. Comment tu vas ?''

'' Hey ça va merci et toi ?''

\- Et maintenant. Si je lui réponds juste ça va, la conversation est finie.

\- T'es vraiment perturbé socialement purée.

'' Ça va. Tu as fais quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?''

\- Ça fait un peu, je me mêle de sa vie, râle Derek.

\- Ça fait juste qu'il voit que tu te soucies de lui.

'' Lycée et puis je suis allé au centre commercial avec mon père. Parrish vient à la soirée de mardi. Et mon père m'a demandé si tu allais dormir chez nous lundi. J'ai dit non''

'' Tu as bien fais. Je viens surtout pour discuter. Deucalion est passé m'annoncer que Braeden est morte''

'' Je suis au courant, mon père me l'a dit y a une heure. Comment tu te sens ?''

\- Et là je lui réponds quoi ? Demanda le loup à sa sœur.

\- Dis-lui la vérité, banane. Mais mon dieu, heureusement que je suis là hein !

'' Tu sais, ça me fiche un coup de savoir que quelqu'un que je connais est mort, mais au-delà de ça, c'était pas spécialement une amie.''

\- Dis-lui que tu te réjouis de le voir. Demande-lui une photo de lui, dit Laure, amusée.

\- Ça c'est toi qui veux, c'est pas moi.

\- Bah tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non.

\- Si je cède pas ?

\- Je ressors l'autorité de maman.

\- Tu es sadique Laura, tu le sais au moins ?

\- J'en suis consciente. Mais j'ai la chance d'être revenue de la mort, c'est pas pour rater des trucs et repartir avec des regrets. C'est une sorte de deuxième chance pour moi et de chance pour toi aussi, alors arrêtes de te torturer et profitons-en ensemble.

* * *

 **et voilà. Du Laura/Derek pour ce chapitre...**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite. bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

 **nouveau chapitre de TEWP ce matin.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

'' Stiles tu as gardé ma photo que tu as faite de moi l'autre soir ?''

'' Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé. J'ai même oublié de te dire que mon père l'avait vu et qu'une discussion avec lui s'en est suivie. Mais au moins les choses sont mises au clair avec lui et j'ai un père génial, j'avoue''

'' C'est bien. Dis j'ose te demander une photo de toi ?''

\- Ben tu vois quand tu veux petit frère, félicita Laura presque euphorique.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ridicule. Il a 17 ans, j'ai pas à avoir une photo de lui sur mon téléphone.

\- Ça va, tu as lui a pas demandé une photo nu non plus, détends-toi.

Derek soupira et sentit ses joues se colorer en chauffant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Laura ayant bien senti le changement chez son frère.

\- Rien.

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Non.

\- Je sens que tu es bizarre frangin, me fais pas croire le contraire. Je t'ai vu naître, je te connais.

\- Ça va, c'est juste que ça m'a troublé.

\- Aaaah parce que j'ai parlé de photo nu ?

\- Arrête s'il te plait.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois sur le ventre non ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun tabou ?

\- Mmmmh nan. Mais ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Oui, tu faisais juste ta prude devant maman, mais je me souviens que tu as toujours été comme ça.

'' J'ai pas pu faire mieux. Je suis pas génial en photo désolé''

Derek reçu une photo de Stiles. Juste son visage souriant et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Il est vraiment mignon. Ou sexy comme tu veux.

\- Je te déteste Laura.

\- Si je pouvais te laisser, je sens que tu profiterais grandement de la situation pour te laisser aller à autre chose que d'envoyer des sms.

\- Mais Laura ! S'indigna Derek.

Laura partie dans un éclat de rire et Derek enfoui sa tête dans son coussin et la secouant vivement.

\- Tu es irrécupérable vraiment.

\- Au point ou j'en suis hein, c'est pas si grave. Ça va pas me changer la vie puisque je suis morte.

Et Laura repartie dans un éclat de rire. Derek finit par rire lui aussi aux bêtises de sa sœur.

'' Merci pour la photo. Tu es très bien. Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?''

'' Demain, des courses avec Scott pour la soirée. Pleins de choses à acheter. Dimanche je pense que je glande. Peut-être avec Scott, on verra. Lundi je vais voir ma mère au cimetière avec mon père et le soir ben je te vois et mardi j'aide Scott à préparer la soirée et on se verra là. Et toi ?''

'' Rien de particulier. Entrainement, marche à pieds, petit footing et rien à part ça.''

'' Tu ne t'ennuies jamais ?''

'' Pas vraiment non. T'en fais pas pour moi''

'' Quand même, je me suis longtemps demandé si tu t'ennuyais tout seul. Merci de parler avec moi. Après ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir, je pensais pas que tu voudrais me reparler.''

'' Stiles arrêtes avec ça. Je vais te laisser parce que j'ai faim. Si j'ai le temps, je t'écris plus tard. Bisous''

'' Bisous Derek''

Derek se retourna sur le dos et se cala dans son lit en regarda la photo de Stiles. Oui en fait, il le trouvait mignon, beau, adorable…

\- J'entends ce que tu penses tu sais ?

\- Parfois j'oublie que tu es là.

\- Je m'en suis aperçue. Tu vois tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi au final pour tenir une conversation normale avec lui. Il fallait juste un coup de pouce pour démarrer.

\- J'admets que tu as raison. J'ai faim.

\- Je peux pas en dire autant, mais je sens que tu as faim. Alors ça mange quoi un loup mal léché comme toi ?

\- Un Sourwolf, Laura, soupira Derek avec le sourire.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas un loup mal léché, je suis un sourwolf.

\- Quelle différence ?

\- C'est Stiles qui m'a surnommé ainsi.

\- Je comprends, ça change tout… Bon avant de tomber dans la guimauve et de mourir de faim, va manger.

Derek se leva gentiment, passa un pull à longues manches, son éternel blouson et sortit de chez lui en fermant à clé cette fois. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers un garage et Laura s'extasia de voir la Camaro.

\- Oh yes, ta chérie !

Derek s'assit à la place conducteur, démarra et partit dans le nuit.

* * *

Stiles sur son lit rêvassait. Derek lui avait écrit. Et pas juste deux ou trois mots, mais de vraies phrases. Il lui y avait même demandé une photo que l'ado s'était appliqué à faire. Il souriait bêtement en regardant le plafond quand son père toqua à la porte.

\- Stiles, il y a Scott pour toi.

\- Dis-lui de venir, j'allais l'appeler de toute façon.

Stiles entendit des pas se croiser dans l'escalier et Scott entra en refermant la porte. Il se posa sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Hey mec ça va ?

\- Super.

\- Oooh ton sourire en dit long. Derek ?

\- Il m'a écrit. Une vraie conversation. J'ai plus de budget portable, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'a même demandé une photo de moi.

\- Ben ça vient bon entre vous. C'est cool.

\- Hein ? Oh tu sais tant que je l'aurai pas revu je considère que… en fait je suis pas sympa de dire qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu as raison c'est en bonne voie, je crois. Ça me plait d'y aller doucement comme ça.

\- Bon mec, là tout de suite à part rêver à ton loup aigri, tu fais quoi ?

\- Absolument rien, pourquoi t'as une idée à proposer ?

\- Ouai carrément. Je pensais nous inviter à une petite fête chez Greenberg. Juste toi et moi. Délire de potes et si on se fait refuser à l'entrée, on trouvera autre chose à faire. Alors ?

Stiles hésita deux secondes puis se leva et détailla ses habits. Bon pas besoin de se changer ça ira comme ça.

\- Je te suis mec !

Les deux garçons partirent dans l'escalier et sortirent dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 20.**

 **pour ma part, j'ai relu et corriger en entier TEWP et je me suis rendu compte que malgrè ce que je pensais cette fic est pas si mal.**

 **je l'aimais pas au début et en la relisant, ben je l'ai trouvé sympa. C'est pas ma préférée mais ça passe. :-)**

 **bref, du blabla du dimanche.**

 **on ne se retrouvera pas jeudi pour le prochain chapitre, parce que... ben parce que je ne pourrai pas le poster. donc voilà.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoilà avec le chapitre du jour de TEWP**

 **désolé de ne pas avoir posté jeudi :-)**

 **bonne lecture à tous. bisous**

* * *

Bien entendu, Scott et Stiles s'étaient fais jeter de la soirée de Greenberg et ils avaient donc dû trouver un plan B. Pas de fête annoncée dans le coin. Pas envie de voir la meute. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux best se mirent d'accord pour un fast food à 23 heures. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et Stiles la repéra de suite… une voiture noire, une Camaro noire. Un seul homme à Beacon Hills possédait une telle voiture. Derek Hale.

\- Scott, tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y a la voiture de Derek.

\- Ou ça ?

\- La camaro là au milieu du parking quasiment désert.

\- Derek n'a plus sa Camaro depuis longtemps.

\- Je te dis que c'est la Camaro de Derek. Ça ne peut être que sa voiture. Il y a que lui qui en a une.

\- Derek n'est sûrement pas le seul propriétaire de Camaro du monde.

\- Non, mais de Beacon Hills oui.

\- Donc, tu ne veux pas y aller alors ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas voir Derek.

\- Putain, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse, c'est pas possible. Au pire je vais moi, je commande et on va bouffer chez toi.

\- Non, je ne veux pas attendre dehors tout seul et si jamais il sort ?

\- Cache-toi.

\- C'est ridicule, il va sentir mon odeur et puis me cacher, ça va j'ai plus dix ans.

Scott se mit à rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? Demanda Stiles en s'indignant.

\- Rien, oublie ça, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Laisse-moi juger moi-même de mon envie de savoir ou non.

\- Bon, je te le dis… Derek a été caché devant le lycée tous les matins et tous les après-midis.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Mais parce qu'il t'aime, bolet.

À ce moment, Scott ouvrit les yeux en grand et recula de quelques pas. Derek était juste derrière Stiles. Le premier cligna des yeux en regardant Scott et le deuxième se retourna pour tomber face au loup-garou qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, gémit Stiles.

Il eu un air horrifié, recula à hauteur de Scott et se mit à contempler le sol. Derek tourna lui aussi son regard vers le sol. Scott par réflexe le fit aussi, puis se demanda pourquoi il avait suivi le mouvement. C'était juste un putain de sol en béton quoi. L'alpha laissa ses deux amis devant le fast food. Il avait trop faim et pas le temps pour leur sérénade amoureuse.

\- Salut Derek.

L'ado releva la tête le premier.

(Mais parle-lui idiot) La voix de Laura se fit entendre dans la tête de Derek. Finalement le loup releva les yeux.

\- Stiles !

\- Je… j'étais avec Scott, euh… je voulais partir j'ai vu ta voiture. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu as de nouveau ta Camaro ?

\- Je l'ai toujours eu. Le 4x4 est juste mieux pour certains trucs. Je vais rentrer. J'ai des choses à faire.

(Han l'excuse bidon. Il est 23 heures 15, Derek. Invite-le chez toi bordel)

(Non mais tu n'es pas bien Laura ou quoi).

\- Je vais aller rejoindre Scott. J'avais faim… visiblement toi aussi. On se voit… euh ouais, là on se voit, mais je veux dire, on se revoit lundi. C'est mieux… là, c'était pas prévu…

(Il parle toujours comme ça? Invite-le bordel. Propose de les ramener les deux, dépose l'alpha mignon et glisse-toi dans le lit de Stiles).

\- Non mais tu es barge ou quoi ? Grogna Derek à haute voix.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Euh… non ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais. Bref, je vais y aller hein.

(Tu vas squatter son lit, j'espère ?)

(Ta gueule Laura, mais vraiment.)

\- Bonne nuit Stiles.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

Le loup se réfugia dans sa voiture en regardant Stiles toujours immobile sur le parking dans le reflet du rétroviseur. Il soupira.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Laura ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien fais.

\- Fais pas ton innocente. C'est quoi ton but ? T'essaye de me mettre quoi dans la tête ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis déjà assez perdu comme ça sans en rajouter ? Premièrement le jour où je me glisserai dans son lit, ce sera sans toi dans ma tête et deuxièmement, il n'est pas majeur et ce n'est pas demain la veille, donc j'attendrai l'accord de son père qui est le shérif de la ville. C'est bien clair dans ta tête maintenant ?

\- Ok, désolé.

Derek soupira et se calma.

\- On va rentrer, manger et dormir et demain je vais passer voir Deucalion.

\- Je me souviens bien de Deucalion. Je l'ai connu à une époque où il ne faisait pas flipper. Il est toujours démon-loup ?

\- Je suppose oui. Je t'ai raconté cet après-midi quand on s'est battu contre sa meute de sanguinaires.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ?

\- J'aimerais savoir comment Braeden est morte.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de cette fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de savoir, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

\- Et hop, retour Derek mal léché.

\- C'est de ta faute Laura, je te signale.

\- J'aime pas Deucalion.

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas Deucalion, surtout depuis que je me suis retrouvé avec une barre de fer en travers de mon corps pendant que ce… je trouve pas de mot, me touchait le visage en parlant de maman. Mais je veux juste savoir et je vais aussi passer à l'hôpital voir si la maman de Scott travaille et si je peux voir le corps de Braeden.

\- Je ne te savais pas si attaché à tes coups d'un soir.

Derek grogna fortement et ses yeux brillèrent. En réponse Laura gronda encore plus fort et l'espace de quelques secondes les yeux de Derek passèrent au rouge. Le ton de Laura changea.

\- Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi Derek, y a des grandes chances que tu perdes lamentablement !

Derek soupira et démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas bougé du parking. S'il n'avait pas les mêmes capacités lupines que les loups qu'il côtoyait, il avait, par contre, l'habitude de leurs grognements et avait donc entendu celui de Derek, mais le plus bizarre était le grondement lourd qui semblait avoir répondu juste après. Pas du tout le même. Pas le même timbre de voix et pas la même autorité non plus. Stiles en avait eu des frissons de crainte. Il essaya de se rappeler si Derek avait prit à manger pour deux, mais il ne lui semblait pas. Ça cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Scott arriva avec à manger pour nettement plus que deux humains normaux et Stiles en fût ravi.

* * *

 **et voilà**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. bisous bisous Kitsune**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde.**

 **j'ai posté beaucoup de choses hier...**

 **aujourd'hui je ne posterai que ce chapitre :-)**

 **Bonne lecture et bon vendredi Saint à tous pour demain.**

* * *

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment sympa avec moi. On serait partit très vite pour aller manger ailleurs, je n'aurais pas vu Derek.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Et puis votre petit jeu me gonfle. Sérieux, en un an tu sais par quoi vous êtes passé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Au début vous vous détestiez, mais pourtant étiez au courant de tas de choses l'un sur l'autre, ensuite vous avez commencé à flirter…

\- Héééé, c'est pas vrai, j'ai jamais flirté avec Derek.

\- Ben mon vieux, tu t'es pas vu ! Bref, ensuite y a eu les coups d'œil. Même moi je l'ai remarqué et on est d'accord les deux pour dire que je ne suis pas une flèche. Reconnais que tu as une obsession pour lui depuis qu'on l'a rencontré. C'est pas maintenant que vous êtes prêts les deux à enfin vous aimer sainement et normalement qu'il faut que vous jouiez au chat et à la souris. Saute-lui dessus merde et on en parle plus.

Stiles, assit au milieu de sa chambre en resta bouche bée.

\- Tu as dis quoi ?

\- Quand ?

\- Ta dernière phrase ?

\- Saute-lui dessus et on en parle plus !

\- Ça ne va pas non de dire des trucs pareils.

\- Poh hé, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est pas ce que tu as envie de faire depuis que tu l'as rencontré.

\- Je suis un tout petit plus romantique que ça quand même.

\- C'est pas du romantisme votre truc. C'est de la bêtise. Vous vous tourner autour, attendant que l'un ou l'autre fasse un geste et vous vous donnez des dates idiotes qui en plus change au gré de vos envies, espérant pouvoir tout contrôler. À mon avis, je faisais moins pitié avec Allison. Et quand je dis saute-lui dessus, je ne parle pas de sexe hein.

\- Oh…

\- T'as cru que je te disais de lui sauter dessus pour du sexe ?

\- Ben euh… ouais.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas, saute lui dessus, embrasse-le. Dis-lui que tu le veux.

\- Ça me convient déjà mieux. Tu ferrais quoi toi ?

\- Moi perso, rien, Derek c'est pas mon kiff, mais à ta place, lundi je ferrais quelque chose. Prenez une décision. Je sais pas moi, tu veux quoi ?

\- Passer ma vie avec lui.

\- Ouais… alors donne t'en les moyens, mec. Ça ne va pas se faire tout seul et si tu attends sur Derek, tu es mal barré.

\- T'as pas tort, je pense.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et tendit son poing en l'air en criant:

\- Stiles Stilinski aura Derek Hale dans sa vie, je te le garantis.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment sur le shérif qui jeta un regard blasé sur son fils.

\- Il est deux heures du matin là, les garçons. Allez-vous coucher par pitié.

Et il repartit en soupirant. Stiles regarda Scott et pour être sympa avec le shérif, ils décidèrent de se coucher les deux à même le sol. Stiles donna un coussin et une couverture à son best et prit lui-même sur son lit son coussin et son duvet.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour mardi ? Soupira Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Des nuggets de poulet. Ou des boulettes, peu importe. Avec une petite sauce mexicaine.

\- Dis Stiles, tu pense parfois à autre chose qu'à manger et à Derek ?

\- À la limite, je peux combiner les deux. Manger avec Derek ou manger Derek.

\- …

-…

-…

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire Scott.

\- Ouais pour sûr, je vais oublier ça. Bonne nuit Stiles.

\- Bonne nuit Scotty.

Le shérif revint dans la chambre 15 minutes plus tard et s'attendrit devant les deux garçons endormis. Scott roulé en boule sous sa couverture et Stiles en étoile, sur le dos, à moitié découvert. Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là. Pourvus que leur amitié dure encore longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Stiles qui se réveilla le premier. Rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Il s'étira en baillant et jeta un œil à son best roulé en boule dont la tête dépassait à peine de la couverture. Un jour cet idiot va s'étouffer en dormant. Il se leva, passa aux toilettes et descendit à la cuisine. La vache, il était déjà 9 heures 30. En même temps, ils s'étaient endormis à passé deux heures du matin. Il trouva un mot de son père sur la table.

'' Je suis partis travailler. On se voit ce soir pour le dîner. Je t'ai laissé de l'argent sur le meuble de l'entrée. Bonne journée. PS: Ne fais pas de bêtises j'ai une journée chargée.

Signé ton père''

Sans blague pensa l'ado en lisant la signature. Il ouvrit le frigo et trouva un petit plateau avec du beurre, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et deux grandes bouteilles de cacao. Et un mot. Le shérif était devenu spécialiste dans l'art d'en placer partout.

''Pour mes 2 ados préférés. Y a du pain dans la huche.''

Stiles sourit.

\- J'ai encore sommeil mec.

Stiles se retourna sur un Scott à moitié endormi.

\- Quel alpha tu fais dis donc.

\- Oooh un petit déjeuner pour nous. J'adore ton père.

Stiles posa le plateau sur la table et ouvrit la huche à pain. Il y trouva trois croissants et un morceau de brioche, il prit le tout, posa son trésor sur le plateau et les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir au salon en allumant la télé.

* * *

\- Laura t'es là ? Demanda Derek en se réveillant.

\- Evidement que je suis là ou veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Je demandais pour éviter de sursauter comme hier matin.

\- Oui, ben je suis toujours là. Tu es toujours fâché ?

\- T'en pense quoi ?

\- Oh j'ai l'impression que oui. Je ne vois pas bien ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

\- Pour que tu ne me fasses pas sursauter et adapter mon comportement au fait que tu vois tout ce que je vois.

\- Ça te perturbe ça.

\- Oui. Je vis tout seul normalement quand je ne suis pas habité par ma sœur décédée. Je suis donc légèrement différent on va dire.

\- Oui en gros tu évacues tes frustrations de la nuit sous la douche, j'avais bien compris. C'est pas vraiment nouveau hein. J'ai vécu avec toi et je te rappelle que j'étais alpha. Ton alpha et je pouvais t'entendre du bout de la rue, mon cher petit frère.

Derek ferma les yeux et serra les poings en s'enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair.

\- Tu me pousses à bout là.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis là. Le problème vient très probablement de toi, je te signale. Tu as qu'à te mettre sérieusement à chercher ou ça bloque chez toi et me faire sortir pour que je puisse me barrer de ta tête, de ton habitation pourrie et de ta vie !

Derek rouvrit les yeux et se précipita devant le miroir pour découvrir qu'ils étaient rouges vif.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. maintenant il faudra attendre jusqu'à jeudi pour avoir la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **pour le chapitre précédent je vous avais laissé sur un petit suspens.**

 **voici donc la suite. bonne lesture**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Laura ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien. C'est sûrement parce que je me suis énervée et c'est ma colère qui transperce dans tes yeux.

\- Je tiens à garder mes yeux bleus. Je les ai assez regrettés.

\- Et si tu redeviens un alpha ?

\- Non merci. Je veux mes yeux et ils ont intérêt à redevenir comme ils étaient. Je ne veux en aucune façon de ton pouvoir d'alpha. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas perdu dans la mort ?

\- C'est peut-être pas le mien finalement. C'est peut-être le tien qui sommeil en toi.

\- Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas le choix de le reprendre ?

\- Mais tu m'en poses des questions, je ne suis pas maman moi, je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Que je ne sais pas.

\- Non après.

\- Que je ne suis pas maman.

\- Et si… ça venait ni de toi ni de moi, mais de maman parce que tu as utilisée sa façon d'être autoritaire envers moi puisqu'elle te l'a transmise.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'en plus de moi dans ta tête, il se pourrait qu'il y ait maman aussi, mais différemment ?

\- C'est possible… Bon tu sais quoi, je vais me doucher m'habiller et filer voir Deucalion. On repensera à tout ça plus tard.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner Scott et Stiles prirent la jeep de Stiles pour se rendre au market. Ils étaient dans les rayons à hésiter entre le fabuleux choix qu'offrait le magasin.

\- Moi j'avais dis une sauce mexicaine et maintenant toi tu me proposes barbecue et cocktail, du coup j'hésite.

\- Misère Stiles, décide-toi on ne va pas y passer la journée.

\- C'est de ta faute. Moi j'avais mexicaine dans les mains.

\- Et ben reprends ta mexicaine et on passe à un autre rayon, parce que là ça va me casser les pieds je le sens et je risque de sortir les crocs et les yeux de tueur.

Stiles se figea quelques secondes et pesa le pour et le contre puis finis pas attraper sa sauce mexicaine et la jeta dans le panier de l'alpha.

\- Merci bien. Bon viens maintenant avant que tu changes d'avis.

Scott entraîna son ami dans le rayon chips et pop corn. Là le choix fut facile. Ils y passèrent du temps dans ce magasin. Mais au moins ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Presque…

\- Des capotes Stiles, dit Scott en riant.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu reviens là-dedans.

\- Je préfère prévoir, désolé. Je ne prends pas la responsabilité d'un bébé ni d'une maladie. Oh et en passant, tu n'en auras pas besoin toi.

\- Non je t'ai déjà dis.

\- C'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

\- J'ai pas compris.

\- Ben les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas attraper de maladies ni en transmette et comme tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte et Derek non plus, tu vois le truc quoi.

\- Oh…

Stiles mit quelques secondes à se remettre de l'info puis sourit bêtement, rougit et s'en alla vers les caisses. Scott le rattrapa. Ils payèrent leurs achats et sortirent du magasin pour charger la jeep. Stiles se remit au volant et ils partirent chez Scott pour mettre tout ça chez lui.

* * *

Derek était devant la porte de l'appartement de Deucalion pas vraiment rassuré et la voix de sa sœur n'aidait pas.

(Vraiment, je ne le sens pas frérot. Je n'aime pas ce type, du tout)

(Ça va, arrête. Je le fais pas par plaisir de le voir, mais pour savoir ce qui c'est passé. Braeden est… était une incroyable mercenaire ayant survécue aux griffes de Deucalion et à des tas d'autres trucs, alors je veux savoir comment elle est morte).

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Derek n'avait pas sonné.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider.

\- Bonjour Deucalion.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je venais juste pour demander comment Braeden est… morte.

\- Je vois. Je savais qu'elle était avec toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te l'annoncer.

\- On n'était pas vraiment ensemble à vrai dire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me poser la question de comment elle est morte.

\- Viens entre et ferme la porte derrière toi.

(N'y vas pas Derek. C'est le démon-loup. Tu aurais dû venir avec ton alpha)

(Oh ça va, tais-toi maintenant)

Derek entra, ferma la porte et suivi Deucalion dans un salon.

\- Assieds-toi je t'en pris.

Derek s'assit, toujours méfiant.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais tu verras j'en sais relativement peu en fait. On m'a fait un rapport sur une affaire qu'elle poursuivait. Un nom de code. Le loup du désert.

\- Oh… elle m'avait parlé de cette mission.

\- Apparemment elle a été tuée par le loup… plutôt la louve du désert et je pense que tu devrais aller voir Peter ou sa fille pour plus d'infos sur le sujet.

\- Je vois. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Scott et toi m'avez épargné ma vie, je peux bien répondre à une question en contre-partit.

Derek leva la tête vers Deucalion et soudain son regard fut happé par autre chose derrière le démon-loup. Le lycaon se leva et prit l'objet posé sur une commode. Il le scruta longuement et se tourna vers Deucalion qui s'était levé.

\- Que fait une photo de ma mère chez toi ?

\- Ah… ça… j'aurais dû penser à l'enlever. Pourtant je t'ai senti arriver, mais j'ai oublié.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as une photo de ma mère ?

(Ouais, dis-nous pourquoi.)

\- Ta mère a toujours été l'amour de ma vie Derek. Ce n'était pas réciproque mais j'ai conservée cette photo quand même.

\- L'amour de ta vie et tu as failli tuer ses enfants ?

\- Je n'avais pas tous mes esprits. Tu sais ce que c'est la folie, la vraie ? C'est encore plus puissant que ce que ton oncle a eu quand il a tué Laura.

Derek sentit des frissons à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Derek partit de chez Deucalion. Une fois dans sa voiture Laura soupira.

\- Bon ça s'est bien passé.

\- Désolé pour le souvenir de ta mort.

\- C'est rien. Le plus dingue c'est de savoir que Deucalion aimait maman. En même temps, ça m'avait effleuré l'esprit quand je l'avais vu à la rencontre des meutes à la vieille distillerie. Il avait ce regard… qui ne peux pas mentir et maman le regardait aussi comme si elle savait et elle savait sûrement.

À ce moment les yeux de Derek redevinrent rouge pour quelques secondes, mais il ne s'en aperçu pas et Laura non plus. Le loup démarra sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 23.**

 **Derek est passé voir Deucalion. ça c'est fait.**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour le chap 24 bisous**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le nouveau chapitre de TEWP**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Mais hé là les garçons, c'est quoi tout ça ? Vous faites une soirée ou un camp de 15 jours ?

Scott et Stiles, les bras chargés de cornets en papier remplis s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir et se tournèrent vers Mélissa, la maman de Scott, assise au salon. Ils firent le même sourire.

\- Non juste une soirée maman.

\- Vous avez invité tout le lycée ?

\- Juste la meute.

\- Je vois. Je vous laisse gérer.

Les deux ados firent encore un sourire et montèrent déposer leurs achats dans la chambre de Scott. Ils firent le tri de ce qu'ils devaient descendre au frigo ou au congélateur et redescendirent pour ranger leur butin. Une fois tout ça finit, ils se posèrent au salon avec Mélissa.

\- Vous connaissez les règles les garçons. Personne dans ma chambre, ne rien casser. Pas de vomi, pas de filles enceintes.

\- C'est noté maman.

\- Comptez sur nous Mélissa.

\- Vous serez combien ?

\- Heu Lydia, Kira, nous deux, Liam, Malia mais pas sûr, Derek et Parrish. Il y aura donc deux adultes avec nous, dont un membre de la police, donc il ne risque pas d'y avoir de débordement. En plus Parrish, Kira, Liam, Malia, Derek et moi nous sommes insensibles à l'alcool.

\- Bien ça devrait aller alors.

La mère de Scott leur adressa un grand sourire. Elle avait confiance en ces deux-là. Elle se retint de justesse de leur dire qu'elle avait vu Derek à l'hôpital en début de journée.

* * *

Mélissa avait été super sympa. Elle savait que Derek avait été là pour Braeden à sa dernière hospitalisation, elle n'avait donc pas hésité à le conduire à la morgue pour voir le corps. Derek était resté stoïque. Un léger pincement au cœur quand même en voyant la jeune fille sans vie et un profond respect pour elle. Il ne resta pas longtemps et rentra ensuite directement chez lui.

\- Tu rêves de ses bras, oui mais tu ne sais pas comment l'aimer. Tu as l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié. Et tu es comme une île en plein océan, on dirait que ton cœur est trop grand.

Laura chantait ce morceau de chanson qu'elle avait un peu modifié. Elle répétait en boucle les paroles pendant que Derek mangeait du fromage assit dans son canapé.

\- Laura stop, ça fait cinq fois que tu chantes la même chose, j'ai saisi le message.

\- Tu veux que je change de chanson ?

\- Je veux que tu arrête de chanter surtout.

\- On pourrait chanter la chanson de maman. Tu sais celle que je fredonne tout le temps.

\- Non Laura.

\- T'es quand même compliqué.

Derek continua de manger en pensant à Braeden. Il revoyait la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassée. Elle qui lui avait apprit à manier les armes. Il se perdit dans les moments de sexe partagés avec elle quand une voix le coupa net.

\- Tu es absolument dégoûtant. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

\- Désolé, le fait que tu entendes mes pensées m'a échappé.

\- Sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Je sais pas toi, mais moi je m'ennuie grave.

Derek soupira et se leva. Il but un grand verre d'eau et retira son pull pour faire des pompes. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit au maximum.

\- On avance je trouve. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi un truc a mal fonctionné, pourquoi tes yeux sont devenus rouges un moment ni même comment je fais pour quitter ton esprit.

Derek sentit une pointe de déception dans la voix de sa sœur et arrêta ses pompes pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre.

\- J'ai pas le sentiment que je puisse faire quoi que soit sœurette. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourtant il doit y avoir une solution. On ne va pas rester comme ça. Tu mets de la musique s'il te plait. C'est affreux ce silence, comment tu fais ?

\- Je suis habitué.

Derek se leva et prit son portable. Il le déverrouilla et tomba sur la photo de Stiles qu'il avait mise en fond d'écran. Il sourit en regardant le visage rieur de l'ado.

\- On voit que tu l'aimes. Il te manque hein ?

\- Ouais, il me manque.

Il se rassit pas terre et mit de la musique.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une étoile et de lion… Marilyn, Marilyn… Chantonna Laura.

\- En fait ta voix me rassure Laura.

\- J'adore chanter. Tu as pas que du n'importe quoi là-dessus, je connais beaucoup de choses. Alors pour Stiles, tu vas tenir jusqu'à lundi ?

\- Il reste deux jours, donc je pense que oui, mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller le voir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que ça te torture ?

\- Je veux respecter sa demande, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à m'imposer.

\- T'imposer non, mais suggéré c'est pas interdit. Oh j'adore cette chanson, mets plus fort frérot.

Derek monta le son et Laura se mit à chanter.

\- Petit frère ne brûle pas les étapes, un conseil reste sur tes gardes. Encaisse en silence quand la vie te met des claques il faut que tu contre-attaques.

Et Derek suivi:

\- Petite sœur chaque jour mène ton combat, un conseil anticipe les coups bas. Encaisse en silence si le passé te rattrape il faut que tu contre-attaques.

\- N'attend pas qu'une personne parte pour lui déclarer ta flamme.

A la fin de la chanson Derek soupira.

\- Combien de fois on l'a écouté celle-là ?

\- Des millions de fois et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas avoir compris les paroles.

\- Si, si… ça reste une chanson Laura.

\- Tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je lui dirai lundi.

\- Tu le ferras vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que là tout de suite, tu en as envie et que je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une once de courage pour le faire.

\- Tu es pénible Laura.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ce serait trop simple si je ne te poussais pas un peu. Aaahh, tu vois que tu l'as la chanson de maman.

\- J'ai jamais dis que je ne l'avais pas, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la chanter c'est tout.

Mais Laura chanta et Derek finit par la suivre. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson Derek sentit une chaleur monter en lui et ses yeux se rougirent. Il le remarqua, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de chanter doucement et puis tout à coup, il entendit une troisième voix résonner dans le loft.

* * *

 **Alors, Derek qui chante, ça peut être déroutant, j'avoue... j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perturbé.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	25. Chapter 25

**nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek arrêta de chanter et se leva les yeux écarquillés pours regarder la personne devant lui.

\- Maman ?

La femme planta son regard vers le loup, sourit et ce dernier cru s'évanouir.

\- Comment tu…

\- Je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer si tu veux bien. Ton esprit torturé a appelé ta sœur et l'esprit de ta sœur, ne pouvant rien faire, a finit par m'appeler, mais ta sœur était coincée et moi j'étais encore plus coincée qu'elle.

\- Les yeux rouges c'était vraiment toi alors ?

\- Oui Derek. C'était mon moyen d'apparaître

\- Où est Laura ?

\- Je suis toujours là Derek.

Le loup soupira soulagé.

\- Tu as eu peur que je sois partie ?

\- J'avoue oui, sur le coup je me suis dis merde elle est où ?

Derek s'approcha de sa mère et voulu la toucher, mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Peut-être parce que ta sœur et toi avez besoin de moi pour vous en sortir.

Derek ferma les yeux et des larmes en coulèrent. Il savait que ce n'était pas que les siennes.

\- Vous me manquez toutes les deux tellement. Je me demande ce qui me fait tenir depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ta sœur en premier t'a fait tenir jusqu'à l'année passée et depuis, sûrement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a prit le relais.

\- Je ne connais personne qui soit constant autour de moi depuis la mort de Laura.

\- Moi si, je sais qui est constant dans ta vie depuis ce moment-là, affirma Laura d'un ton autoritaire mais bienveillant.

Derek rouvrit les yeux.

\- Stiles ! Il est le seul à avoir été constant, le seul à me tenir vivant, le seul à me garder humain. Depuis ta mort Laura. je n'ai vu que lui. Il a toujours été là et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

\- Tu lui as déjà dis tout ça ? Tu lui as seulement une seule fois dis merci ?

\- Non maman jamais, pourtant il le mérite. Il n'a jamais rien fait dans son propre intérêt et ne m'a jamais demandé de compte.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

Derek ramassa son portable et composa le numéro de Stiles qui répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

\- Derek, un problème ?

\- Non. Je… j'avais juste besoin de t'entendre et je… j'aimerais te dire merci Stiles.

\- De… pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi cette année. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as aimé aussi sans jamais rien me demander en retour, sans jamais te plaindre ou à peine pour la forme. Depuis le mort de Laura, c'est toi Stiles qui me fait tenir. C'est toi qui as fais que je ne tombe pas dans la folie après la disparition de ma sœur. Toi qui m'as gardé humain. Tu es mon ancrage Stiles.

\- Derek…

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire. On se voit lundi ?

\- Oui, on se voit lundi.

Stiles raccrocha le premier et Derek soupira en raccrochant lui aussi. Il regarda sa mère qui lui souriait.

\- Je ne vais pas rester Derek. Sur ce coup, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

\- Maman… Lança Derek

\- Maman…Répéta Laura

Et Talia disparue comme elle était arrivée.

\- Tu as changé d'ancrage et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte Derek. Tu te croyais toujours sous le contrôle de ta colère, mais ce n'était pas vrai depuis longtemps. Tu pensais toujours que maman était ton ancrage.

\- Je le pensais oui. Que son souvenir était mon ancrage, mais je n'ai pas réalisé que ce n'était plus à elle que je pensais quand j'avais besoin de garder le contrôle. C'était et c'est toujours à Stiles.

\- On a déjà fait un bon pas en avant, mais je suis toujours là. Maman pourra revenir tu sais, quand tu sauras comment et quand utiliser ton pouvoir, elle reviendra au besoin. Tu n'es pas un alpha Derek, mais tu es un loup puissant, au même niveau que moi ou maman et je suis persuadée que tu seras un jour encore plus puissant que maman si enfin tu te laisses aller à vivre. Que tu acceptes le bonheur avec son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Tu dois vivre Derek. Franchement c'est quoi ta vie ? Regarde où tu vis, regarde ce que tu manges et ce que tu fais de tes journées quand tu n'as personne à combattre ou à protéger.

\- Je sais tout ça Laura, mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai peur… peur de refaire les erreurs du passé, peur de me faire avoir, peur de…

\- Si tu continu de fermer les yeux tu vas continuer à foncer droit dans le mur et refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore en t'entourant des mauvaise personne. Si tu n'avais pas rencontré Scott et Stiles où serais-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Mort sans doute.

\- Et sans Stiles ?

\- Sûrement aussi fou que Peter.

\- Ne le laisse pas attendre parce que tu sais qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. Il ne mérite pas ça et entre nous toi, non plus. Si maman et moi, on est arrivées à toi c'est pour te faire voir et comprendre des choses. Rien n'arrive par hasard Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

\- Rien jusqu'à lundi. Vous avez placé ce jour-là, gardez-le. J'aimerais te dire que je serai partie avant, mais je n'en sais rien. Mais même avec moi, tu y arriveras. Il t'aime avec tout ce qu'il a vu de toi et tu l'aimes avec tout ce que tu as vu de lui. Même après le Nogitsune, même après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Ne lâche pas maintenant en te cachant derrière ta peur.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas changer après l'incendie ?

\- Je me suis raccrochée à autre choses qu'au passé. À toi en premier, parce que tu étais là et que tu étais un ado perdu et ensuite, j'ai menée une vie, ma vie. Je ne me suis pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse, je me suis pas empêchée de voir du monde, je suis allée chaque jour travailler. Vivre était mon ancrage Derek. L'envie de vivre et d'être heureuse m'a tenue en vie. Si Stiles est ta raison de vivre depuis un an, il le sera encore longtemps, mais de loin, ça ne sert à rien surtout si tu l'aimes.

\- Tu sais quoi Laura, je t'aime.

\- Je sais petit frère, moi aussi et pour toujours.

* * *

 **je répondrai aux rws ce soir.**

 **Bisous**

 **kitsune**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eeeet c'est lundi... dans la fic bien sûr..**

 **c'est enfin le lundi et la discussion Stiles/Derek. :-)**

 **merci pour la rw. bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lundi était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu. Le dimanche avait été calme et pour Stiles et pour Derek. Ils étaient restés chacun chez soi. Stiles avait imprimé et plastifié une photo pour sa maman. Derek avait prit le temps de remplir son frigo et s'était amusé à changer un peu les meubles de place dans son loft, mais surtout il avait accroché un tableau au-dessus de son lit. Une ancienne photo de sa mère, Laura, lui et Cora devant le manoir Hale au sommet de sa beauté. Il était content de lui. Il avait, en effet, décidé de ne plus s'accrocher au passé et d'avancer. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais il aurait certainement Stiles à ses côtés. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour qu'il se dévoile enfin.

* * *

Et c'était lundi et il était 19 heures et Derek finissait de se préparer avec l'aide de sa sœur qui n'était toujours pas partie.

\- Tu es beau, s'extasia Laura.

\- Merci.

\- Un peu de couleur ça ne te fait pas de mal et ce bleu clair fait ressortir tes beaux yeux verts. Tout va bien se passer, ne stresse pas comme ça. Je vais me faire discrète promis. Bon on est prêt ?

Derek se regarda un dernier coup dans le miroir, haussa les épaules, prit ses clé et son portable, enfila son blouson et sortit. Il monta dans sa Camaro parquée devant l'immeuble et fila chez Stiles.

* * *

L'ado finissait de se préparer quand il entendit sonner. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit ouvrir la porte. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit Derek encore plus beau que d'habitude (si, si c'était possible).

\- Salut Derek, euh… entre.

\- Salut Stiles.

L'ado laissa entrer le loup et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

\- Euh, tu veux aller dans ma chambre ?

(Vraiment il est adorable).

Derek ne montra aucune réaction en entendant la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête. Il hocha la tête pour dire oui à Stiles et le suivi dans l'escalier. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit. Stiles porta son attention sur son réveil tandis que Derek regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

(Vas-y parle-lui avant que vous vous endormiez d'ennuie)

\- Tu vas bien ? Osa doucement le jeune Hale.

L'ado tourna la tête et regarda Derek.

\- Ça va ouais. Et toi ?

\- Aussi, ça va bien. Tu es allé au cimetière alors ?

\- Oui. Ça faisait longtemps. J'ai déposé une photo de moi sur la tombe de ma maman.

\- Je devrais aussi aller voir la mienne, mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je peux t'accompagner.

Derek quitta enfin ses mains des yeux et posa son regard sur le jeune. Qu'il était beau ce soir. Le loup eut un petit sourire en entendant sa sœur rire doucement.

\- C'était sérieux hein, reprit Stiles surprit de voir Derek sourire comme s'il avait pris ça pour une blague.

\- Merci. Pourquoi pas. Peut-être qu'avec toi j'aurais plus de courage.

\- Sinon, euh… avant-hier, tu m'as dis que j'étais ton ancrage… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai Stiles. J'ai eu quelques événements ces derniers jours qui m'ont aidé à me rendre compte de certaines choses. J'avais besoin de te le dire à ce moment-là pour me libérer de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi.

\- Moi non plus, pas toujours. Surtout au début.

\- Tu m'agaçais, confia Derek.

\- Je sais et je faisais peut-être un peu exprès parce que comme ça tu me portais de l'attention.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu envie de tout ça, je ne serais pas revenu vers toi à chaque fois.

\- Tu le faisais un peu exprès comme moi ?

\- Sûrement oui. Stiles… tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas dis si ce n'était pas vrai.

(Dis-lui que tu l'aimes abruti ou embrasse-le, merde)

\- Stiles… euh, tu… tu veux qu'on aille un peu marcher dehors ?

(C'est quoi encore cette idée ?)

(T'occupe)

\- Ben pourquoi pas. Tu me laisses le temps de passer un sweat et on y va.

L'ado se leva de son lit et Derek le suivit du regard. Il ouvrit son armoire et passa un sweat rouge à capuche qui avait l'air bien chaud et se retourna vers le lycaon en souriant.

\- On y va ?

* * *

Ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur du début de nuit. Derek, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir et Stiles, les mains dans les poches de son sweat.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? Demanda le loup.

\- Oh… je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aime bien la personne que tu es. Et puis tu es beau et… tu es quelqu'un de bien, Derek, même si tu ne le montres pas. Tu es un homme gentil qui a vécu beaucoup de choses qui t'ont brisé et derrière tout ça, il y a un Derek sensible, attentionné et peut-être même un brin romantique. J'aime ton côté un peu bestial, j'aime ton côté lunatique et ton côté sourwolf. J'aime tes sourires même s'ils sont supers rares, ça les rends exceptionnels à chaque fois.

\- Je vois… merci.

Le loup s'arrêta.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu trembles ?

\- C'est… ce que je t'ai dis qui me fait trembler.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est cette pureté que tu dégages qui m'a fait craquer Stiles. Cette innocence, cette douceur, cet odeur de sucre que tu transportes partout. Ton cœur qui bat frénétiquement, tes paroles parfois décousues et ta loyauté.

Le loup se tut et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune pour respirer son odeur. Stiles n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre la magie de l'instant. Il osa toutefois chuchoter :

\- Derek…

\- Je pensais pouvoir sortir les mots Stiles, mais… je… je suis désolé.

\- C'n'est pas grave si tu ne le dis pas. Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu… es amoureux ?

\- Oui Stiles, mais j'aurais aimé te le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Si je le sais, c'est déjà énorme. Tu le diras sûrement un jour quand tu pourras.

Derek lâcha Stiles et se recula d'un pas pour planter son regard bleu électrique dans les jolis yeux de miel. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'ado et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui frémit des pieds à la tête. Un frisson parcouru le dos du loup.

\- Est-ce que… on est ensemble ? Demanda timidement le lycaon.

\- Ben je suppose que si on veut les deux, euh… oui.

Derek sourit et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne pour rebrousser chemin. Le loup entendait la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête qui poussait des cris de joie et chantait des chansons d'amour. Ils rentrèrent chez Stiles et se posèrent devant la télé. Stiles parla beaucoup et Derek l'écouta beaucoup. Après minuit, Derek partit et rentra chez lui, non sans un dernier baiser au jeune homme. De toute façon, ils se revoyaient le lendemain pour la soirée de Scott.

* * *

Stiles passa la nuit sur un nuage. Derek l'aimait, Derek l'avait embrassé. Il sortait avec Derek. Il envoya un message à Scott.

'' Tu avais raison Scotty. Derek et moi, on sort ensemble''

Il reçu une réponse :

'' Je ne suis absolument pas surpris. À demain''.

* * *

 **et voilà un bon pas en avant de fait :-)**

 **Laura est toujours là, mas elle s'est tenue tranquille. on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite et bientôt la soirée chez Scott. :-)**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	27. Chapter 27

**coucou me revoilà**

 **après le tout doux tout crème du chap précédent...revenons à du Laura/Derek.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Derek était retourné dans son loft et s'était directement couché dans son lit. Les jambes croisés et les bras derrière la tête.

\- Ça te rend heureux ? Demanda Laura.

\- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été avant.

\- C'est dommage, j'adorerais vous regarder depuis l'extérieur. J'ai senti tes frissons, c'était impressionnant. Dommage que tu n'ais pas réussi à lui dire que tu l'aimes, mais il a compris, c'est l'essentiel et tu as même pas eu besoin de moi. Je te félicite.

\- Merci.

\- Ça fait 15 fois que tu soupires d'aise depuis que tu es rentré.

\- Je l'ai embrassé…

\- Oui, c'était mignon, mais bon chaste, mais mignon.

\- Laura…

\- Par contre je suis toujours là. Je dois sûrement encore avoir des choses à faire.

\- Sûrement.

\- C'est pas la soirée où tu as envie de parler hein ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment ?

\- J'avoue avoir la tête ailleurs.

\- Ton bonheur me fait plaisir, essaie de tout faire pour le garder.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. On se revoit demain.

\- Oui à la soirée de Scott.

\- Non, je disais toi et moi Laura, on se revoit, ou reparle demain comme tu préfères. Il faut que je dorme… trop d'émotions.

\- Je suis désolé de squatter ta tête et de te priver de certaines choses.

\- C'est pas grave, j'apprends à faire autrement et à changer mes habitudes. Bonne nuit Laura.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

* * *

Dans son lit, Stiles se tournait dans tous les sens. Trop fébrile pour dormir. Derek l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassé. Ça avait été tellement doux, tellement fabuleux, tellement grisant. Un contact à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et sur ses lèvres. Il sortait avec Derek Hale et rien d'autre ne comptait désormais. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis un an, l'homme dont il rêvait depuis un an…

Un seul regret l'habitait, que tout ça ne se soit pas fait plus tôt. Mais ça n'aurait sûrement pas été pareil. Pas aussi beau, pas aussi exceptionnel. Le temps leur avait donné l'envie, le besoin d'être ensemble et de s'aimer. Et maintenant Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ce simple baiser tout chaste que le loup lui avait fait. Deux baisers, en fait, mais le deuxième avait été plus furtif. Plus comme un frôlement qu'un baiser. Un frôlement délicieux, un frôlement enivrant, entêtant, mais trop rapide, bien trop rapide. L'ado avait désormais envie de savoir le goût qu'il y avait derrière les lèvres du lycaon. S'introduire dans la cavité humide et jouer avec la langue de l'autre. Savoir comment Derek embrasse réellement. Savoir si c'est encore plus chaud, encore plus doux et que ça lui fasse tourner la tête comme il l'a tant rêvé. L'ado finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

* * *

Il se fit réveiller le lendemain par son père.

\- Hey Stiles.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oh aaalut papa, dit-il dans un bâillement

\- Alors ta soirée ?

\- Tu viens me réveiller juste pour ça ?

\- Nooon voyons. Je voulais te voir avant que j'aille me coucher et que tu partes chez Scott et accessoirement, demander comment c'est passé ta soirée ?

\- Ma soirée…

Stiles laissa un blanc et eu un sourire que son père qualifia de niais…

\- C'était coooool.

\- Bien. Je dois m'attendre à ce que Derek vienne à la maison régulièrement ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je vois. Tu as perdu ta langue ? Plaisanta le shérif devant le manque de dialogue de son fils.

\- Hein ?

Le shérif sourit devant son fils transit d'amour.

\- Non rien. Bon je vais me coucher. Tu connais le truc hein, pas de bêtises et le bla bla habituel. On se voit demain dans un état convenable.

\- Ça marche. Bonne… nuit, ou journée, comme tu le sens. À demain, je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime fils. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis.

Stiles s'étira et retira son duvet de sur lui. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour voir l'heure puis prit son portable. Il tapa un message pour Scott.

'' Dans une heure je suis chez toi''

Il reposa son portable et partit se doucher. Il chantonna sous l'eau tiède. Une fois sortit de la baignoire, il rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller et prépara ses affaires pour la soirée et la nuit chez Scott.

* * *

Derek se réveilla dans son lit et son premier réflexe fût d'appeler sa sœur qui répondit présente.

\- Toi tu as bien dormis, ça se sent au ton de ta voix.

\- Disons que j'avais moins de soucis en tête que d'habitude.

\- L'amour fait des miracles et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu frérot.

\- Tu étais amoureuse de… comment c'était son prénom déjà ?

\- Ryan.

\- Oui voilà Ryan.

\- Je l'aimais Derek, mais pas comme tu aimes Stiles. Pas d'un amour aussi pur et passionnel, mais j'aurais pu faire ma vie avec. J'aurais voulu. J'aurais dû si je n'étais pas revenue à Beacon Hills bêtement sur un coup de tête. De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

\- C'était pas ça… quelque part, il me piquait ma grande sœur. La seule famille qui me restait. J'avais peur que tu partes en me laissant.

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé petit frère. J'ai toujours été là et je t'avais promis de toujours l'être. Je ne suis pas revenue à Beacon Hills pour te laisser, j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis venue car j'ai cru… que notre famille pourrait se reconstruire avec notre oncle et… j'ai fais une erreur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis venue pour toi parce que tu avais besoin de notre famille. Et je me suis dit, s'il existe une minime chance pour reconstruire un peu tout ça, je devais la saisir. Je suis désolé Derek.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'être partie. Je savais que tu allais revenir si tu le pouvais et tu n'as juste pas pu.

\- Ne pensons plus à tout ça, Derek. Vas de l'avant. Entraîne Stiles avec toi et faites juste en sorte d'être heureux ensemble ou pas d'ailleurs. L'amour ce n'est jamais totalement garanti.

\- Ces quelques jours avec toi m'ont fait beaucoup de bien je peux sincèrement te remercier. Tu es une sœur formidable, tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Même si parfois je ne suis pas toujours très sympa avec toi. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette chance de pouvoir te reparler, de nouveau pouvoir t'entendre. Un cadeau tombé dont ne sait où, mais qui m'a vraiment aidé.

\- Tu vois même dans ma mort, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci Laura.

\- Merci à toi Derek.

Le loup fut parcouru d'un frisson intense et tomba au sol. Il se releva quelques minutes après en haletant.

\- Laura !... Laura ?

* * *

 **Mais mais mais...et j'ose vous laisser sur ça...**

 **mais vraiment je suis méchante on dirait. moi-même je m'étonne de mes coupures de chapitres... arf**

 **merci pour la rw. bisous et à Dimanche :-)**

 **Kitsune**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour bonjour en ce dimanche de pluie :-(**

* * *

Derek appelait Laura, mais il n'entendit rien au début et puis il finit par entendre une voix derrière lui et se retourna pour tomber sur sa sœur toute entière. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent quelques instants et Laura se mit à plaisanter.

\- Ben alors quoi, tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Laura, tu es…

\- Je crois que je suis comme maman était l'autre jour. Essaye de me toucher pour voir.

Derek s'approcha doucement, mais ne rencontra que du vide quand il tendit la main.

\- C'est pas banal.

\- Je suis libre… mais toujours là par contre. Il y a sûrement encore quelque chose que je dois régler. Tu crois que d'autres gens me voient ?

\- On va sortir faire quelques pas et on va vite s'en rendre compte.

Laura suivit son frère dans l'escalier. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dehors et marchèrent côte à côte dans la rue, au bout de 10 minutes, ils croisèrent un vieil homme qui marchait en contre sens. Il ne s'arrêta pas, dit bonjour à Derek et Laura le traversa comme de rien.

\- Bon ben au moins on est fixé. Viens on rentre, dit Derek.

Ils revinrent au loft.

\- Donc comme a dit oncle Peter, tu es normalement le seul à m'entendre et à me voir, par contre tu dois me parler à haute voix ou tu penses que tu peux communiquer autrement ?

\- Je peux grogner si tu veux.

\- Je sais que tu es le spécialiste pour ça, mais je pensais plutôt tenter par la pensée. Essaye de penser à quelque chose.

(Je vais mettre quoi ce soir ?)

\- Ton jean noir et un pull blanc. Hééé ça marche.

\- Bon déjà ça c'est bien, parce que je me vois mal parler tout seul comme un imbécile si on est dans le monde.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi je vais aller me doucher.

Derek partit à la salle de bain et entendit sa sœur lui crier.

\- C'est bon, cette fois tu peux profiter de faire tout ce que tu veux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

\- Tu crois que je peux passer entre les murs ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Je vais essayer.

Derek se concentra sur le silence pour savoir ce que sa sœur trafiquait puis il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un: '' Aïe, merde alors !''. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est ça, marre toi idiot. Je vais aller me promener. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu penses sous ta douche. Je reviens dans 20 minutes, si tu n'as pas fini tant pis pour toi.

Derek grogna puis soupira en entendant la porte du loft se fermer. Peut-être que Laura aurait dû rester dans sa tête finalement. Il alluma les deux valves et l'eau se déversa en gouttelettes sur lui. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche convenablement et longuement. Ça lui avait manqué ces moments de relaxation intense où il se sentait juste bien, calme et qu'il libérait son esprit pour un moment. Il en grognerait presque de plaisir. Depuis longtemps, ça a toujours été son moment à lui tout seul.

Il avait détesté devoir le partager avec sa sœur même s'il adorait cette dernière. Il se frotta la nuque avec ses doigts et roula la tête de droite à gauche pour détendre ses muscles un par un. Sa main gauche passa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement évaluant la longueur. Oui il faudrait qu'il les coupe bientôt. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et attrapa le shampoing. Il en mit dans sa main et massa sa tête avec ses deux mains, puis revint sous les gouttelettes en refermant les yeux. Il pensa à la soirée de Scott. L'alpha ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de venir ou pas. Il avait dit : on est vivants, on doit le fêter c'est un ordre. Et finalement c'était bien qu'il ait forcé. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant il était avec Stiles. Cet ado hyperactif qu'il aimait. Oui maintenant Derek se l'avouait et il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Ça lui aurait évité bien des prises de tête, bien des moments de doutes et de colère. Il se dit pour lui-même que Kate lui avait bien abimé le cœur et la tête. Il avait eu vraiment de la chance d'avoir sa sœur après et encore de la chance d'avoir Stiles dans sa vie depuis un an. Il y devait sa santé mentale et son humanité, malgré tout.

Depuis quand avait commencé son attrait pour le jeune Stilinski ? Sans aucun doute depuis le début. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui. D'abord et uniquement parce qu'il avait entendu le ''gosse'' prononcer son nom alors que lui ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux abrutis venus empiéter sur son terrain. Et il avait rapidement cherché à savoir. Avait suivi les deux jeunes au lycée, chez eux, en fait partout. Il en avait appris des choses sur ces deux idiots. Surtout que Stiles était un garçon fidèle en amour comme en amitié, loyal, serviable, mais fatiguant. Trop fatiguant pour le loup et ses changements d'humeur régis par la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Il avait laissé vite tomber d'en savoir plus, mais quoi qu'il fasse son chemin croisait toujours celui de l'ado casse-pieds. Ça l'avait énervé et il l'avait détesté. Fortement. De tout son être parce que ce gamin le faisait sourire et ça, à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sourire alors qu'il n'avait plus de famille, sourire alors qu'il s'était fait avoir par Kate. Sourire alors que tout son monde s'était écroulé après la mort de Laura. Ça lui était impossible et pourtant sans le vouloir il souriait de plus en plus et toujours à cause de Stiles. Et puis non-content de lui avoir arraché des sourires, il avait fallu que l'ado s'immisce dans ses pensées. En premier à cause de son statut d'humain sans pouvoirs, enfin sans pouvoirs pour les batailles. Parce que Stiles en avait du pouvoir. Et ça les ennemis l'avaient vite compris. Du pouvoir sur la meute. Car si Stiles souffrait, c'est Scott qui souffrait aussi, si Stiles avait peur, c'est la meute qui avait peur pour lui… bref. Et puis était arrivé le Nogitsune avec son lot d'horreurs et de souffrances. Et Derek avait eu peur, très peur. Trop peur pour cet ado impossible à suivre. Trop peur de le voir disparaître parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, mais n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et puis Il y avait eu Malia et puis il y avait eu Braeden et il avait enfoui tout ça, histoire de revenir ''à la normale''…

Et il y avait eu la révélation de l'ado la semaine passée qui avait radicalement changé sa vie. Avait retourné sa tête, son cœur et même son âme. Laura et sa mère n'étaient pas venues pour rien, il le savait bien. Son être tout entier les avait appelés car son inconscient savait que lui tout seul n'arriverait à rien face au blindage que Derek s'était forgé.

\- Tu es mort ou pas ?

Derek ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Laura était revenue et connaissant sa sœur, elle avait fait bien plus que 20 minutes dehors. Il se dépêcha de finir sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée sur les hanches.

* * *

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **nous sommes jeudi, voici le nouveau chapitre de The evolved wolfs's power.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Alors cette douche ? Demanda malicieusement Laura assise sur le canapé du loft, le dos tourné à son frère en train de s'habiller.

Le loup savait où sa sœur voulait en venir et il décida de jouer le jeu.

\- Intense, très intense.

\- Oh… Des pensées sur Stiles ?

\- Que des pensées pour Stiles oui.

\- Bien, au moins tu as pu te faire plaisir.

Derek eut un sourire et vint se pencher vers sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas idée comme ça fait du bien de me vider…

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond l'air choqué.

\- L'esprit ! Et Derek éclata d'un rire franc

\- Raaah, sale petit louveteau…

\- Franchement, tu croyais quoi ? J'ai plus 18 ans, hein.

\- Bon, je reconnais que tu m'as bien eu. Ça fait quoi Derek, dix ans bientôt que je ne t'ai plus entendu rire comme ça. Depuis…

Derek hocha la tête. Laura le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es super bien comme ça. Il va être fou de toi… enfin il l'est déjà, mais là encore plus. Je peux venir aussi à cette soirée ?

\- On va faire un test en arrivant avec Scott. S'il ne te voit pas, oui tu peux venir.

\- Super. J'ai envie de te voir embrasser Stiles. Ça doit être tellement mignon.

\- Laura pitié…

* * *

Le loup et sa sœur s'assirent dans la Camaro et Derek démarra direction chez l'alpha.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air hyper joyeux.

\- C'est pas mon genre les soirées.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Essaye de sourire un peu.

\- Ça va Laura, ne commence pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas déjà ? Au temps pour moi, j'ai cru.

Le loup soupira et décida d'ignorer.

\- Au fait Laura, de quelle couleur sont tes yeux?

\- Bruns peut-être, comme ils ont toujours été.

\- Non, tes yeux surnaturels.

\- Oh… je me suis posé la question pendant ma balade et j'ai regardé, ils sont jaunes. Quand tu n'as pas envie de rire y a rien à faire pour te dérider.

\- J'ai compris des choses, mais je suis toujours le même, faut pas se leurrer.

\- Bon je suppose que si Stiles est tombé amoureux de toi et de ton caractère, tu ne vas pas faire l'effort de changer.

\- Gentiment peut-être. Enfin je pourrais tenter.

Derek arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Scott et en descendit en laissant la porte ouverte quelques instants, le temps de prendre son sac dans le coffre, mais surtout de laisser sortir sa sœur sans que ça fasse suspect. Derek inspira et alla sonner chez Scott qui vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Il le fit entrer, mais ne vit pas Laura derrière son frère.

(C'est bon, tu peux rester.)

Laura jubilait et regarda partout, parcourra les pièces de la maison les unes après les autres, puis revint vers son frère.

(Quoi ?)

(Il ne devrait pas être là ton Stiles ?)

(Il finit de se préparer m'a dit Scott)

(C'est dommage d'être à une soirée en tant que fantôme. Je ne peux pas manger, pas parler, sauf à toi. Mais bon, je suis contente de rencontrer la meute dont tu fais partie.)

Laura partie à la cuisine pour espionner un peu le true-alpha. On n'a pas la chance d'en rencontrer un tous les jours. Derek ne comprenait pas cette fascination qu'avait sa sœur pour le gosse McCall, mais peu importe, lui-même avait bien une fascination pour Stiles, alors bon, il ne s'étonnait de plus rien. Il se retourna en entendant un pas connu descendre l'escalier.

Stiles arriva dans le salon et s'arrêta net. Ses joues se colorèrent et il salua timidement Derek.

\- Hello.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Tu… tu es venu, c'est chouette.

\- J'avais pas trop le choix et puis tu es là, alors j'ai pas hésité.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Lentement, Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ado et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ''désormais'' petit ami.

\- Oh beurk, il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de choses. Scott était debout devant eux et voulait poser un plat sur la table. Stiles et Derek se lâchèrent et reculèrent chacun de quelques pas.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Scotty ?

\- Non ça va. Par contre tu peux aller ouvrir, ça va sonner.

Stiles se précipita hors du salon en trois bonds qui firent sourire Derek.

\- Hey Derek, tu viens avec moi à la cuisine?

Le bêta suivi l'alpha et rencontra le regard de sa sœur en pénétrant dans la pièce. Scott lui mit un plateau dans les mains.

\- Une seule chose, Derek. Stiles il t'aime. Pour de vrai, c'est loin d'être un jeu pour lui, je peux te le garantir. T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Sinon tu vas avoir affaire à ma colère. Bien, ça c'est réglé. Maintenant, ça va mieux ton truc avec ta sœur ?

\- J'ai plus ou moins réglé le problème. Et pour Stiles, c'est pas non plus un jeu pour moi.

\- Parfait que des bonnes nouvelles… encore une chose… essaye de t'amuser ou au moins d'avoir l'air de t'amuser.

(Waouh autoritaire l'alpha. Je suis de son avis aussi) Lança Laura assise sur une chaise.

Derek sourit légèrement et partit mettre le plateau sur la table et saluer Lydia et Parrish qui venaient d'arriver. La blonde vénitienne claqua la bise à tout le monde et Parrish serra les mains des garçons. Pas de répit, quelqu'un sonna directement après et Stiles ouvrit la porte sur Kira et Liam. Ils étaient au complet. Non pas tout à fait. Stiles demanda quand même :

\- Et Malia ?

Tous le regardèrent l'air étonné.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis plus avec, qu'elle ne fait plus partie de la meute si ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle passerait peut-être, le rassura Scott.

Stiles revint au salon. Derek discutait avec Parrish. Lydia racontait sa vie à Liam que ça semblait grandement intéresser vu la tête qu'il faisait et Scott embrassait Kira à pleine bouche. Stiles partit à la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce il lança un joyeux :

\- Bonjour, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu avant !

Laura se raidit assise sur sa chaise.

(Derek ramène-toi, on a un souci.)

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre...**

 **vous avez vu, Stiles voit Laura... hihihihihi**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite . bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **voici la suite de TEWP**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek entra dans la cuisine au moment où Stiles se dirigeait vers Laura qui restait immobile.

\- Vous ressemblez un peu à quelqu'un, mais je n'arri…

\- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas venir boire un verre avec nous ? Intervint Derek rapidement.

Stiles se retourna vers Derek.

(Barre-toi Laura, vite)

Le plus discrètement possible, Laura se leva et sortit de la maison par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Je disais juste bonjour à cette femme qui…

Stiles stoppa sa phrase cherchant des yeux la jeune femme qu'il avait vue juste avant.

\- Elle était là sur la chaise.

\- Qui ? Demanda innocemment le loup.

\- Une jeune femme, genre 30 ans. Cheveux bruns.

\- Il n'y a personne Stiles. Et je n'ai vu personne en arrivant.

\- Je vais aller demander à Scott.

Stiles partit de la pièce et Derek se précipita vers la fenêtre.

(Laura t'es par là ?)

(Ouais. Comment il a pu me voir ? Ton alpha ne peut pas lui. Tu es sûr qu'il est humain ?)

(Tout à fait sûr, oui)

(Tu n'as pas couché avec lui pourtant. Tu ne l'as jamais mordu… alors quoi, comment ?)

(Je ne sais pas)

Derek se retourna d'un coup sec en sentant arriver Stiles et Scott. Il s'écarta loin de la fenêtre d'un bond.

\- Mais je te jure Scott elle était là, dans ta cuisine. Brune, des longs cheveux droits. Plutôt jolie.

(Oh il est charmant ce jeune homme)

(La ferme Laura)

\- Ben j'ai invité personne d'autre que la meute. Tu as du rêver.

\- Je te jure que non. Je l'ai même salué et elle a levée les yeux vers moi. Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Un effet de lumière peut-être.

\- Tu as déjà vu un effet de lumière qui lève les yeux toi ? D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait penser à quelqu'un, mais j'ai du mal à savoir à qui.

(Si elle fait le rapprochement avec Cora, on est mal barré frérot)

(Il est super intelligent, il va faire le rapprochement avec Cora)

\- En fait, on aurait dit Cora.

(Et bim, je te l'avais dis)

(Il est hyper rapide à la déduction, dis donc)

\- Derek tu as amenée Cora ? Demanda l'alpha en humant l'air.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant elle ressemblait à Cora, mais avec dix ans de plus.

Scott se tourna vers Derek avec son regard rouge et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils partirent dehors par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ok, il s'est passé un truc, je sais pas bien quoi, mais Laura est sortie de ma tête et s'est matérialisé, mais normalement il n'y a que moi qui suis censé la voir et l'entendre.

\- Donc elle était dans ma cuisine ?

\- Oui. Stiles n'est pas fou. Seulement, on a paniqué et elle est là-bas maintenant.

Derek montra un point sous la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Je vois rien, mais je te crois. Il faut lui dire. Explique-lui. S'il la voit, c'est pas banal et c'est sûrement pour une raison.

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui explique ça, ça va prendre des plombes.

\- M'expliquer quoi Derek ?

Le loup se raidit et tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine où Stiles se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Moi je vous laisse, j'ai des invités.

Scott passa devant Stiles et s'arrêta pour lui dire :

\- T'inquiète.

À son ton, Stiles comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'affreux. Il reporta son attention sur le loup qui s'était avancé vers lui.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu saches qu'avec mon évolution j'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs. Et j'en ai découvert un récemment que je ne maîtrise pas et le mieux c'est qu'on t'explique à deux.

Laura apparue de derrière la maison.

\- Elle est là. J'étais pas dingue, je me disais bien… c'est pas Cora !

\- Non… c'est Laura.

\- Laura… ta sœur…

\- Morte, oui Stiles. Vient, on va s'asseoir les trois et on va te raconter.

* * *

Et Laura et Derek racontèrent tout. Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire et c'était rare, bien assez rare pour s'en étonner.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles.

Le garçon reprit pied dans la réalité (ou l'irréalité plutôt) du moment. Il regarda successivement Laura et Derek.

\- Donc que moi je puisse voir Laura, c'est pas logique ?

\- Ouais, tu ne devrais ni me voir ni m'entendre, c'est réservé au loup qui a évolué parce que lui peut voir ceux qui font partie de sa meute ou sa famille. Attends une seconde… j'ai une théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais dans le contexte ce serait possible. Tu as bien couché avec Malia hein ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Toujours avec une protection ?

Stiles devint rouge tomate et baissa la tête.

\- Nan… pas la première fois.

\- C'est ça alors. Elle t'a transmis du pouvoir des Hale.

\- Effectivement ça fait un peu tiré par les cheveux, là quand même, soupira le jeune humain.

Derek grogna fortement et Stiles se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est rien… c'est juste penser à toi et Malia et qu'elle t'ait transmis ça.

\- Tu es jaloux petit frère ?

\- Mais la ferme Laura. Bon je vais dedans.

Le loup se leva et rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte.

Stiles regarda Laura qui haussa les épaules et dit simplement :

\- C'est Derek.

Stiles et Laura se sourirent.

\- J'aurais des millions de questions à ta poser, mais si tu permets de t'en poser au moins une.

\- Bien sûr fais seulement.

\- Tu as aidé Derek à découvrir et à accepter ses sentiments pour moi ?

\- Oui et je te cache pas que ça n'a pas été évident.

\- En tout cas, merci.

\- Tu l'aimes, ça se voit. C'est écrit dans tes yeux. Ce regard que tu poses sur lui est fabuleux et le regard que lui il pose sur toi, c'est quelque chose aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Un regard comment ?

\- Un regard qui vous tue d'amour. J'aurais aimé être un jour regardé de cette façon. N'importe qui sur terre aimerait ça.

Laura et Stiles parlèrent un moment et puis ils en vinrent à la mort de la louve.

\- C'est ma faute en fait, soupira Stiles.

\- Quoi ma mort ?

\- Non, si tout ça a commencé avec ton frère, avec Scott, avec Peter. C'est moi qui ai forcé Scott à aller dans la forêt pour trouver l'autre moitié de ton corps, et il a été mordu et on a accusé Derek et on est même venus te déterrer de la tombe qu'il avait creusée devant la maison pour toi. Je suis désolé.

\- Oh… bah tu sais, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte alors euh… sans rancune ? Demanda la louve en tendant sa main à Stiles.

Ce dernier voulut la serrer, mais rencontra du vide.

\- Sans rancune.

À ce moment Laura se leva et se sentit étrange.

\- Je crois bien que je dois y aller Stiles. Fais attention à toi et si mon frère t'embête, oblige-le à m'appeler. Il va finir par maitriser son pouvoir. Moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'apprendre.

Stiles se leva aussi et tout à coup, il ne vit plus Laura. Il soupira, se retourna vers la maison et vit Derek appuyé contre le mur.

\- Tu l'as vu partir ?

\- Tout juste.

\- Il faudra que tu trouves comment maîtriser ce pouvoir.

\- Oui… tu m'aideras ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le loup sourit et descendit les trois marches du perron pour venir prendre doucement Stiles contre lui et le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. L'ado lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Dis, tu me donneras un peu de ton pouvoir ?

Derek frissonna et Stiles se dégagea de ses bras comprenant la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Enfin pas tout de suite, hein… je… désolé. On… on rentre vers les autres ?

Derek prit la main de Stiles et ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

* * *

 **et voilà. Donc Stiles a rencontré Laura et elle a pu partir. voilà donc.**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite.**

 **ça file ces chapitres.**

 **bon dimanche.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **j'ai pas le temps ce matin. je rèp à vos rws dans l'aprèm**

 **bonne lecture**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu m'aurais cru fou si je t'avais dit que ma sœur était dans ma tête et qu'elle me parlait comme quelqu'un de réel.

\- Noooon !

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Bon ok peut être, surement même. En tout cas c'était dingue. J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec elle. Elle est vraiment sympa.

\- Mmmh.

\- Alors c'est vraiment un pouvoir familial ?

\- Ouais.

\- Désolé que ce soit Malia qui me l'ait passé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis… non rien.

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- J'ai pas à te demander des comptes sur ton passé.

\- Quelque part, j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui me le donne….

Stiles rougit en détournant les yeux.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai 24 ans et que tu es en train de me chauffer là.

Stiles devint carrément écarlate et se leva d'un bond du lit de Scott.

\- Heu… heum et si on redescendait à la fête hein ? Parce que là, bon, je dis que des conneries.

Derek se leva en souriant et vint doucement vers Stiles qui recula contre la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Il finit le dos plaqué contre et Derek vint placer ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Stiles et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux au reflet inquiet du jeune homme. Stiles inspira profondément et retint sa respiration.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non, du tout, je…

\- Tu es inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer ?

\- Voilà c'est ça.

Derek posa un baiser léger sur la joue de Stiles et se recula.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda le jeune homme surprit.

\- Tu ne voulais pas descendre vers les autres ?

\- Ça dépend, maintenant qu'on est là, on pourrait peut-être… enfin éventuellement, dans la mesure où on aurait envie tous les deux…. Peut-être un peu… enfin…

\- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes.

\- Ouais, c'est pas très clair, pardon… en fait, je… j'avais envie qu'on… s'embrasse.

\- Dis-le plus clairement alors.

Derek se replaça devant Stiles et posa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de l'ado. Le baiser fût chaste au début et puis Stiles passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Derek qui ouvrit la bouche sous la demande. L'effet du baiser fût bien au-delà de ce que l'un et l'autre avaient imaginé. Derek s'enflamma malgré lui et prit l'ado par les hanches pour le coller à son corps. Stiles sentit que le loup avait une érection bien présente et il rougit en continuant de l'embrasser et de lui caresser le dos. D'un geste rapide, Stiles passa ses mains sous le pull du loup et l'obligea à le retrier. Il resta en admiration devant le torse et le ventre musclé qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lécher, là tout de suite, mais il se contint et Derek reprit ses lèvres. Stiles entraîna son amour sur le lit de Scott et le lycaon se coucha doucement sur lui. C'est là que l'excitation de Stiles le ramena à la réalité et il se releva pour s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce… que tu fais ? Demanda l'ado soudain perdu.

\- Stiles, désolé, mais on ne va pas… pas maintenant et pas ici.

\- … … … On n'est pas obligé d'aller au bout hein… juste on peut se faire des câlins. Je sais me retenir hein.

\- Moi aussi, c'est pas la question.

Derek réfléchit quelques secondes puis vint s'allonger à côté de Stiles. Sans faire exprès, l'ado baissa les yeux vers la braguette du jean du loup et rougit de plus belle. Derek remarqua le regard et défit sa ceinture d'un geste rapide, glissa sa main dans le jean et se remit en place. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- On voit que tu as l'habitude.

L'ambiance chaude retomba doucement.

\- Je peux venir sur toi ? Demanda timidement le plus jeune.

\- Si tu veux, mais on va essayer de ne pas trop s'exciter.

Doucement, Stiles se releva et vint se coucher sur Derek en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le loup frissonna.

\- Si tu fais ça, on est mal barré.

\- J'ai encore rien fait.

Derek enserra tendrement le dos du jeune homme et ses doigts le caressèrent doucement. Stiles frissonna sous la caresse et plaça une main dans le cou de Derek et l'autre dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Sérieux, même comme ça je t'excite ?

Derek détourna la tête.

\- Désolé… je pensais que tu ne sentirais pas.

Stiles ne trouva rien de mieux que de se frotter au corps de Derek.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu…

Mais il fut interrompu par un baiser. Bon après tout, autant profiter. Pas la force ni l'envie de résister. Les deux jeunes hommes repartirent dans les embrassades et les câlins. Stiles frottait son érection contre celle de Derek. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à aller plus loin, mais ils avaient quand même envie de partager un moment de plaisir à leur façon.

* * *

Quand ils descendirent vers leurs amis Malia était là. Elle paraissait fâchée et pas vraiment très à l'aise. Elle resta 10 minutes puis partit.

\- Tu savais qu'elle va aller chercher sa mère ? Demanda Scott à Stiles.

\- Elle m'avait vaguement dit l'autre nuit, ouais. Je la croyais déjà partie en fait.

\- Et alors, Derek et toi, vous avez profité de mon lit ?

\- Pour s'embrasser et que pour ça Scott.

\- Je demandais comme ça, hein et c'est vrai que pour des trucs plus… poussés, je préfère que les gens évitent mon lit.

\- De toute façon, je le ferrais pas ici et encore moins avec l'alpha sous le même toit. Je suis pas taré. C'est presque de l'exhibitionniste vu tes facultés d'écoute.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à ça… genre si cette nuit Parrish et Lydia font des trucs…

\- Parrish ne ferra pas ça. Il va attendre que Lydia ait 18 ans. Il est quand même l'adjoint de mon père, qui je te le rappelle est shérif. Tu savais que je possède un peu de pouvoir de la famille Hale parce que j'ai couché avec Malia sans protection. C'est un truc de dingue.

\- Donc si tu…couche avec Derek, tu pourrais avoir certains de ses pouvoirs héréditaires ?

\- Apparemment ouais, ce serait possible. Ça voudrait, par exemple dire, que je pourrais ouvrir le caveau des Hale si j'avais des griffes.

\- Tu peux ouvrir le caveau familial Stiles. Un jour je te montrerai comment. Les non-loups de la famille faisaient différemment de nous.

Derek était apparu derrière Scott.

\- Tu risques bien de devenir un émissaire puissant, dit-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Stiles.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **bon dimanche à tous.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Quoi ? Lança Stiles, une moitié de croissant dans la bouche.

Le shérif le regardait petit-déjeuner sans le quitter des yeux, l'air préoccupé par une question brûlante.

\- Quoi papa ? Tu me fais flipper.

\- Je… tu t'es bien amusé chez Scott ?

\- Oui c'était pas mal.

\- Tu n'as pas forcé sur l'alcool ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de drogue ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu manges le petit déjeuner à 17 heures ?

L'ado leva la tête et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine puis il baissa les yeux sur son croissant, son chocolat froid et son bol de céréales.

\- Euh…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. J'avais faim, j'ai pas réfléchis.

\- Je vois ça. La tête ailleurs, hein ?

Le shérif sourit malicieusement.

\- Ça va, je pensais pas à Derek. C'est juste que je me suis levé y a trois heures. Je suis rentré y a une heure et je n'ai pas réalisé qu'on était en fin de journée.

\- Sinon… Derek… ça…

\- Quoi Derek ?

\- Je veux dire, il va bien ?

\- Ouais, je suppose. En tout cas y a trois heures, il allait bien. Je sens que ce n'est pas la question que tu voulais me poser.

\- Eeeehhhh. J'essaye, mais… comment te dire ça sans que tu te braques.

\- Tu refuses que je sois avec Derek ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas t'écouter. Je m'en fiche je ferai le mur, je me sauverai, je…

\- Stiles !

\- Pardon.

\- Non, je ne refuse pas que tu sois avec. Déjà, est-ce que j'ai le choix, hein ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Je voulais savoir s'il… s'est passé un… truc… entre vous ?

\- Ohhh, tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble ?

Le shérif rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

\- Voilà, c'était ça.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas majeur et… j'ai pas vu Derek depuis des semaines et je me dis qu'il pourrait déjà venir dîner ou… je sais pas… enfin, qu'on parle un peu… tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, même si c'est pas facile de te suivre. Et non, il ne s'est rien passé et oui, si tu veux l'inviter je pense qu'il dira oui. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de tout ça avec Derek et tu ne l'as pas fait pour Malia ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'avec Malia c'était plus… classique.

\- Parce que c'était une fille et Derek non ?

\- Non, parce que vous aviez le même âge tout simplement. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas avoir envie de dîner ?

\- Ben… je pense pas non, en tout cas pas à l'heure normale. Je suis un peu décalé là.

\- J'ai plus l'âge de suivre ton rythme d'ado. Je te laisserai une assiette tout à l'heure. Tu mangeras quand tu voudras. Je vais dans ma chambre finir quelques dossiers. Tu restes ici ?

\- Je viens de rentrer, je vais pas partir. Scott dort à cette heure-ci, sûrement. Les autres aussi, certainement. Je vais soit me mettre devant la télé soit allé dans ma chambre sur l'ordinateur.

Le shérif se leva et partit. Stiles resta un moment à table pour finir de manger puis rangea ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il jouait à un jeu sur ordi couché sur son lit quand il sursauta en entendant sa fenêtre se fermer. Il vit Derek debout dans sa chambre.

\- Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en posant l'ordi sur sa table de nuit et en se levant.

\- Je venais te voir pour te donner un peu de lecture.

Le loup tendit à l'ado une pile de feuilles.

\- Ça concerne ?

\- La transmission des pouvoirs héréditaires d'un loup à un humain. Ce sera peut-être plus clair comme ça.

\- Ah… merci. Tu restes un moment ?

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda le loup en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Je jouais à un jeu en ligne. Je dois tuer des zombies.

\- Tu n'en a pas assez vu des monstres avec la meute ?

\- Si… mais j'aime tuer des zombies, ça me passe le temps.

\- Espèce de geek va !

-…Noon, tu connais ce mot ?

\- J'ai que six ans de plus que toi, hein. Je sais ce que c'est un ordinateur, un jeu en ligne et un geek.

\- Désolé…. C'est juste que toi et la technologie, vous n'avez pas l'air potes.

\- C'est pas mon truc, c'est tout.

\- Super soirée, hein ?

\- Ça dépend des moments.

\- T'es pas causant aujourd'hui hein ?

\- Fatigué… un peu.

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Derek toujours assit le regarda en se tordant les mains.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles en regardant le loup.

\- Moi ? Non.

\- Tu as l'air…stressé.

\- Non… je peux venir vers toi ?

Stiles couché sur le dos se décala de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Viens seulement, mais enlève tes chaussures.

Le loup se leva, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu es venu juste pour m'amener de la lecture ou c'était un prétexte ?

\- …

\- Tu vas pas me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, je me contenterai de me dire que c'était un prétexte.

\- Ça ne sent plus le coyote ici.

\- C'est un bon point ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool. Ça va sentir le loup maintenant.

\- Y a des chances oui.

\- Bon on fait quoi ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On a peu dormis, ton père est à la maison et tu as de la lecture pour deux jours.

\- Comme tu n'es pas venu ici sans intentions, je te propose une activité plus amusante tout en restant couchés, sans faire de bruit et la lecture, je rattraperai mon retard cette nuit.

Sans demander l'autorisation, Stiles se hissa sur le corps de Derek qui hésita à la repousser puis laissa couler en faisant jurer à l'ado qu'il n'irait pas trop loin.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas, je m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes dessus presque… tu es quand même plus âgé.

\- Et ?

\- Ben je me disais que tu devais avoir de l'expérience.

\- Désolé de te décevoir. J'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons et je pense qu'aller plus loin me fait peur autant qu'à toi et ne mens pas, je le sais que ça te fait peur.

Stiles ne trouvait rien à dire face à l'honnête de Derek et il se contenta de se blottir contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait peur. Ce n'était déjà pas anodin une première fois avec une fille, mais alors avec un garçon c'était encore plus flippant. Pourtant il en avait envie, vraiment, clairement, depuis longtemps. Il avait rêvé que Derek le prenne, qu'il le fasse jouir, mais entre rêves et réalité il y avait une grande différence et Stiles, malgré son envie, n'était pas vraiment prêt à franchir la ligne entre ses fantasme et la vie réelle. À peu de choses près, le loup pensait la même chose.

* * *

Derek rentra chez lui vers 21 heures et Stiles descendit manger. Finalement, il n'était pas si décalé. Il se posa devant la télé et vit son père qui l'observait depuis la petite table qui lui servait de bureau. L'ado questionna son père du regard et ce dernier fit un geste en lui montrant son cou. Stiles ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et plaqua sa main sur sa gorge, abandonna son assiette sur le canapé et monta les marches de l'escalier pour aller se voir dans un miroir. Le loup lui avait fait un suçon. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, prit son portable et envoya un message au loup-garou.

'' Je ne te dis pas merci pour le suçon, on voit que ça !''

Derek sourit bêtement devant son écran de téléphone et se dit, que l'amour ça rendait vraiment idiot, mais que bon, il s'y ferait très bien !

* * *

 **Naaah c'est tout fluffy cette fin.. on plonge à fond dans la guimauve là... :)**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. bisous**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de TEWP en ce jeudi de soleil :-D**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Le jeudi de Stiles fut chiant à pleurer, le vendredi à peine meilleur. Scott passa le voir une heure et le samedi, l'ado était à deux doigts d'aller se perdre en forêt. Il se disait qu'au moins, ça ferrait un peu d'action dans sa vie. Il avait lu trois fois les feuilles que lui avait données Derek. Envoyé quatre messages au loup. Il avait même avancé dans le programme des cours à venir. Il traînait devant la télé en ce dimanche matin. Papa Stilinski ne rentrerait qu'en fin de journée et Scott était invité à déjeuner chez Kira. Encore une journée d'ennui profond. Il zappait à toute vitesse affalé sur le canapé du salon quand tout à coup.

\- Tu as lu mes feuilles ?

Stiles sursauta, cria et jeta la télécommande dans la direction de la voix. Il reprit son souffle en constatant que c'était Derek.

\- Mais t'es… complètement malade de faire un truc pareil. Annonce-toi quand tu arrives.

Derek s'approcha du canapé et tendit à Stiles la télécommande qu'il avait attrapée au vol.

\- Tu espérais me tuer avec cet engin ?

\- C'est une télécommande, Derek et j'ai pas percuté que c'était toi. Tu m'as fait peur. Déjà, comment tu es entré ?

\- Par la fenêtre de ta chambre.

\- Suis-je bête, les loups ne passent pas par la porte. Un sms ça coûte presque rien, tu sais.

\- Tu as lu mes feuilles ?

\- Salut Derek, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment tu vas?

Le loup haussa les sourcils et tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit sans comprendre. Le loup secoua la main de Stiles et la relâcha en disant.

\- Bonjour Stiles, tu vas bien ? As-tu lu mes feuilles ?

\- J'ai lu tes feuilles oui.

\- Toutes ?

\- Non juste une sur deux… évidement toutes. Tu veux t'asseoir, maintenant que tu es là ?

Derek retira son blouson, le posa sur le dossier du canapé, fit le tour du meuble pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu as compris pourquoi tu as réussi à voir Laura ?

\- Oui… ce n'est pas Malia qui m'a donné du pouvoir…c'est juste une histoire de lien avec ta famille, avec toi plus précisément.

\- Voilà c'est ça… en quelque sorte, on est âmes-sœurs et tu fais déjà partie de la famille Hale.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris ça aussi. Tu y crois ?

\- Y a quelques semaines, je t'aurais répondu non, là je suis forcé de répondre oui.

\- Je change de sujet, mais mon père veut t'inviter à dîner.

\- Quand ?

\- Euh… dans les prochains jours ou prochaines semaines, j'imagine. On n'en a pas reparlé.

\- Stiles… je peux t'embrasser ?

L'ado se tourna vers Derek en le regardant attendri.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Derek se sentit idiot d'avoir posé la question et voulut se lever, mais les lèvres de Stiles étaient déjà sur les siennes et il se laissa emporter.

* * *

John Stilinski avait souvent de bonnes intuitions. Aussi quand il arriva chez lui, il sentit qu'il valait mieux sonner plutôt que de surprendre une scène gênante. Il entra directement après s'être annoncé et vit son fils et Derek (comme il le pressentait) assis sur le canapé du salon, les deux avec légèrement les cheveux en vrac et le souffle court. Il leur sourit et partit se changer dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon Derek se leva pour partir, mais Stiles le retint par le poignet.

\- Oh, tu vas où ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. Ton père est là.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas te sauver comme un voleur. Il a vu que tu étais là, tu sais, c'est trop tard pour fuir.

Le loup réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se rasseoir. Après tout Stiles avait raison, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Je t'avoue que ça me mets un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Moi aussi, mais il faudra bien passer par là, alors comme ça ce sera fait. Et puis ça va, mon père tu le connais déjà.

\- En temps que shérif oui, pas en tant que futur beau-père.

\- Futur ? On n'est pas déjà ensemble ?

\- Une semaine demain Stiles, mais je pense pas que je peux déjà parler de ton père comme étant mon beau-père.

\- Ouais, ta théorie se tient.

Derek fronça les sourcils et le shérif entra au même moment.

\- Alors les jeunes… ça va ?

\- Journée calme. Rien à signaler. Je m'ennuyais, Derek est venu et la suite de la journée a été tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique.

Le shérif et Derek ouvrirent des yeux ronds en regardant Stiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Derek un poil énervé

Le loup se leva, serra la main du shérif, prit son blouson et partit sans demander son reste. Stilinski père eut l'impression de patauger complètement dans le yaourt. Il haussa les épaules et partit se servir un café. Stiles essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire pour que l'ambiance devienne aussi pesante d'un coup. Il avait pas tout compris. Il se leva d'un bond et entra dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas vraiment… mais assez bizarre. J'avoue n'avoir pas tout compris, mais ça n'a visiblement pas plu à Derek. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait de votre après-midi, mais évite de parler de cette façon.

\- Mais on a rien fait… on a discuté et on s'est un peu embrassé, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Pour ma part tu peux t'arrêter à ''on a discuté'', ça m'ira très bien.

\- Je croyais que tu étais ouvert et que ça ne te dérangeait pas ?

\- Oui, mais épargne-moi quand même les détails. C'est déjà pas si simple comme histoire, alors on va tenter de rester dans le soft, hein. Je suis vieux moi et je suis ton père. Essaye un tout petit peu de mesurer ce que tu racontes.

\- Mais à quel moment je suis tombé dans la 4ème dimension moi ?

\- Sûrement au moment où tu as décidé d'aller chercher un corps dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

\- Un demi-corps papa. Un peu de respect des détails tout de même.

Stiles réfléchissait toujours quand il entendit une voix peu banale juste derrière son père et qu'il vit une jeune femme assise sur le plan de travail.

\- Ben, bon c'est quoi encore cette histoire là ? Et je suis où ? Stiles…. Salut !

* * *

 **ahah, apparemment Stiles a eu une apparition.. mais qui et pourquoi ?**

 **à dimanche. bisous**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Un beau dimanche que je vais passer en famille pour la fête des mamans :-)**

 **je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Le shérif, voyant son fils soudain étrange (plus que d'habitude) se retourna pour regarder ce que son ado fixait. Il ne vit rien de spécial dans sa cuisine et questionna le jeune :

\- Tout va bien Stiles ?

L'ado secoua la tête dans tous les sens et reprit ses esprits.

\- Nickel, super… je vais aller dans ma chambre. Tu ne trouve pas que la cafetière à l'air de couler à côté ?

John se retourna et scruta l'objet. Pendant ce temps, Stiles fit un signe discret à la jeune femme assise dans la cuisine pour lui ordonner de le suivre à l'étage. Elle comprit et le suivit. Le temps que le shérif se retourne, Stiles avait déjà fait claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il marmonna :

\- Il n'est vraiment pas net ce gosse et dire que c'est le mien.

Il fit une moue et soupira en se rasseyant devant sa tasse vide.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Stiles ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec toi ? J'étais pas… morte ?

\- Tu… tu es morte, seulement j'ai un pouvoir un peu… dingue et tu sais quoi, on va aller chez Derek. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Lui pourra te voir aussi et on va t'expliquer.

Le shérif entendit son fils dévaler l'escalier, crier '' je vais chez Derek'', ouvrir la porte et la refermer avec fracas avant d'entendre deux portières de sa voiture claquer en même temps. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais de répits avec cet enfant.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Stiles parla à la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là ni comment je suis arrivée chez toi, d'autant que je n'y suis jamais venue avant. Et surtout, j'ai l'impression de me réveillée d'un long sommeil.

\- Si tu es là c'est ma faute, enfin pas directement, mais comment dire… mon pouvoir t'a appelé parce que tu as sûrement quelque chose à régler avec moi ou tu dois m'aider à quelque chose, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

\- Oh… et pourquoi toi ?

\- J'ai un pouvoir parce que je suis… lié à Derek, on va dire. C'est un pouvoir familial, héréditaire, qu'il vient d'acquérir quand il a évolué et apparemment ça m'a touché aussi. J'ai d'abord cru que ça venait de Malia, mais non.

\- Malia la coyote ? Pourquoi Malia ?

\- Malia est la fille de Peter, donc une Hale.

\- Ah oui, ça je savais, mais pourquoi tu aurais eu ce pouvoir de Malia ?

\- J'ai couché avec elle…

\- Tu as couché avec Derek ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Non quelle idée ! C'est… pas une histoire de sexe. Le partage de pouvoirs, c'est une histoire de… d'amour, de destiné… bref, viens on y est !

La jeune femme sortit du côté conducteur pour ne pas faire claquer une portière sans explication et suivit Stiles jusqu'au loft. L'ado frappa à la porte et un grognement lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et fit un pas dans le loft.

\- Derek… Euh…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? Si tu viens par rapport au fait que je sois parti, tu te déplaces pour rien, c'est oublié.

\- Cool, mais c'est pas ça… j'ai un petit problème…

Stiles se retourna et montra la jeune femme derrière lui. Derek écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la stupeur.

\- Allison…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Derek l'invita à entrer et demanda à Stiles de refermer la porte. Derek expliqua toute l'histoire qu'il avait vécue la semaine passée avec Laura et le pouvoir des loups évolués.

\- Alors, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez me voir ?

\- Tous les membres évolués de la famille Hale. Mais en fait, il ne reste que moi… et Stiles. Enfin Stiles, c'est un peu différent.

\- Il m'a dit oui. Mais pourquoi moi, Stiles ?

\- C'est une histoire de meute. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai déclenché ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es là et que pour pouvoir repartir, il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi tu es là. Pourquoi mon esprit t'a appelé toi.

\- C'est quand même pas banal. Comment va Scott ? Et Isaac et mon père ?

\- Scott ça va… On a dû aller le sauver au Mexique il y a quinze jours. Isaac est parti en France avec ton père après ton… enfin, ta… tu vois, et ton père est revenu seul il y a quelques semaines et là, il est resté au Mexique avec d'autre chasseurs pour capturer ta tante revenue parmi nous sous la forme d'une jaguar-garou et voilà.

\- Oh… vous n'avez pas chaumé dites donc.

\- Et encore, c'est très fortement résumé. Si tu savais tout.

\- Je veux savoir tout !

\- Je te dirai tout, mais pas ce soir. Faut d'abord que je me remette de mes émotions, parce que là…

Stiles soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Donc Scott, ne me voit pas lui ?

\- En tout cas, il n'a pas vu Laura quand elle était là.

\- Je vais aller me balader un peu et aller voir Scott. Si j'ai cette chance de le revoir, même si lui ne me voit pas, il faut que je la saisisse.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et tenta d'attraper Allison pour la retenir, mais sa main rencontra du vide.

\- Attends Allison. Si tu veux vraiment faire ça, il y a une chose que je dois te dire à propos de Scott. Il… a une copine.

\- Oh… c'est pas grave. Je suis morte, on était même plus ensemble. C'est Kira, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est elle.

\- Alors si c'est elle, tout va bien.

La jeune femme sourit et sortit du loft.

* * *

Derek et Stiles restèrent seuls, debout. Le loup un peu en retrait s'approcha du jeune.

\- Pour cet après-midi, je suis désolé. C'est juste que ta façon de raconter à ton père ta journée, ça voulait un peu dire qu'on a… enfin, tu vois quoi et je me suis sentis un peu mal que ton père croit ça.

Stiles se retourna et ancra son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- J'avais pas compris au début ce que j'avais dis et en y repensant maintenant, je me rends compte des sous-entendus de ma phrase. Alors on est vraiment liés, c'est pas juste une légende ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est pas une légende en effet. Tu vas faire quoi d'elle ?

\- Je sais pas trop. La garder chez moi le temps que je comprenne pourquoi elle est là, mais je t'avoue que j'ai peur que ce soit dû à sa mort, le nogitsune… tout ça.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne t'a jamais tenu responsable Stiles. Pas même Chris.

\- Ils disent ça, mais est-ce qu'ils le pensent vraiment ? Au fond d'eux, ils sont obligés d'avoir quand même cette pensée que c'est ma faute. On doit toujours trouver un responsable, ça aide à supporter la douleur.

Derek prit brutalement Stiles dans ses bras et le serra fort.

\- Tu me fais un peu mal en fait là.

Le loup relâcha l'ado en s'excusant de sa brusquerie et doucement Stiles vint se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques longues minutes puis Stiles déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek et partit. Quand l'ado entra dans sa chambre, il vit Allison assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu as pu voir Scott ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Maintenant mieux. Alors on est censé faire quoi toi et moi ?

\- Si je le savais ! Soupira Stiles en se couchant sur son lit.

* * *

 **à jeudi tout le monde**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de TEWP.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Stiles regardait Allison en ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais spécialement parlés et s'entendaient avant parce qu'il y avait Scott entre eux. Ce fut la jeune femme qui prit la parole.

\- Alors les onis, le nogitsune tout ça, ça a laissé la place à quoi ?

\- À Derek qui a été capturé au Mexique par ta tante qui a ressuscitée en jaguar-garou. On pensait d'abord par des chasseurs et on est allé le chercher et on l'a retrouvé adolescent. Ensuite Peter s'est fait volé 117 millions dans son caveau. Il y a eu une Dead pool avec les noms de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills à tuer et on a dû faire face à des tas d'assassins. Avec Malia, on a réussi à éteindre la liste et tout est redevenu normal jusqu'à ce que Scott et Kira se fassent kidnapper par Kate et on a appris que tous les événements des derniers mois étaient dû à Peter qui est désormais à Eichen House.

\- Et Kate, elle n'est pas morte ?

\- Non. Ton père lui a tirée dessus, une balle à l'aconit et elle s'est enfouie. C'est pour ça que ton père et les Calaveras la cherchent.

\- Ben dis donc.

\- Oh et Scott a un bêta.

\- Et donc Kira et lui, ça se passe bien ?

\- Ouais… ça a pas été évident au début parce qu'il… t'aimera toujours un peu et il se sentait coupable de ta mort et de… tomber sous le charme de Kira, mais… maintenant ça va, il a fait le tour.

\- Et toi, tu as fait le tour aussi ?

\- Non ! Chaque jour je me sens coupable. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fais. De tout ce que j'ai dis. C'est affreux et le pire, c'est que je me souviens avoir aimé ça. J'étais puissant, j'avais tous les pouvoirs. Y a des moments je me disais : tiens à tel ou tel je te fais du mal parce qu'un jour tu as fais ça ou dis ça… j'avais l'esprit de vengeance. Tu le sais toi-même, tout le monde y est passé.

\- C'était pas ta faute. Quand je suis morte, tu as pensé quoi ? Et le nogitsune, il a pensé quoi lui ?

\- Il n'était déjà plus en moi, si tu te souviens et moi, je me suis senti coupable, évidement.

\- S'il n'était plus en toi, alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est pas toi qui m'as tué. Que tu te sentes coupable pour ce tu as fait aux autres, je comprends, mais à moi, quel intérêt ?

\- C'est ma faute si le nogitsune s'est emparé de moi. Je n'ai pas su refermer la porte de mon esprit à temps. Quelques jours après notre sacrifice, j'ai fait un rêve avec Lydia. Elle était dans mon lit et ma porte de chambre s'est ouverte et j'ai voulu la refermer, pourtant elle m'avait avertie de ne pas y aller et je ne l'ai pas écouté car je me suis dit c'est juste un rêve, elle ne peut pas être dans mon lit c'est impossible, mais j'aurais dû écouter la banshee. Au lieu de fermer la porte, comme un imbécile je suis entré et je me suis retrouvé au Néméton et c'est là sûrement qu'il a commencé à entrer.

\- On a peut-être oublié de te dire quelque chose, en fait, confia Allison en baissant les yeux.

Stiles s'assit rapidement sur son lit et regarda la jeune fille qui semblait désolée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Appelle Scott tout de suite. Dis-lui de venir ! Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne te l'ais pas dit.

Stiles prit son portable et appela Scott qui lui dit qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes. Il était déjà tard, mais c'était pas important.

\- Stiles… promets-moi que tu sauras lui pardonner, implora Allison.

L'ado commença à stresser et se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce. Scott arriva par la fenêtre.

\- Hé, ça va mec ?

\- Tout va bien… en fait, non pas vraiment. Viens t'asseoir sur mon lit. D'abord, il faut que tu lises un truc.

Stiles tendit deux feuilles à Scott.

\- C'est quoi exactement ?

\- Une explication sur le pouvoir de Derek par rapport au fait qu'il voyait Laura. C'est fortement résumé, mais tu devrais comprendre.

Scott s'assit et lut les feuilles.

\- Attends une seconde, Stiles… est-ce que ça veut dire que toi aussi tu as ce pouvoir ?

\- Exactement et sans le vouloir, mon nouveau super pouvoir qui m'est tombé dessus et a appelé quelqu'un qui était dans la meute.

\- Qui ?

\- Réfléchis bien, Scott.

Scott se creusa la tête un petit moment et soudain se leva d'un bond.

\- Me dis pas que c'est… Allison ?

\- Si, Scott.

\- Mais comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

\- Comment, ça reste un mystère, même pour moi. Où, ben euh… elle est ici…sur la chaise de bureau… d'où le fait que je t'ai fait asseoir sur mon lit et pourquoi,…voilà la grande question. Par contre, j'ai parlé avec elle de sa mort et du nogitsune et elle m'a dit que vous aviez légèrement oublié de me dire un truc important sur ma possession. De la part de certains, je comprends, de ta part, j'ai du mal par contre… alors vas-y expliques-moi ce que tu as oublié volontairement ou pas de me dire.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles et j'avoue que… au début, j'ai oublié de te le dire et après, comment dire… j'ai volontairement laissé de côté ce détail parce que… ça concerne Kira. C'était à la centrale avec Barrow… quand il y a eu l'électricité… c'est… putain mec, c'est le feu du renard qui a fait passer le nogitsune de Barrow à toi.

Stiles resta figé un moment puis il hurla :

\- Quoi ? Et bien sûr tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le dire ? Putain Scott, c'est pas anodin merde… si je comprends bien, le nogitsune avait déjà tenté d'entrer en moi, mais au sauvetage de Malia, j'avais vraiment refermé la porte et… et à cause de la centrale, il est quand même entré sans avoir besoin de la faiblesse de mon esprit. Scott, je me suis sentis faible, mal… je …comment tu as fait pour ne pas vouloir me le dire ?… J'allais pas lui en vouloir à Kira… si j'avais pas été là avec ma batte en acier, ça ne serait pas arrivé… mais Scott, mais… bien sûr qu'il est entré en moi… il ne pouvait pas aller dans Kira qui est déjà un renard et pas en toi, puisque tu es un loup…

Stiles se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Scott et mon alpha. Comment tu as pu faire l'impasse sur un détail pareil ? Sors de chez moi Scott… je vais avoir besoin de digérer l'information là. On se voit au lycée demain.

Scott hésita puis finit par partir comme il était venu. Stiles resta un moment à genoux sur le sol.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles, dit Allison dans son dos.

\- Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Je me sens d'un coup moins coupable même si c'est toujours difficile. Merci Allison.

\- Il fallait que tu le saches. Je pense que je suis arrivée pour ça. Je pense que depuis que tu es avec Derek tu as peur d'être heureux parce que tu culpabilises encore tellement pour tout ça. Il fallait que tu le saches.

\- Est-ce que tu sens que tu dois partir ?

\- Partir oú ?

\- Oú, je sais pas. D'où tu viens, je pense.

\- Non… je ne sens rien en particulier.

\- Ok… alors je pense que tu as encore quelque chose à régler. Je vais dormir là… faut vraiment que j'encaisse le coup. Je te verrai demain à mon réveil. Bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Stiles.

* * *

 **sacré choc pour Stiles là quand même.**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite. ce sera sûrement en fin d'après-midi.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	36. Chapter 36

**bonsoir.**

 **plus tard que je n'aurais voulu pour ce chapitre, mais c'est comme ça...**

 **les fêtes de famille parfois ça tire en longueur.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Hey pssst, Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux de sa feuille de maths pour rencontrer le visage de Scott. Il regarda son ami d'un air blasé.

\- Elle t'a parlé de moi Allison ?

Stiles rebaissa les yeux sur sa feuille, Scott fit une moue et tapota la tête de Stiles qui éjecta la main de son best brusquement.

\- Bon ok, j'ai merdé, mais tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps ? Ça fait trois jours là !

Stiles releva la tête et Scott fut étonné.

\- Tu devrais passer moins de temps avec Derek, on dirait trop lui là avec ta tête.

Stiles soupira et leva la main. Le prof lui offrit la parole.

\- Je peux changer de place s'il vous plait ?

L'enseignant étonné lui donna la permission, l'ado ramassa ses affaires et alla se placer à un banc libre devant vers la fenêtre. Scott en resta estomaqué. Bien sûr c'était de sa faute, mais quand même.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, Kira demanda à Scott ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Rien. Tout va bien.

\- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as l'air dépressif et que Stiles mange tout seul devant l'entrée du lycée ?

\- C'est compliqué… je lui avais pas dit que… c'était ton feu du renard qui avait fait entrer le nogitsune en lui. Il l'a su dimanche soir et… voilà, il fait la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas dit ?

\- Au début, j'ai pas pensé après tous les événements et ensuite, j'ai pas osé… parce qu'on était ensemble toi et moi et… je voulais pas qu'il t'en veuille.

La jeune kitsune resta interdite et comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle préféra choisir le silence.

* * *

Devant le lycée, Stiles mangeait un croissant et un sandwich assit sur le perron à côté d'Allison. Ils avaient trouvés comment se parler par la pensée de Stiles ce qui facilitait grandement les choses et ne ferrait pas passer l'ado pour plus fou que les autres le pensaient déjà.

\- Kira est vraiment une fille gentille. Je l'ai observée ce matin. Je l'ai peu connue avant de mourir. Tu sais ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est toi et Derek. Quelque part, j'avais eu des doutes surtout te concernant vu le nombre de fois par jour où tu parlais de lui. Mais Derek, j'avais rien remarquée. Pourtant toi, tu étais plutôt Lydia il n'y a encore pas si longtemps non ?

\- Oui et non. Elle restera toujours dans mon cœur et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours un peu, mais je me voilais la face depuis un moment en fait. C'était plus simple.

\- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'Isaac.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Derek pour ça. Isaac ne m'appréciait pas vraiment et depuis ta mort, je pense que c'est pire. Peut-être qu'il continu de parler à Derek.

\- On peut passer chez lui ce soir ?

L'ado sortit son portable et envoya un message. Il attendait la réponse quand une ombre devant lui le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux sur Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… peu importe. Je suis là, alors tu peux me parler Allison si tu veux.

\- Vous voulez que je parte ? Demanda Stiles en se levant.

Le loup s'assit à la place de Stiles qui crut qu'il devait partir. Derek le retint par le pantalon et Stiles faillit tomber en avant.

\- Assieds-toi !

\- Oú ?

Sans rien dire, Derek tira Stiles vers lui et le fit s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Légèrement troublé, l'ado regarda ses pieds.

\- Derek, je me demandais si tu as des nouvelles d'Isaac ? Demanda timidement Allison.

\- De temps en temps, oui.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui. Il se reconstruit et m'a dit qu'un jour, il reviendrait peut-être.

\- Ok. Merci. Encore une chose, Derek… pour ma tante je… suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute et je suis pas sûr que ce soit de la mienne non plus. Je sais pas bien ce que je lui ai fait, mais ça doit être costaud.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre qu'elle avait tort et ne pas suivre bêtement ses idées et celles de Gérard. Au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas juste ce que je faisais, mais je voulais faire confiance à ma famille plutôt que d'écouter mes propres convictions.

\- Allison, tu étais jeune. Innocente. J'ai eu de la rancœur, mais s'est passé. On ne peut pas demander à un ado de mener une bataille juste, alors qu'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main et qu'il se bat pour une cause dont il ignore encore les conséquences et les points de départ. J'aurais dû comprendre ça de mon côté. On a toujours besoin de faire confiance à sa famille en premier même s'ils n'ont pas toujours raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, ton combat n'a pas été inutile. Ton père à changé, il a compris, il a apprit de ses erreurs même si certaines sont irréparables.

Allison sourit à Derek et Stiles. Elle se leva.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je dois partir maintenant. On se reverra peut-être.

Et Allison disparue doucement en s'effaçant de bas en haut.

* * *

Stiles bougea un peu contre Derek et les garçons se rendirent compte que le loup tenait le jeune par la taille. Derek voulut retirer ses bras, mais Stiles l'en empêcha et il s'appuya contre le loup qui déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- Je dois aller en cours. On se voit… Euh…

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ado et lui murmura :

\- Je passe te voir ce soir et comme ça, je verrai ton père. Tu ne ferras pas une crise cardiaque, je vais sonner à la porte.

\- Oh, tu deviendrais civilisé tout à coup ?

Derek haussa les épaules et redéposa encore un baiser sur la bouche de Stiles.

\- À ce soir… et essaye de parler avec Scott quand même.

\- Je déteste quand on me surveille.

\- Je ne te surveille pas… je t'observe à la dérobée, nuances. Bon, maintenant tu es au courant.

Derek partit et Stiles le héla depuis le perron.

\- Et tu m'observes depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que Scott est un loup-garou, mais pas toujours pour la même raison… quoi que ! Répondit Derek en souriant.

Le loup partit vers la forêt les mains dans les poches en marchant lentement. Stiles retourna dans le lycée et trouva Scott devant son casier.

\- C'est bon mec, c'est oublié.

Scott sourit et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

\- T'es un frère, Stiles.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 **voilà** **donc ce qu'Allison avait encore a régler.ça ne concernait pas Stiles, ni Scott mais bien Derek.**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de TEWP:**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La sonnette retentit à vingt heures piles. Stiles se précipita depuis la cuisine pour aller ouvrir, mais son père lui cria de le laisser faire. L'ado se stoppa en râlant et revint dans la cuisine. Le shérif alla ouvrir et accueilli Derek avec une poignée de main ferme. Le loup entra et suivit John à la cuisine. Le loup vit Stiles assit qui se rongeait un ongle et il le salua en s'asseyant en face de lui. Le shérif scruta d'un œil amusé les deux jeunes hommes qui tentaient de se lancer des regards sans y paraître.

\- Hale, une bière ? Demanda John avec un petit sourire.

\- Je… pourquoi pas.

Le shérif sortit deux bières du frigo et en tendit une à Derek après l'avoir ouverte.

\- Et moi alors ? Râla l'ado.

\- Tu as l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool, toi maintenant ? Demanda le shérif, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Oublie, j'ai rien dit.

\- Je préfère ça. Bon Hale… on se connaît un peu maintenant. Je ne suis pas autrement surpris de vous savoir avec mon fils et je n'ai pas spécialement de problème avec ça qu'on s'entende bien.

\- Mais ? Demanda timidement Stiles.

\- Mais… parce que oui, il y en a un. Je suis shérif, je me dois donc de respecter la loi et de la faire respecter et… Stiles est mineur et il y a quelques années de différence entre vous, sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un. Donc, je suis ennuyé… moi, que vous sortiez ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas, tant que ça ne se dit pas dans toute la ville et… pour les choses plus intimes, parce qu'à un moment ça va sûrement arriver, j'aimerais que ça ne se sache pas du tout. Par personne. Tant que ce n'est pas dit par l'un ou par l'autre, les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais s'il n'y a aucune confirmation ça reste des suppositions. Encore un détail, je réagirais pareil si Stiles était une fille. Moi… connaissant mon fils… je préfère donner mon accord pour votre relation, mais je ne veux aucun ennui, même pas minime. C'est bien clair dans vos deux esprits ?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un peu gênés et hochèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Bon, ça c'est une chose de réglée. Maintenant… Stiles et Derek, écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Je vais vous imposer quelques conditions, qui pour le moment ne sont pas discutables. Premièrement, Stiles tu ne dors pas chez Derek.

\- Pourquoi ? S'indigna le plus jeune.

\- Parce que si vous voulez dormir ensemble, c'est ici à la maison. Deuxièmement, si vous dormez ensemble, je ne veux pas vous voir dénudés dans ma cuisine ou ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre. Dernière condition, pour les câlins enflammés et intimes, c'est dans ta chambre Stiles. Le salon, la salle de bain ou toute autre pièce de cette maison ne sont pas faites pour ça. Je vis ici, c'est donc d'abord chez moi. Et bon, essayez de me prévenir un minimum quand vous êtes ensemble. On est d'accord ?

Le loup hocha la tête doucement et Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père.

\- On est d'accord papa !

\- Ça va, il me semble que je suis pas si terrible ou bien ? Demanda le shérif en regardant les deux jeunes.

\- Personnellement, je vous trouve très souple dans cette histoire, fit remarquer le loup.

\- C'est surtout parce que je connais bien mon fils et je sais ce que je risque avec lui. J'ai dû revoir à la hausse mon seuil de tolérance pour nous éviter au maximum les ennuis. Encore une chose Hale, essayez d'utiliser la porte d'entrée un peu plus souvent.

Le loup sourit au shérif en finissant sa bière.

\- Et si après tout ça, on allait se détendre devant un bon film ? Proposa Stiles qui avait envie de changer d'ambiance.

Les deux ainés acceptèrent et ils se retrouvèrent les trois sur le canapé du salon. Stiles coincé entre son père et son nouveau petit ami.

\- Vous venez dîner vendredi Hale ? Demanda le shérif au milieu d'un film.

\- Si vous y tenez, oui. Dîtes-moi si je peux apporter quelque chose ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci de la proposition. J'ai envie qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux. Après tout, on va être amenés à se revoir. Stiles ne va pas vous lâcher.

\- J'en attends pas moins de sa part.

Derek fit un clin d'œil à Stiles. Si déjà son nouveau petit ami faisait ami-ami avec son père, que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Au final, ça valait mieux que le contraire, et puis les deux hommes se connaissaient déjà.

* * *

Plus tard, dehors, Stiles et Derek se tenaient sur le perron de la maison du shérif.

\- Du coup, on se voit vendredi ? Demanda doucement l'hyperactif.

\- On peut se voir avant si tu veux.

\- Tu seras vers le lycée ces prochains jours ?

\- Comme tous les jours, oui.

\- Tu es vraiment là tous les jours ?

Le loup hocha la tête.

\- Tu es venu à pieds ?

\- Je suis venu par la forêt. J'avais besoin d'air. Je pensais que ça allait moins bien se passer avec ton père.

\- Il est plutôt chouette.

\- Oh, ça me fait penser. Il faudrait que tu passes voir Deaton quand tu auras le temps. Il a des choses à te dire et des livres à te faire lire.

\- Ah chouette ! Scott est ravi de savoir que je veux vraiment tenir un futur rôle d'émissaire auprès de la meute. D'ailleurs, tu en fais partie ou pas de la meute ?

\- Si je suis le copain de l'émissaire, je pense que c'est évident que oui. Et puis Scott est un très bon alpha, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Et avec ton évolution, tu vas surement pouvoir apporter beaucoup à la meute.

\- Toi aussi, crois-moi.

\- Oh merde, voilà encore un truc que je devrai expliquer à mon père. Dis, tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais voir… ma mère ?

\- Sûrement. Quand tu sauras comment maîtriser ton pouvoir. Bon Stiles, je vais y aller. On se voit… demain, je suppose ?

Le loup attrapa doucement Stiles par les épaules et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le recula deux secondes et le serra contre lui.

\- T'es… pas banal comme mec, mais je m'en serais douter en fait, dit Stiles en riant.

\- Vas te coucher idiot ! On se voit demain.

Derek partit dans la nuit les mains dans les poches. L'ado le regarda disparaître et soupira doucement en rentrant. Il vit son père devant la fenêtre.

\- Tu nous observais ? Demanda l'ado.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire non, ça se voit. Mais j'en ai le droit. C'est fou comme tu as l'air amoureux.

\- J'en ai pas l'air… je le suis, papa.

Avec un sourire bête sur le visage, Stiles monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Le shérif partit s'asseoir à la cuisine et marmonna pour lui-même:

\- Pas de doute, vous l'êtes les deux.

* * *

 **Petite fin toute chou**

 **à samedi. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour**

 **bon dimanche et bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Bon le sorbier, le gui et l'aconit ça tu connais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus que tu ne sais déjà. C'est sympa d'être passé me voir très vite. Tu as eu mon message de Scott ?

\- Non de Derek.

\- Ah… bon, ben au moins tu l'as eu, c'est bien. J'ai fait une petite sélection de livres pour toi sur la lycanthropie, les pouvoirs d'un vrai alpha, les herbes qui servent aux druides, quelques recettes de guérison et les feuilles sur les pouvoirs des loups évolués ça, je pense que Derek t'a donné.

\- Oui j'ai déjà tout lu. Merci d'ailleurs. Ça a rectifié certaines choses.

\- Tiens ces quatre livres sont pour toi. Fais-y attention. Ils ne doivent pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Quand tu auras fini de les lire tu me les ramènes, ici ils ne risquent presque rien. Tu avais des questions ?

\- Vous avez quelques choses sur des personnes qui sont liés. Genre destinés ?

\- J'ai 2-3 légendes, mais rien de fondé. Attends je vais te trouver ça.

Stiles était chez Deaton depuis près de deux heures déjà. Il avait profité de passer en ce jeudi soir.

\- Si tu veux être l'émissaire d'un vrai alpha, tu vas devoir être un druide puissant. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Tiens j'ai trouvé un truc sur tes histoires de destinés. Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment, je dois t'avouer.

\- Je commence à y croire gentiment moi par contre. Merci Deaton. Je repasse mardi.

\- Parfait Au re…

Stiles était déjà parti avec ses livres quand Deaton finit sa phrase. L'ado retrouva Derek sur le parking adossé à sa Camaro.

\- Désolé, j'ai fais long. Tu m'a attendu tout ce temps ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Tu voulais rentrer à pieds ?

\- Non, non. Merci de m'avoir conduis.

\- Aller vas-y, entre dans la voiture, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Une fois dans l'habitacle, Stiles frissonna en se frottant les bras.

\- La vache il ne fait pas chaud.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda Derek en démarrant.

\- Un peu. Si j'avais su que je ferrais si tard, j'aurais prit mon sweat.

\- Tu peux prendre mon blouson qui sur la banquette arrière si tu veux.

Devant le mutisme et le manque de réaction de l'ado, Derek arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose ?

\- Tu… sérieux, je peux mettre ton…blouson ?

\- Si je te le dis.

Le loup étendit son bras derrière son siège et attrapa le vêtement en cuir, il le tendit à Stiles qui le prit comme s'il tenait un trésor dans ses mains.

\- Mets-le avant d'avoir froid.

Stiles s'exécuta et se pelotonna dans l'habit qui sentait les feuilles mortes et la rosée du matin avec une odeur d'eau de toilette en fond.

\- Ça sent bon ? Demanda le loup d'une voix amusée.

\- Trop… je sens que je vais le garder.

\- Rêves pas trop. Exclu que je te le laisse.

\- Tans pis… dis, du coup tu me passes ton t-shirt ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'aime ton odeur.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas une fille ?

\- Héééé…., S'indigna le jeune en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Derek sourit légèrement et redémarra. Il arrêta la voiture devant chez le shérif en évitant de faire crisser les pneus.

\- Je t'ai vexé ? Demanda-t-il à l'ado qui lui tendit son blouson et sortit de la voiture sans un mot.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture pour accompagner le jeune jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu crois faire quoi là ? S'énerva Stiles.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ni le fils du président, tu peux te…

\- Le président n'a pas de fils de toute façon.

\- Oh… tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

Derek se vexa à son tour et resta immobile à quelques mètres de la maison de Stiles à regarder ce dernier ouvrir la porte. Le jeune entra chez lui et referma directement. Le loup grogna en se retournant et partit rejoindre sa voiture garée au bord du trottoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de traiter son petit ami de fille. S'il commençait avec ce genre de conneries c'était mal partit. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et puis :

\- Derek attends !

Il se retourna lentement pour voir Stiles le rejoindre.

\- Rentre, tu vas avoir froid.

\- Viens avec moi dedans un moment. Je suis tout seul et je voulais te montrer ce que Deaton m'a donné.

Le lycan hésita.

\- J'arrive. Je mets la voiture dans l'allée. Toi, vas déjà dedans avant de tomber malade.

Le jeune s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que Derek entre, ce qu'il fit moins de deux minutes après.

\- Viens vers moi, je voulais regarder quelque chose avec toi.

\- Tu vas lire tout ça ? Demanda Derek en avisant les quatre gros livres de Deaton.

\- Si je veux être un bon émissaire pour Scott et la meute, je vais devoir, oui, en plus de quelques cours avec Deaton.

\- Je ne voulais pas te traiter de fille, murmura Derek en baissant la tête.

\- C'est pas grave. Je trouvais juste sympa d'avoir un truc de toi, mais effectivement garder ton t-shirt, ça fait midinette.

Derek se leva du canapé, retira son t-shirt qu'il donna à Stiles. L'ado buga quelques instants sur le torse musclé du loup et finit par attraper le tissu.

\- Tu vas pas rester comme ça hein ? Mon père a dit, pas dénudé.

\- Non, je comptais sur toi pour me donner le tien de t-shirt.

\- Sérieux ?

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son simple t-shirt bordeaux, haussa les épaules et le retira pour le donner à Derek qui le passa directement. L'ado l'imita et mit le t-shirt du loup.

\- Voilà, comme ça on fait bien midinettes maintenant.

\- Promis Sourwolf, je le dirai à personne.

\- Ça m'est égal en fait. C'est pas spécialement désagréable et puis, il a ton odeur.

\- Ben ouais, c'est tout l'intérêt en même temps. Bon, je voulais te montrer ce bouquin de légendes autour des êtres liés.

* * *

Quand le shérif arriva devant chez lui, il vit de suite la voiture de Derek et soupira. Ça commençait déjà. Il s'attendait à les voir se bécoter ou même être au lit ensemble. Il fut surpris de les trouver les deux plongés dans de la lecture sur le canapé du salon. Il remarqua directement que le t-shirt de Stiles était sur Derek et que celui que son fils portait appartenait sans aucun doute au loup. Les deux jeunes ne semblaient absolument pas mal à l'aise et le shérif comprit qu'en fait, ils n'avaient rien fais d'autre que lire. Vraiment ces deux-là n'étaient pas tous finis.

* * *

 **merci pour les deux rws sur la chap précédent.**

 **Je m'étonne du nombre par contre.. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui suivent cette fic ?**

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	39. Chapter 39

**bonjour.**

 **Nouveau chapitre ce jeudi.**

 **Pardon pour le retard je voulais poster ce matin.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture Kitsune**

* * *

\- Bon c'est quoi le problème Stiles ?

\- De… hein… non pas de problème… tout va bien. Aucun souci. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te ronges les ongles depuis ce matin et ton pied tape nerveusement par terre. D'ailleurs, ça énerve énormément la classe et le prof.

Stiles fit un rapide tour de la salle avec son regard pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, les personnes autour avaient l'air gravement énervées contre lui et ses bruits de pied tapant le sol frénétiquement.

L'ado se pencha vers son best.

\- Derek vient dîner ce soir

\- Ça va bien se passer. Vous avez déjà eu la discussion gênante.

\- Oh c'est pas garanti. Avec mon père, ça peut être encore plus gênant. Il peut très bien avoir envie de parler de sexe.

Scott ne retint pas son rire et le prof le fusilla du regard.

\- Monsieur McCall, avez-vous compris quand j'ai parlé d'étudier en silence ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien alors, en SILENCE.

* * *

La dernière heure fut longue et pénible pour Stiles qui n'attendait que de pouvoir rentrer, prendre une douche et tenter de se calmer pour ce soir.

* * *

Il tournait dans sa chambre quand tout à coup, il sursauta violemment et tomba sur les fesses, la main sur le cœur.

\- Merde, je m'y ferrai jamais à ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, ben j'imagine que je vais de nouveau servir à quelque chose. Problème avec mon idiot de petit frère ?

Stiles se releva et vint s'asseoir sur son lit où Laura Hale s'y trouvait couchée sur le ventre.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une fille dans mon lit, plaisanta-t-il tout sourire.

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu un petit jeune avec moi dans un lit.

Laura se tourna sur le dos en riant.

\- Bon, soyons sérieux. Dis-moi tout petit frère.

\- Je suis pas ton…

\- Mais bien sûr que si… tu es avec mon frère, ça fait de toi mon beau-petit-frère, mais dit comme ça, c'est pas terrible alors tu es mon petit frère aussi. Et entre nous, comme petit frère, tu es plus sympa que Derek quand même. Mais chut !

\- Pour sûr, tu es une grande sœur géniale. Mon père a invité Derek à dîner, ça me stresse énormément.

\- C'est le soir de la grande discussion ?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il prépare. On a déjà eu une discussion mercredi soir, pas vraiment gênante, mais quand même un peu, et là je le sens pas ce dîner.

\- Si ton père veut parler de sexe avec Derek, il va se heurter à un mur c'est une chose de sûr. Si je te dis que Derek est plutôt du genre prude, tu me crois ?

\- Comme tu le connais depuis sa naissance, je veux bien te faire confiance sans condition.

\- T'es vraiment mon frère préféré toi. Mais tu sais quoi, j'imagine que je serai encore là dans deux heures, alors je vais un peu dérider mon frère officiel. Tu verras, il ne me résiste pas. Et vous en êtes où avec Derek ?

\- Euh… par rapport à quoi ?

\- Toi aussi tu es prude ? Ben merde alors.

\- Mais non… mais…

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est trop mignon. Je rigole c'était pour tester.

\- Tester quoi ?

\- Ta sincérité. T'es définitivement adorablement innocent, Derek a raison.

\- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

\- Tout le temps, c'est pour ça qu'on se fritte sans arrêt avec Derek, mais on s'adore. Ne le crois pas s'il te dit qu'il me hait, je sais que c'est pas vrai.

Stiles éclata de rire. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son père.

\- Salut. Tu es seul ?

\- Ben ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai entendu rire depuis l'escalier.

\- Je pensais à un truc drôle.

(Demande-lui s'il va vouloir parler de sexe ce soir, tu seras fixé) Proposa Laura.

(T'es pas dingue toi non ?)

\- Dis papa… le souper de ce soir, y a un but caché ou pas ?

\- Tu entends quoi par but caché ?

\- Genre… euh…

(Discussion intime et gênante)

\- Discussion intime et gênante ?

\- Ah ça. Je pensais aborder le sujet quand même, oui.

\- Super ! Youpi. Génial on va bien s'amuser, ironisa l'ado en rougissant.

(Ça c'est sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !)

(Je commence à comprendre ton frère, en fait je crois)

\- Il va bientôt arriver, je pense.

\- Ouais, je vais finir de m'habiller et descendre.

\- Parfait.

\- On mange quoi ?

\- Je m'en suis occupé. Je suis allé chercher quelque chose que tu vas aimer.

Le shérif fit un clin à son fils et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte

\- Bon ça va bien passer, j'en suis sûr. Par contre, tu devrais prévenir Derek quand même parce que monsieur prude risque de se braquer, dit Laura en soupirant sur la fin de la phrase.

\- Tu as raison.

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à écrire un message puis s'arrêta.

\- Et je lui dis ça comment d'après toi ?

\- Hum… tu écris: ''je me réjoui que tu viennes dîner, mais attends-toi à une soirée pas forcément agréable par moments parce que la discussion sexe avec mon père, on ne va pas y couper''. Et ne lui dis pas maintenant que je suis là, ce serait gâcher la surprise.

Stiles, pas vraiment convaincu, envoya le message dicté par Laura. Derek appela dans les dix secondes qui suivirent.

\- Je viens pas !

\- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Mon père est allé chercher à manger exprès et je suis sûr qu'il a prit du classe.

Le jeune entendit l'ainé grogner.

\- Désolé, mais je préférais t'avertir.

\- Tu as bien fait, mais franchement la soirée, je la sens pas là. Pourquoi ton père veut aborder ce sujet ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis mineur…

Le loup grogna encore plus fortement.

\- Bon je viens, mais juste une petite question. C'est quoi cette nouvelle façon d'écrire des messages ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles feignant l'innocence

\- La phrase, comme elle est écrite, c'est pas ton style. Je te connais quand même.

\- Je dois aller en bas mon père m'appelle, on se voit dans trente minutes.

Stiles raccrocha et jeta son portable à côté de Laura qui le regardait l'air grave.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il te connaît vachement bien quand même pour savoir que la phrase n'est pas ton style. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était accroché à ce point. Par contre, ne te leurre pas, il sait sûrement déjà que tu as mentis.

\- Oh, j'imagine bien.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour**

 **pour commencer**

 **Bonne fête à toutes les mamans qui vivent dans les pays où cette fête est aujourd'hui**

 **(Chez moi ça a déjà eue lieu)**

 **et après, voici le chapitre 40 de TEWP**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand la sonnette retenti, Stiles qui attendait au salon, se précipita pour ouvrir.

\- Salut Derek.

Il scruta le loup tout de noir vêtu et se mit une gifle mentale pour reprendre contenance.

\- Lut', répondit le loup visiblement énervé. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et murmura :

\- Je sais que tu m'as mentis et je veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu me caches un truc pire que la conversation avec ton père ?

\- Tu vas vite comprendre. Ça a un rapport avec le pouvoir.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Laura ?

L'ado hocha la tête.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter avec la tournure du message.

Le loup soupira et entra en refermant la porte. Le shérif les appela à la cuisine et après un rapide baiser les deux jeunes le rejoignirent.

\- Bonsoir Shérif.

\- Bonsoir Hale. Venez seulement vous asseoir vous deux, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Derek fit un sourire crispé et s'assit en jetant un œil au plat posé sur la table.

(C'est beau hein, t'as vu ça.)

Le loup sursauta, le shérif se tourna vers lui avec un air étonné.

\- C'est rien, je me suis tapé.

(Mais t'es malade ou quoi Laura ?)

Derek tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte à côté de lui. Stiles fit un signe discret à Laura de venir s'asseoir vers la fenêtre par terre et de rester tranquille.

\- Et voilà ! Annonça fièrement le shérif en posant un plat de viande sur la table.

\- Tu nous gâtes là papa. T'as fais des folies.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fondue paysanne, rien de bien méchant.

(Han les chanceux. Si seulement j'étais en vie)

\- Vous voulez que je ferme la fenêtre Hale ?

\- Hein ? Euh non, non.

Le loup se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'endroit sous la fenêtre où sa sœur était assise. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et sur le shérif en face de lui.

(Il va te parler de sexe, s'amusa Laura.)

(Ne te permets pas de faire ta malicieuse Laura et tais-toi un peu. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur toi).

(Tu me rembarres déjà, merci. Si je suis là c'est sûrement pour vous aider un peu parce que si on compte sur toi c'est pas demain que tu feras prendre son pied à ton adorable amant).

D'un coup Stiles rougit et baissa la tête et Derek cru s'étouffer en avalant un morceau de pain.

Le shérif regarda tour à tour son fils et le copain de ce dernier.

\- Bon, sinon les jeunes, vous n'êtes pas loquaces ce soir. Surtout toi Stiles, je t'ai connu plus bavard.

\- Peut-être que je deviens mature, tenta le jeune Stilinski.

\- Vous attendez que je parle moi, peut-être en fait. Le dîner ça vous va ?

\- Excellent ! Répondirent les deux jeunes en même temps et ils entendirent Laura chouiner en écho.

\- Je me suis jamais posé la question, mais vous faites quoi dans la vie Hale ?

\- Vous voulez dire à part être un loup-garou et tenter de rester en vie ? Rien, j'avoue.

(Mon petit frère qui fait de l'humour. Fallait que je sois morte pour le voir).

(Mais tu vas la fermer un peu.)

(Chut Laura. Sans vouloir te commander, mais là on ne va pas arriver à ce concentrer que sur mon père).

(Décidément vous allez bien ensemble). Lança Laura, d'un ton acide, en se levant. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se posa au salon.

(Comme ça, je peux vous parler et vous n'aurez pas envie de vous tourner vers moi. Ça vous convient ?)

(C'est mieux on va dire !) Répliqua Derek

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de travailler ? Demanda le shérif sentant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de Derek.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui manque, on va dire, mais dans les conditions de cette dernière année, je vois mal comment j'aurais fait.

\- Oui c'est pas faux. Et côté études, vous avez fait quoi ?

(Pouah les questions nazes qui font finir par mener à son but. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins moi)

(On ne te demande pas ton avis. Ferme-la)

\- J'ai quitté Beacon en milieu de 3ème année de Lycée pour partir à New-York avec ma sœur où j'ai travaillé dans un bureau quelques années en suivant quelques cours d'histoire.

Stiles se figea, la fourchette devant la bouche.

\- Tu as travaillé et tu as étudié ?

\- Oui. Tu es le premier à le savoir.

\- Bien tout ça. Et votre légendaire fortune, j'imagine que c'est un héritage ? Enfin les Hale ont toujours été connus pour être riches, c'est pas nouveau.

\- Héritage, assurances, rente d'orphelin et travail.

\- L'ancien terrain du manoir Hale est dans les mains de la commune, mais vous pourriez le racheter et reconstruire. Ça vous ne vous a jamais tenté ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais… j'ai un peu du mal à me décider. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revivre là-bas.

\- Je comprends.

(C'est vrai que tu pourrais faire ça frérot. Ton beau-père a de superbes idées).

(Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt Laura).

Il y eu un long silence à la cuisine. Presque pesant. Stiles et Derek entendaient Laura chantonner dans le salon.

\- Je suis un peu désolé pour ce dîner hein. Je sens bien que ça vous stresse les deux et j'avoue que moi aussi un peu, mais j'avais quand même quelques questions, parce que j'ai beau être d'accord, souple, ouvert d'esprit ou tout ce qu'on veut, j'ai quand même des trucs qui me turlupine un peu.

Derek scruta le shérif d'un œil attentif.

(Je crois qu'il attend que tu lui donnes ton accord pour poser des questions Derek. On voit que tu n'as jamais été présenté aux parents de tes ex-petites amies).

(Encore heureux. Je me serais mal vu rencontrer les parents de Paige puis tuer leur fille, mal vu rencontrer Gérard en tant que beau-fils et pour les deux autres…. Jennifer pas eu le temps et Braeden, je savais trop peu de choses d'elle).

\- Vous vouliez me poser une question ? Osa presque timidement demander le loup au père de Stiles.

\- Oui. Plusieurs même, mais je tenais à commencer par une assez classique. Pourquoi Stiles ?

(Classique, mais putain pas la plus simple. Il y va le beau-père).

(Aide-moi au lieu de dire des conneries. T'es pas là pour ça ?)

(Hé oh, mènes tes combats tout seul. Je suis venu pour Stiles déjà à la base et vu comme tu me rembarres, démerdes-toi).

\- Euh… alors ça c'est une bonne question. Je… sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Une histoire de… d'attirance finalement. Et pourtant au début, ce n'était pas gagné. Il m'énervait profondément.

\- C'est un don naturel chez lui ça d'énerver les gens. C'était peut-être pas la question à poser en premier. Je me doutais que mon fils était… bisexuel, j'ai pas spécialement été surpris, mais que vous le soyez vous, ça me fait un peu plus bizarre par contre.

\- Je me considère pas bisexuel… c'est juste… Stiles, en vérité.

(Tu es pansexuel Derek).

(Je ne vais pas lui sortir ça. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans des explications maintenant).

\- En fait on appel ça la pansexualité, papa. Aimer une personne indifféremment de son genre juste pour ce qu'elle est vraiment.

(La vache, il a des couilles ton petit copain).

Derek resta bouche bée devant le père de Stiles totalement abasourdi de la sortie inattendue de son fils. Le loup se reprit et dit simplement:

\- Voilà c'est ça !

\- Bon… ben j'aurai appris quelque chose ce soir au moins. Merci Stiles.

\- Pas de quoi papa. En fait j'avais trouvé ce mot parce que je ne suis pas persuadé non plus d'être… bisexuel. Enfin, je sais pas… enfin, depuis que j'ai rencontré Derek, il n'y a eu que Derek et j'ai jamais… flashé sur un autre mec, alors je sais pas trop en fait, mais c'est pas vraiment important… c'est très bon le repas papa, délicieux.

Stiles presque effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire baissa les yeux sur son assiette et maudit sa langue de parler toujours trop vite.

(En fait, si y avait que toi à ce dîner Stiles, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi. Finalement c'est peut-être pour donner un coup de pouce à Derek que je suis là moi).

* * *

 **on se retrouve jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre**

 **dire que c'est bientôt la fin**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour**

 **suite de la soirée chez le shérif.. toujours avec Derek, Stiles, John et Laura, bien sûr :D**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

(Alors Derek. Tu as vu le cran de Stiles ?)

(C'est pas du cran Laura, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.)

(Ne soit pas bougon).

\- Et vous vivez dans le loft où j'étais venu avec Stiles quand Scott avait été enlevé ?

\- Oui… je possède l'immeuble et je me suis installé là pour le moment.

\- Et donc vous êtes un loup-garou ?

\- Je suis né loup-garou.

\- Et depuis le Mexique, il peut se transformer totalement en loup. Comme un gros chien, s'extasia Stiles.

Derek lança un regard dépité à l'ado et Laura éclata de rire.

\- Vous… désolé de demander ça, mais en tant que loup-garou vous risquez de… vous en prendre à mon fils ?

\- Jamais non. Je me contrôle depuis toujours, même à la pleine lune. En fait, je ne risque pas de perdre le contrôle même face à des ennemis.

\- Mon fils risque sa vie à être avec vous ?

\- Vous voulez que je sois honnête ?

\- Je… non en fait. Mais bon, même tout seul, mon fils arrive à se mettre en danger de mort. Je vais poser une question… j'avais une demande vous… au niveau des maladies… enfin, j'avais cru comprendre que… les êtres surnaturelles n'étaient pas malades et du coup, je me demandais si ça marchait pareil pour les maladies…

(Aide-le frangin, il essaye de parler des maladies sexuelles).

(J'avais compris merci).

\- Papa si tu parles des maladies sexuelles, je sais que les surnaturels ne peuvent pas en avoir ni en donner, si c'était ça ta question.

(Il se débrouille vraiment bien ce p'tit).

(Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a dix ans et que je suis un pédophile).

\- Donc pas besoin de… protection ?

\- Non, dit simplement Derek d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je… suis pas certain que je sois rassuré, pour dire vrai. Ça me perturbe un peu de… d'imaginer.

\- Essaye pas d'imaginer papa. Même moi je n'essaye pas d'imaginer.

Laura revint à la cuisine et se plaça debout face à Derek.

(Hey, tu es un homme, tu es le plus vieux des deux. Maintenant tu te bouges et tu causes. Tu ne vas pas laisser Stiles se dépatouiller tout seul, ça vous concerne tous les deux. Je pense bien que c'est pas le top de la discussion. Que c'est pas le moment que tu as envie de vivre, mais comprends le shérif. C'est déjà pas banal pour lui d'imaginer son fils avec un homme, en plus tu es plus vieux, en plus tu es un loup-garou. Tu imagines ce qui doit se bousculer dans sa tête ?)

(Tu veux que je dise quoi ?)

(Dis ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Tu veux coucher avec Stiles ?)

(Je ne sais pas… je… c'est pas ma priorité).

(Tu as déjà eu envie de lui ?)

(Oui).

(Tu crois que vous allez coucher ensemble ?)

(Sûrement oui, je suppose qu'on va y arriver à un moment donné, mais je ne veux pas calculer. Si ça se passe ce sera comme ça par envie et pas parce que les codes du couple le dictent).

(Bah voilà, tu lui dis tout ça. Il va comprendre en voyant que tu es sincère).

\- Shérif je… vous savez, aller plus loin avec Stiles n'est pas ma priorité. Pour ne rien vous cacher, on y a déjà pensé, on en a déjà parlé et on ne calcule juste pas. Ça se passera sûrement. Quand… on ne sait pas et comment encore moins… si ça doit se faire, je suppose que ça se ferra.

Le shérif se leva et vint faire l'accolade à Derek.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Hale.

Laura leva les deux pouces en l'air et Derek et Stiles sourirent. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue.

* * *

Après le dessert, Stiles et Derek étaient couchés sur le lit du jeune et Laura assise sur le bureau de l'ado.

\- Ben, ça s'est pas si mal passé pour vous deux ce dîner.

\- C'était mal partit au début, maugréa Derek.

\- J'ai trouvé que c'était assez drôle en fait et Laura, t'as trop mis une bonne ambiance.

\- Tu es vraiment mon petit frère préféré Stiles.

\- Comment ça ton petit frère préféré ? Demanda Derek avec un petit air vexé.

\- Il n'est pas bougon lui et ne me rembarre pas pour un oui ou pour un non. Il m'écoute causer et me réponds plus sympathiquement que toi. C'est pas la même relation de fraternité. Mais je rigole quand je dis, préféré. Je vous adore les deux au moins autant l'un que l'autre. Tu sais que je t'aime Derek. Bon les jeunes, moi je vais aller me promener histoire de vous laissez un peu seuls.

Laura sauta du bureau et disparu par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Bon ben… euh, on est tous seuls… tu sais quoi, Derek… j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Derek soupira doucement et attrapa Stiles par les épaules pour le tirer contre lui. Doucement, le loup posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui ouvrit la bouche presque de suite. La langue de Stiles passa sur les lèvres chaudes du lycaon, qui sous la demande ouvrit aussi sa bouche, et laissa sa langue venir caresser celle de son amour. Stiles gémit tendrement et se hissa sur le corps de Derek qui se recoucha sur le dos en enlaçant Stiles à la taille. Très vite, le jeune sentit le désir monter en lui. Une douce chaleur naissait au creux de ses reins et il sentit l'envie de toucher Derek, de le sentir, de goûter sa peau, de caresser ses muscles.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! Chuchota le jeune à l'oreille du loup.

Derek frissonna légèrement. Lui aussi avait envie, il fallait le reconnaitre.

\- Stiles, on va pas… tu sais qu'on ferra pas ça maintenant malgré l'envie.

\- Je sais… j'ai pas demandé à le faire. Je voulais juste… dire que j'avais envie. Que tu me donnes envie. J'ai peur… je suis pas prêt, mais pourtant j'ai envie… de commencer doucement… de…

Sans prévenir, Derek retourna la situation et se retrouva sur Stiles. Tendrement, il l'embrassa, une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. La main droite du loup descendit lentement de la hanche de Stiles pour venir frôler l'érection déjà dure du jeune homme.

\- Wow, wow, wow… tu fais quoi Derek.

\- Si tu as envie… je peux juste te caresser comme ça. Enfin, je veux pas forcer, mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir envie de… caresses.

Stiles déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du loup et posa la main de ce dernier sur son membre dur. En douceur, Derek caressa la virilité de Stiles à travers le jean. Le jeune haleta doucement en gémissant contre les lèvres délicieuses de son copain.

\- Ah… Derek… putain.

Stiles ne mit pas long à jouir dans un gémissement étouffé en serrant le t-shirt de Derek dans ses poings. Il reprit ses esprits en quelques minutes sous les baisers du loup.

\- Désolé Stiles.

\- Je… Je vais aller me laver un minimum et mettre mon bas de pyjama.

Derek sourit et regarda Stiles se lever et sortir de la chambre en contrôlant le couloir. Le loup grogna en avisant son excitation bien visible et se concentra sur autre chose pour faire passer. Il pensa un moment à tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'au moment où :

\- Sérieux pourquoi tu penses à adopter un lapin ?

Laura était revenue depuis quelques secondes et Derek jeta un œil au réveil de Stiles. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était seul couché sur le lit à penser à tout et à n'importe quoi pour se changer les idées.

\- Tu veux adopter un lapin ?

\- Mais non. Je pensais à des trucs cons pour me changer les idées.

\- Où est ton amoureux ?

\- Salle de bains.

\- Oh….ooooh, oooooh.

\- Tais-toi !

\- En fait, tu es prude quand tu causes, mais pas en vrai.

\- C'est pas ça Laura… ton frère est juste attentif à moi, dit malicieusement Stiles en revenant dans sa chambre.

Derek se leva du lit.

\- Bon je vais rentrer moi et te laisser dormir Stiles et on se revoit… pas demain. Peut-être que je passerai dimanche.

Stiles suivit le loup jusqu'à l'entrée. Le shérif serra la main du loup et les deux jeunes sortirent sur le perron. Depuis la fenêtre du salon, John observait les deux nouveaux amoureux. Son fils avait l'air au comble du bonheur et franchement, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles ne dormait, pas trop occupé à penser à Derek et au petit plaisir qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Tu sais que tant que tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas non plus et en plus j'entends ce que tu penses, demanda Laura.

\- Je sais… Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore là.

\- Peut-être que j'ai autre chose à faire ou que je vais pouvoir rester là.

\- Ce serait bien que tu puisses rester. Je t'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Stiles.

Le jeune finit par glisser dans le sommeil et Laura put, elle aussi, s'endormir pour de vrai, pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

* * *

 **Voilà- s'est bien passé ce dîner finalement :-)**

 **je tiens à rappeler qu'à part Stiles et Derek, personne ne peut voir Laura, ni l'entendre.**

 **Par contre, Stiles et Derek lui parlent par la pensée. Ce ne serait pas possible qu'ils se mettent à parler dans le vide devant les gens.**

 **c'est peut-être pas clair sur certains passages.**

 **on se retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chap. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **pour commencer, il reste cinq chapitre et cette fic sera terminée :-)**

 **je l'aimais pas du tout cette fic et en fait en la relisant pour la corriger, je me suis dit que finalement. elle me plaisait pas mal.**

 **C'est pas ma préférée, mais elle passe pas si mal**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Laura se réveilla d'elle-même ce matin-là sans devoir dépendre de personne. Elle le comprit quand elle vit Stiles la regarder depuis son bureau.

\- Salut Laura, bien dormi ?

La jeune femme s'étira dans le lit du jeune homme avant de répondre.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation de dormir. Je crois que le pouvoir est entrain d'évoluer ou alors il n'est pas tout fait pareil parce que tu es humain.

\- Derek m'a donné des feuilles à lire sur le sujet. Il s'agit de l'évolution et ça va continuer. Normalement, Derek et moi après on devrait pouvoir appeler qui on veut comme on veut. Ce qui pourra être pratique, il faut le reconnaître. Au somment de la puissance du pouvoir, Derek devrait pouvoir appeler Paige et moi ma mère.

\- Ce serait bien en tout cas pour toi. Je ne sais pas si Derek tient à revoir Paige.

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Derek apparut subitement à la fenêtre et Stiles sursauta en criant, ce qui fit rire Laura.

\- On parle de moi là ?

\- Salut frérot. Déjà debout ?

\- Depuis longtemps. Tu me connais quand même.

Derek vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles et se posa à côté de sa sœur sur le lit.

\- Tu tiens à revoir Paige ? Demanda Laura sans prendre de pincettes.

\- Je ne sais pas au fond si j'ai vraiment envie.

\- Si tu le peux ça te ferais sûrement du bien. Vous savez quoi les mecs on devrait faire des exercices. Je me porte volontaire pour jouer les cow-boys.

\- Les cobayes Laura, dit Derek en soupirant.

\- Comme c'est pour toi que je suis venue Stiles, tu devrais essayer de me renvoyer d'où je viens pour voir.

\- Et comment je fais ça moi ?

\- Euh… c'est le côté embêtant ça, j'en ai aucune idée. C'est rien noté dans tes feuilles ?

\- Si, une histoire de force de l'esprit et de la pensée. La conviction de ne plus avoir besoin de la personne appelée.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

\- Je sais pas… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de toi au final. Je vais tenter de te demander de partir par la pensée.

Stiles ferma les yeux et souffla 2-3 fois avant de se mettre à penser très fort.

\- Je t'entends, mais je suis toujours là, dit Laura d'un air malicieux.

\- Et si vous y réfléchissez ensemble? Proposa Derek.

\- Pas bête. Laura on y va, on essaye ensemble.

Derek regarda sa sœur et son petit ami se concentrer et écouta sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Tout à coup quelque chose changea et Laura ouvrit les yeux…

\- Ça marche… je ressens la même chose que la première fois que je suis partie.

Et pof, Laura disparue totalement. Stiles se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et fit un genre de danse de la victoire que Derek trouva vraiment ridicule. Le jeune sauta au cou du loup et l'embrassa en pressant ce dernier à s'allonger sur le lit. Derek obtempéra et profita d'embrasser son amour sans la présence bizarre de sa sœur qui le perturbait dans ses moments-là. Stiles se releva et dit :

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de la rappeler.

\- On a toute la journée pour essayer. Profitons d'être un peu seuls.

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles qui après une brève hésitation haussa les épaules et se remit à embrasser son loup. Le jeune prit entre ses dents une oreille de Derek et la mordilla légèrement ce qui arracha un petit soupir d'aise au loup qui planqua sa bouche dans le cou de Stiles et suçota la chaire tendre et délicieuse.

\- J'ai envie de toi Derek… vraiment très envie.

Stiles se décolla de son amoureux et se coucha sur le dos à côté de lui et le lycaon se plaça au-dessus de l'ado entre ses jambes déjà écartées. L'érection du loup pressa contre celle du jeune homme et Stiles gémit au contact en passant ses mains sous le pull de son amant et il le retira sans plus attendre. Il admira le torse musclé, magnifique et sa bouche se rua dessus sans même qu'il la contrôle, elle mordilla, lécha, embrassa toute la zone disponible à sa portée. Les mains de Stiles partirent à la découverte du ventre musclé du loup et caressèrent tendrement les abdos biens dessinés. Le jeune frissonna au contact et blotti sa tête contre la clavicule du loup en y déposant des baisers tous doux. Doucement, Derek retira le t-shirt de Stiles et put, pour la première fois, admirer le jeune garçon déshabillé et ce qu'il vit lui plu énormément. Ses mains descendirent depuis les épaules en passant sur les tétons, les côtes, les abdos finement présents et un doigt fit doucement le tour du nombril. Stiles se cambra sous l'effet doux et il laissa échapper un gémissement sublime de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Doucement, Derek releva Stiles et le garçon fût bientôt à genoux sur le lit et le loup lui baissa son bas de pyjama en découvrant d'un coup son sexe tendu. Il n'hésita pas à prendre le membre dans sa main pour le caresser doucement de haut en bas en exerçant de douces pressions sur le gland rougi et sensible ce qui fit gémir de plus belle l'adolescent qui agrippa fermement les hanches du loup au point de le marquer, mais les traces s'effacèrent vite. Prit de désir, Stiles défit le pantalon de Derek et s'empressa de le faire tomber sur ses genoux et puis il se figea complètement en regardant la virilité dressée devant lui…

\- Oh putain… laissa-t-il échapper au moment où il se répandit sur la main du loup et sur le drap du lit… oh non, je suis désolé Derek.

Le loup, loin de se formaliser de ça, vient embrasser son jeune ami en le recouchant un peu plus loin sur le matelas et s'essuya la main sur le bas de pyjama de Stiles qu'il profita d'enlever directement complètement. Il se replaça par-dessus son amant et prit sa place entre les jambes ouvertes. Il posa des baisers papillons sur le torse en descendant de plus en plus sur le corps adorable et sexy de Stiles qui se tortillait doucement sous la douceur de Derek. Stiles ordonna au loup d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et ce dernier le fit pour en sortir un tube rose. Il arqua un sourcil en regardant Stiles sourire.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Non rien… faisons comme si c'était banal que tu ais 17 ans et un tube de lubrifiant dans ta table de nuit prêt à être utilisé à tout moment.

Derek se raidit soudain en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

\- Zut, ton père, Stiles…

L'ado se terra sous sa couverture et Derek enfila son jean avant de disparaître par la fenêtre restée heureusement entre ouverte.

* * *

 **Nooooon le shérif qui casse ce beau moment.. mais que je suis méchante quand même...**

 **Bien, on se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

 **ooohhh j'étais sadique à l'époque où j'ai écris TEWP :-D**

 **les pauvres, arrêtés en plein moment merveilleux...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Le shérif frappa un coup à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

\- Stiles, dis tu pourrais… mais tu es encore au lit à cette heure-ci ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non du tout… je me suis endormi tard et je profitais de rester dans mon lit douillet.

L'ado fit un grand sourire à son père en tentant de garder un souffle le plus normal possible.

\- Ok… Bon je voulais te demander si tu peux aller faire les courses cet après-midi. Je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps d'y aller. Là je dois partir, je rentre à 17 heures. Ne fais pas de bêtises et si Derek vient… eh ben… enfin bref quoi. Pas de bêtises.

\- Ça marche. Pas de bêtises ! Bonne journée papa.

\- Bonne journée.

Le shérif quitta la chambre avec un air suspicieux, mais vraiment il n'avait pas le temps ce matin de se préoccuper des délires de son fils.

* * *

Dès que Derek entendit le shérif redescendre il revint dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre. Le loup s'assit sur le lit du jeune et tous deux soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Vraiment désolé.

\- Pas grave… heureusement que je l'ai entendu surtout. La situation aurait pu être pire.

Stiles se mit à genoux sur le lit et colla son corps contre le dos du lycaon en passant ses mains sur le ventre ferme. Il prit d'assaut l'oreille de Derek qu'il léchouilla et mordilla. Le loup leva d'abord les yeux au ciel pour finir par se laisser entraîner. Il sentit très vite l'érection de Stiles contre le bas de son dos. Ils se remirent sur le lit dans la même position qu'avant. Derek retira son jean enfilé précipitamment avant et dont le bouton n'était pas fermé et vint directement reprendre les lèvres du jeune. Il entendit la voiture du shérif démarrer et partir dans la rue.

\- On est tout seuls, précisa Derek à Stiles qui s'accrocha des deux mains à son dos musclé.

\- On va vraiment le faire ?

\- Seulement si tu veux et que tu es sûr de toi.

\- Derek, franchement tu crois que je pourrais ne pas en avoir envie alors que j'ai eu envie de toi depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi ? Que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser en revenant du Mexique, que je suis venu m'expliquer avec toi et t'avouer de vive voix mes sentiments. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi ?

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser le jeune homme sous lui. Sans hésitation, il prit le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts pour aller caresser l'anneau de chair de Stiles et le préparer doucement. Il glissa délicatement le bout de son index dans le petit trou et imprima un petit mouvement de va-et-vient en enfonçant toujours un peu plus son doigt ce qui fit gémir Stiles qui très vite en demanda plus. Alors Derek n'hésita pas et entra son majeur en Stiles qui se cambra son l'intrusion et laissa échapper un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Derek mit un point d'honneur à bien préparer son jeune amant qui en redemanda plus d'un coup en s'agrippant aux hanches de Derek, alors le loup lui accorda un troisième doigt puis vint l'embrasser en continuant de doux mouvements dans l'antre accueillant du jeune homme et puis il retira ses doigt et attrapa son érection pour l'enduire de lubrifiant avant de présenter son gland devant l'entrée de Stiles puis doucement, très doucement il entra en lui. Sous le coup de la pénétration, le loup faillit jouir directement, sentit ses griffes sortir et se planter dans le matelas. Il se figea et prit le temps de respirer. Stiles avait le visage à peine crispé et respirait lui aussi.

\- Bouges nom de dieu, c'est pas agréable comme ça.

\- Pardon.

Derek secoua la tête et finit par glisser complètement en Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre en gémissant le prénom du lycaon.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres.

Derek imprima un va-et-vient doux et langoureux dans son amoureux. C'était si bon, si chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, contre le corps qu'il voulait, à faire l'amour tendrement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, c'était juste parfait. D'une main, Stiles attrapa sa propre érection et se masturba doucement au rythme des assauts de Derek en lui.

\- Haaaannn… Derek… je vais… je vais… aaahh putain…

Stiles jouit entre leurs deux corps en se cambrant fortement et son anneau de chair se resserra autour du membre de Derek qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans un grondement rauque en rejetant la tête en arrière et en s'agrippant aux draps avec ses griffes. Le lycaon se laissa tomber sur le corps de Stiles et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se retirer et de se placer aux côtés de l'ado en fermant les yeux.

\- Si j'avais su Derek que ce serait aussi exceptionnel, je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais dès le lendemain de notre rencontre, crois-moi.

* * *

Ils restèrent encore un moment allongés côte à côte et puis finirent par aller prendre une bonne douche puis revinrent dans la cambre et se recouchèrent sur le lit dont ils avaient changés les draps.

\- Bon on essaye de rappeler Laura ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Essaye si tu veux.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra en récitant : Laura j'ai besoin de toi… et…

\- Ça marche les enfants, youpi… par contre, vous auriez pu me rappeler plus tôt, hein, s'indigna Laura.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit Laura debout vers son lit, les poings sur les hanches. Derek et Stiles détournèrent le regard.

\- Ooooh, je vois pourquoi on m'a abandonné comme une pauvresse.

Ils refirent chacun leur tour l'exercice jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur suffisent de juste penser à Laura pour qu'elle apparaisse. Puis ils essayèrent avec Allison et ça marcha tout aussi bien. Stiles relut les feuilles données par Deaton… il restait une ultime étape… appeler la personne morte qui comptait le plus pour chacun d'eux… à savoir Paige et Claudia Stilinski et ça allait être moins évident ça pour des raisons de tristesse et de chamboulements des sentiments évidents.

* * *

 **s'ils veulent concrétiser leur pouvoir, il va falloir qu'ils dépassent la peur de la douleur :-)**

 **eton se retrouve dimanche. Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	44. Chapter 44

**Maiiiiiisss**

 **j'étais sûr d'avoir posté ce chapitre ce matin... j'ai dû me louper quelque part. je suis désolée..**

 **du coup il n'est là que maintenant.**

* * *

Stiles tournait dans sa chambre en se torturant l'esprit. Fallait-il le faire ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir sa maman ? Oui évidement, mais est-ce qu'il le supporterait, c'était plutôt ça la vraie question. Bien sûr qu'il donnerait tout pour la revoir, mais en même temps, ça bouleverserait tellement de choses en lui qu'il avait peur et c'était légitime. Il se posa un moment à son bureau et pensa à Derek qui était sûrement en train de se poser la même question que lui pour savoir s'il serait bon ou pas de revoir Paige. Il lui envoya un message:

'' Hey Derek tu vas faire quoi toi ? Tu vas appeler Paige ?''

Chez lui, le loup souffla longuement avant de répondre la vérité :

'' Je ne sais pas''

Une réponse à la Derek, encore, se dit Stiles en rageant contre son portable. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit directement.

\- Stiles ? Ah tu es là. Merci pour les courses, fiston. Le shérif fit un grand sourire à son fils puis voulut partir, mais revint dans la chambre.

\- Ça va ? Un souci avec Derek ?

\- Non, ça va… papa dis, tu as du temps là ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. Viens t'asseoir sur mon lit.

Inquiet, le shérif entra, referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de son ado qui pivota avec sa chaise de bureau et se plaça en face de son père.

* * *

Stiles raconta tout… le lien avec Derek, le pouvoir partagé et son dilemme du moment. Le shérif le laissa parler. À la fin du monologue de son fils, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas bien quoi te dire Stiles. C'est un choix difficile. Je comprends ton envie de revoir ta maman, crois-moi j'ai la même envie de la revoir, mais je comprends aussi la quantité d'émotions qui va te traverser si tu la revois. Je serais tenté de te dire de foncer, mais… ce n'est pas si simple. Dans ton cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais. Le mieux à mon avis c'est, pour le moment, de foncer. Soit en la voyant soit en ne la voyant pas, en sachant que ne pas la voir maintenant t'offre la possibilité de le faire plus tard et que la revoir maintenant ce sera définitif, tu l'auras vu. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ton pouvoir marche ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Il nous reste ce pas à faire avec Derek pour maîtriser vraiment ce pouvoir, qu'il soit au sommet de ce qu'il peut être, mais voilà c'est le plus dur. Lui, il doit revoir son premier amour à qui il a dû ôter la vie et moi je dois revoir maman.

\- Prends la décision qui s'impose à toi et que tu sais que tu regretteras le moins et si tu te décides à la voir… enfin…

\- Je te le dirai papa bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

Le père se leva et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu es un fils exceptionnel Stiles, tu sais. Merci d'être là pour moi et de veiller sur moi comme tu le fais. Maintenant, j'ai juste une toute petite question. Hier matin si tu étais au lit, ce n'était pas par paresse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… ben… à vrai dire…

\- Je sais, j'ai compris quand j'ai vu la voiture de Derek garée au bout de la rue.

\- Tu sais papa… c'était parfait. Vraiment !

\- Tant mieux alors. Bon, je… j'ai quelques dossiers à voir, je te laisse et redis-moi si tu as besoin de moi. Je te soutiens, n'en doute jamais d'accords ?

Le fils hocha la tête et son père le lâcha pour partir. Stiles soupira, prit une feuille, un crayon et posa sur papier les raisons de revoir sa maman ou de ne pas la revoir et puis une phrase plus que toute le décida enfin : Parce que je l'aime ! C'était ça finalement l'unique motivation de revoir cette femme qui l'avait tant aimé, qu'il avait tant aimé et qui lui manquait tellement. Il se décida à l'appeler pour voir au moins si ça marchait. Il envoya un message à Derek.

'' C'est décidé, je vais appeler ma maman'' et le loup lui répondit: ''J'admire ton courage.'' L'ado embrassa l'écran de son portable, se traita d'idiot de le faire, puis le refit et posa son portable en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre voir son père. John était penché sur des dossiers. L'air grave avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Stiles le regarda quelques minutes puis finit par entrer à la cuisine. Son père releva la tête et lui fit un sourire discret.

\- Papa… je vais le faire, je vais appeler maman. En espérant déjà que ça marche et… ben, on verra quoi. Je tenais à te le dire, mais j'aimerais d'abord le faire seul et ensuite je t'appellerai pour venir si ça marche.

Les yeux de John se remplièrent d'eau et une petite larme coula. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et tenta de se replonger dans ses dossiers. Il entendit son fils remonter et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Stiles s'assit sur son lit. les yeux fermés et respira calmement. Il prit dans sa main l'ancien inhalateur de Scott qu'il avait gardé dans son sac au cas où il ferrait une crise de panique. Puis il inspira fortement et se concentra. Il récita à haute voix une petite phrase et resta immobile les yeux toujours fermés.

-Allons Genim, tu m'appelles et tu ne veux pas me voir, c'est contradictoire ça.

Cette voix, ce timbre chantant, cette douceur… lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage souriant de sa maman.

\- Maman…

La voix de Stiles se brisa complètement et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Claudia Stilinski hésita puis finit par s'approcher de son fils.

\- Hey mon chéri. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, mais si je suis là, il doit y avoir une raison non?

L'ado releva la tête et regarda sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rayonnante, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue avant sa maladie. Il raconta tout à sa mère qui l'écouta captivée.

\- Tu sais mon chéri, je ne croyais pas au surnaturel avant de mourir et puis j'ai rencontré Talia Hale et ma vision a changée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait ce jour où son fils et toi seriez liés et partageriez ce grand pouvoir en commun. Je ne la croyais pas vraiment par moment, j'ai eu tort, elle avait raison. Et entre nous, il est super beau le fils Hale.

Claudia fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui rougit en baissant la tête.

\- Maman… tu es d'accord de revoir papa ? Enfin, lui ne pourra pas te voir, mais…

\- Bien sûr que je veux voir ton père mon chéri. Va le chercher ou alors je te suis en bas, peu importe. En fait, je vais plutôt te suivre, je serai contente de revoir la maison.

Stiles se leva, s'essuya les yeux et précéda sa mère pour descendre à la cuisine. John n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre. Quand il vit le visage de son fils, il sut. Il se leva doucement et vint vers Stiles. L'ado se réfugia doucement dans les bras de son père.

\- Elle avait envie de voir la maison papa.

Stiles vit sa mère sourire et s'approcher de son fils et son mari.

\- Comme je suis contente de te revoir John.

Stiles répéta chaque parole à son père.

\- Claudia… la situation est un peu hors du commun, mais je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sois vraiment là. Tu… me manques tellement.

\- Je sais John, vous me manquez aussi… tellement. J'aurais aimé être toujours là à vos côtés. Voir Genim grandir, te voir vieillir. Vous voir veiller l'un sur l'autre c'est bien, j'en suis ravie. Je sais maintenant que je pourrai revenir, mais mon chéri, tu ne devras pas abuser de ce pouvoir. C'est pour des cas vraiment importants. Tu seras souvent tenter de faire appel à moi, mais réfléchis bien. Si tu as ce pouvoir c'est pour une vraie raison, parce qu'un jour tu en auras vraiment l'utilité pour aider tes amis, ou ton père ou ton copain et là ce sera important et indispensable. Tu sais maintenant comment le maîtriser, fais-en juste bon usage mon chéri et pour que ce soit complet, il faut que le fils Hale fasse appel à cette fille. Talia m'en a parlé, elle savait que toi tu m'appellerais avant que son fils appelle cette fille. On comprend que c'est dur, mais il doit le faire et pas trop tard vu que toi tu l'as fait.

Claudia marqua un temps de pause et s'approcha encore des deux hommes de sa vie.

\- Je vais devoir repartir, ma place n'est pas ici même si on aimerait les trois qu'elle le soit encore.

Doucement, Claudia embrassa le front de son fils qui étrangement sentit le baiser et puis la femme embrassa tendrement John sur les lèvres qui lui aussi le sentit et puis elle disparue.

* * *

Le père et le fis s'assirent sur l'escalier et restèrent longtemps silencieux plongé chacun dans ses propres pensées. John ne cessait de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et soudain l'ado réalisa.

\- Tu as senti le baiser ?

\- Oui, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Peut-être que quand ça touche autant les sentiments l'apparition est différente.

\- Merci Stiles… tu viens de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher. Pouvoir parler à ta mère…tu sais que je… je n'étais pas là quand elle est partie. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, tellement…

\- Je sais papa, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu faisais juste ton boulot.

\- Stiles, en réalité je pense que je savais, mais que j'ai simplement pensé que ce serait bien trop dur pour moi et j'ai préféré être lâche, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que toi tu étais avec elle. Si j'avais su, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à être présent. Tu as dû ressentir ça comme un pur abandon.

\- J'avoue t'en avoir voulu oui, de m'être dit que tu ne nous aimais pas et que seule la police comptait. Puis je me suis dit que c'était ma faute si maman n'avait pas pu t'attendre, que je l'avais peut-être trop fatiguée

\- Stiles… aucun enfant au monde ne devrait se sentir responsable de la mort de ses parents. C'était à moi de te soutenir et je n'ai pas été là. J'ai été aveuglé par ma douleur et je n'ai pas vu la tienne ou je n'ai pas voulu la voir. Pourtant tu as souffert et tu souffres encore et tu en souffriras toute ta vie, tout comme moi.

\- On peut désormais souffrir ensemble et se soutenir… ensemble.

Le père sourit à son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Je t'aime Fiston.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

\- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. N'oublie pas de dire à Derek qu'il fasse le pas lui aussi. Je comprends que c'est dur, enfin non, je ne comprends pas, mais j'imagine.

Le jeune acquiesça et remonta dans sa chambre pour écrire à Derek. Il était déjà tard et la soirée était déjà bien entamée, mais le loup lui répondit quand même.

'' Je ne vais pas y arriver seul Stiles. Pour le moment, je suis avec ma mère. On se voit demain.''

L'ado se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit paisiblement ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il eut même le sentiment de sentir une main douce et chaude sur son front et sourit dans son sommeil. Il avait pu revoir sa maman et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça à part peut-être… que Derek lui dise ''je t'aime'' de vive voix.

* * *

 **et voilà. Stiles a fait le pas. Il reste Derek. ça risque d'âtre plus compliqué pour le loup.**

 **on se retrouve mardi pour la suite.**

 **et oui :D**

 **bisous**

 **Kistune**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **bon ben.. ce chapitre du jour, plus un jeudi et encore un dimanche et c'est fini.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles entendit un froissement à côté de lui et ouvrit un œil doucement avant de sursauter en mettant sa main sur le cœur.

\- Bonjour.

Une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns le regardait, assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle ressemblait tellement à Derek qu'il était impossible de se tromper sur son identité.

\- Euh … bon… jour.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Je… oui. Vous êtes Talia Hale.

La femme se leva en souriant.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Mon fils devait me renvoyer, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire avant ça. Je suis venue jusqu'ici parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident, je connais mon fils, mais il faut absolument qu'il accepte de voir Paige. C'est important pour lui surtout, mais pour le pouvoir aussi. Je pense que toi tu auras les mots pour le convaincre de faire le geste. Désolé de te parler de ça alors que tu te réveilles à peine, mais j'ai peu de temps.

\- Aucun problème ! Je vais essayer.

Stiles détailla la femme. Vraiment Derek lui ressemblait, sauf les yeux. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille, mais avec quelque chose d'autoritaire, surtout dans la voix.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer. Toi, le jeune homme qui a réussi à faire battre le cœur de mon fils. Bon je dois y aller. Tu m'excuseras, mais l'éternité m'appelle et je n'ai pas le choix.

Talia fit un grand sourire à Stiles qui le lui rendit et elle se volatilisa. Pas banal ce genre de visite de si bon matin. Stiles se dit qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel moment madame Hale était passé au tutoiement, mais ça ne l'avait pas perturbé. Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain, puis un tour à la cuisine, son père était déjà au travail et puis il sortit de la maison et grimpa dans sa jeep. Mission du jour : aller parler à Derek.

* * *

Arrivé au loft, il toqua et attendit que le loup vienne lui ouvrir. Derek se pointa torse nu et légèrement en sueur. Stiles resta immobile les yeux rivés sur le corps parfait. La voix de Derek lui paraissait lointaine et il ne captait pas le sens de ses paroles. Il avait juste envie de se jeter sur le loup, là tout de suite et de goûter le goût salé de sa peau tout en le caressant partout et ressentir le plaisir absolu en hurlant son prénom. Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda le loup en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Oui. Ta maman est passée me voir ce matin et je…

\- Traîtresse ! Siffla Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Derek, elle a raison. Tu ne vas pas bousiller tout ce pouvoir parce que tu as peur. Moi aussi j'avais peur d'appeler ma mère, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Si on se complète ce n'est pas pour rien. Je comprends que c'est encore plus dur que pour moi, mais c'est important Derek.

\- Tu es vraiment chiant parfois.

Le loup se renfrogna et passa un t-shirt, Stiles le regarda avec regret.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Derek énervé.

\- De quoi ? Demanda l'ado perdu.

\- Tu me regardes comme si tu allais pleurer.

\- Ça… ah c'est parce que… pourquoi tu fous un t-shirt franchement ?

\- T'as barge ce matin ou quoi ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que je te trouvais très bien à moitié nu… mais passons ce détail.

L'ado secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées légèrement perverses et se concentra de nouveau sur le problème du pouvoir.

\- Il faut que tu le fasses Derek.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique Stiles. Je… je l'ai tué Stiles.

\- Tu l'as aidé à mourir dans la vraie version et tu le sais bien. Elle souffrait et tu l'as aidé à avoir une mort belle et digne. Merde à la fin, arrêtes de te protéger derrière ce geste qui est plus une preuve d'amour qu'autre chose et tu le sais très bien. Tu veux juste pas affronter.

Le regard du loup se voila de tristesse et il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Stiles se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tout a commencé ici, tu vois… il serait bon que ça finisse ici aussi, dit le plus jeune en s'asseyant à côté du loup et en posant sa tête sur son épaule chaude.

Derek sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il tourna la tête et prit les lèvres de son amour en le basculant doucement sur le canapé.

\- On ne va appeler personne comme ça, tu sais ? Chuchota Stiles en frottant sa joue contre celle de Derek et en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

\- C'est pas pressant à la minute non plus. C'est pas toi qui as dit que tout avait commencé ici ?

Stiles sourit et s'abandonna totalement à la chaleur et à la douceur de Derek. À quoi bon lutter, c'était impossible. Ce mec aurait raison de lui de toute façon. Sa volonté d'adolescent ne suffisait pas à résister à cette pure perfection. Derek finit par prendre la place du dessous et Stiles le prit tendrement avec douceur et amour.

* * *

Derek resta sous le corps de Stiles pendant qu'ils reprenaient une respiration normale. L'ado avait posé sa tête sur le torse musclé et ses doigts s'amusaient sur les côtes de Derek, à tracer des lignes et des formes machinalement.

\- Tu sais que ça va pas marcher à chaque fois de m'entraîner dans la débauche.

Le loup pouffa en silence. Stiles sentit son torse tressauter et il râla pour la forme.

\- C'est de ta faute en même temps. Tu n'as pas vu ta façon de me regarder depuis que tu es arrivé. Je peux résister à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Avant de penser à appeler Paige, j'avais envie d'appeler deux autres personnes.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda l'ado en se relavant brutalement.

\- Aiden et Braeden… mais peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait appeler Aiden.

Stiles se figea et laissa d'un coup retomber sa tête sur le torse de Derek dont la respiration se coupa sous l'effet. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'ado et releva sa tête pour planter un regard meurtrier dans le sien. Stiles fit un léger sourire et se releva complètement.

\- Pardon Derek.

\- C'est bon. Files à la douche avant que je décide de te tuer.

L'ado fit une moue gênée et partit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite. bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre ce matin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek rejoignit Stiles sous la douche, plaqua son corps contre le dos du jeune et passa une main sur son ventre. Stiles plaça sa tête contre la clavicule du loup et soupira profondément.

\- Je suis désolé pour le coup de boule, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Oublie-ça !... je…je vais appeler Paige, mais d'abord il faut que je parle à Braeden. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

\- Tu viens me dire ça parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois là, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça oui… désolé, mais…je trouve que tu n'as pas à t'impliquer là au milieu.

\- Et pour Aiden ?

\- Si tu veux que je sois là, je serai là, sinon tant pis. Je n'ai pas tellement de choses à lui dire.

\- Je vais aller sur le parking du lycée pour voir Aiden pendant que tu seras avec Braeden et tu viendras nous rejoindre.

Derek posa un baiser doux et brûlant dans le cou de Stiles et passa sa deuxième main sur son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Merci Stiles.

L'ado frissonna tellement le timbre de voix était doux et rassurant, il aurait aimé que ce soit un mot d'amour, mais un merci prononcé comme ça, faisait déjà largement l'affaire. Ils finirent par se lâcher et se laver puis sortir et se rhabillèrent. Derek embrassa tendrement Stiles devant la porte du loft avant de le laisser partir. Il sourit en refermant la porte et soupira en regardant son loft dans son entier. Il partit s'asseoir vers la table et se concentra pour appeler Braeden qui se pointa directement légèrement apeurée. Le jeune mercenaire regarda partout autour d'elle.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Son regard brun tomba sur Derek et elle se radoucie légèrement.

\- Salut Braeden.

Derek lui expliqua ce qui se passait et la jeune femme finit pas s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du loup.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler Braeden. J'avais envie de savoir comment tu es morte et d'autres choses que je comptais te demander.

\- Ça tombe bien j'avais envie de savoir aussi des choses avant de mourir.

Derek baissa les yeux et tritura ses mains.

\- Vas-y en premier, murmura Derek.

\- Tout d'abord, je m'étonne que tu te préoccupes de moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Deucalion est venue m'annoncer ta mort et je suis allé voir ton corps à l'hôpital puis je suis allé chez Deucalion pour en savoir un peu plus. Il m'a juste parlé du Loup du désert.

\- C'est elle qui m'a tuée. Une balle très bien placée. Pour un garou, c'est le comble de tuer une mercenaire avec une arme à feu quand même. J'ai à peine eut le temps de souffrir.

\- Si tu étais revenue, je t'aurais quitté Braeden tu sais.

\- Je m'en doutais. Quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?

\- Si ce n'avait été qu'en tête. Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment ou autres, mais juste te dire que je suis avec Stiles.

\- Stiles ? L'idiot hyperactif ami avec McCall ?

Derek fit un regard noir à la mercenaire qui ne s'excusa même pas.

\- Je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi, dit assez brutalement le loup à la jeune métisse.

\- Oh je m'en suis doutée oui. J'en avais un peu plus pour toi, mais voilà c'est la vie. C'est tout ce que tu voulais?

\- Oui.

\- Bien comment je repars ?

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, alors ça va se faire tout seul. Au revoir Braeden.

La jeune mercenaire se leva et disparue presque aussitôt. Derek soupira, se leva et partit de son loft pour aller rejoindre Stiles au lycée. Il le trouva debout sur le parking avec Aiden devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Derek ? Aiden fût plus que surpris de voir le loup solitaire arriver.

\- Je voulais te voir Aiden. Je suppose que Stiles t'a un peu expliqué ?

\- Ouais, il m'a expliqué et sérieux… vous deux ensemble ? C'est pas une blague ?

Derek et Stiles répondirent en même temps que non ce n'était pas une blague. Ils parlèrent un moment avec Aiden, revenant sur certains événements du passé. Le Nogitsune, la mort d'Aiden, le refus de l'inclure dans la meute de Scott, l'obligation de Derek de tuer Boyd… ils se demandèrent pardon et Aiden partit plus serein.

* * *

Derek et Stiles revinrent au loft et s'assirent sur le canapé où ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Ça c'est bien passé avec Braeden ? Demanda Stiles en posant les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne veux pas en reparler. C'était bref et sans sentiments.

\- Ok… tu vas appeler Paige ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut vraiment… mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à part m'excuser bêtement encore et encore.

\- Déjà raconte-lui la vérité. Que l'idée venait de Peter, que c'est lui qui t'a mis en tête des idées, des peurs et des angoisses la concernant. Que tu avais 15 ans et qu'heureusement, tu as appris de tes erreurs depuis et que tout ça aurait pu être différent si tu avais su à l'époque. Enfin, soit juste honnête et puis, je suis là.

\- Merci Stiles.

Le loup se leva et tourna un moment dans le loft puis finit par s'arrêter et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Stiles vit une jeune fille apparaître devant lui. Plus jeune que lui, de longs cheveux bruns, un grain de beauté vers un œil et un air tellement innocent, tellement pur. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence et Stiles nota une légère ressemblance entre elle et lui. Derek soupira et ouvrit ses yeux qui d'un coup se voilèrent d'une pure tristesse. Il regarda la jeune Paige qui semblait ne pas le reconnaître et puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du loup et elle le reconnut sans avoir besoin d'aucune parole. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue barbue.

\- Derek ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et apeurée.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **au passage, je publierai beaucoup moins et moins vite par la suite.**

 **Mes enfants seront en vacances à partir de vendredi 24 et jusqu'au 15 août donc je vais profiter d'eux à fond. Les emmener à gauche à droite (zoo et autres activités), je serai de ce fait moins présente par ici. Je resterai par contre très active sur ma page facebook. Kitsune Aquatik - page auteur, pour donner des nouvelles de l'avancée de mes futurs-fic.**

 **Je suis en ce moment sur la suite de**

 **Love Between guns**

 **les Twins Stilinski**

 **Loin de Beacon Hills**

 **Les trois prénoms de l'enfer (Théo/Tate/Void)**

 **les bonus de**

 **Les choix interdits**

 **quelques OS Sterek**

 **et un fic**

 **Tate/Stiles crossover American Horror Story/Teen wolf.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.**

 **Je continuerai bien sûr à porter la suite de tellement Différent et de L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel.**

 **.**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour**

 **et voilà le dernier chapitre en ce dimanche matin.**

 **Une fic de terminée à nouveau.**

 **Merci d'avoir été là.**

 **Merci pour la rw. bisous**

* * *

Sous le coup de l'apparition, Derek en perdit le souffle et tituba jusqu'à la table basse pour s'asseoir dessus. Il respira lentement en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit pour rencontrer le regard brun-doré de Paige.

\- Tu as changé, enfin non… tu es juste devenu un homme en fait. Quel âge tu as ? Demanda Paige.

\- …Vingt-trois ans, réussit à articuler Derek, le souffle difficile. Je suis tellement désolé Paige, je… tellement désolé.

Paige hésita puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as rappelé de la mort ? Pour me dire bêtement que tu es désolé ?

\- Non… je tenais surtout à t'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé Paige.

\- Qui m'a mordu ? Demanda la jeune fille déterminée à avoir des réponses.

\- Un alpha du nom d'Ennis. Il est mort, il y a quelques mois.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, pas moi.

\- Tant mieux. Pourquoi il m'a mordu ?

\- C'est là que c'est ma faute. Mon oncle Peter savait qu'on était ensemble, mais que tu ne savais pas pour ma nature et j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes et que tu partes, alors il m'a mis une idée dans la tête. Trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien te mordre pour que tu deviennes une louve et on aurait pu… on aurait dû pouvoir être toujours ensemble.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

\- J'aurais dû surtout. Je t'aimais juste tellement, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre… j'ai voulu laisser tomber le plan, mais quand j'ai attaqué Ennis, c'était trop tard. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Derek, on avait… tu avais quinze ans. Tu étais un enfant… j'ai compris tu sais, pourquoi j'avais été mordu… j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché comme ça aurait dû.

\- Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour ça… en général, elles deviennent des émissaires… très puissants… comme Stiles.

Le loup se tourna et montra l'ado derrière lui à Paige qui se tourna aussi.

\- Paige, je te présente Stiles. L'émissaire d'un Alpha puissant. Et le garçon que j'aime et avec qui je suis.

Paige sembla choquée un moment et se détourna de Stiles.

\- Je t'aime toujours Paige et pour toujours, tu es mon premier amour et je ne peux pas t'oublier. C'était tellement beau, parfait, doux avec toi, mais tu n'es plus là et il paraît que j'ai le droit de faire ma vie et Stiles est un jeune homme formidable. Il te ressemble un peu parfois.

\- Ton oncle Peter est un abruti, dit la jeune fille en regardant à nouveau Derek.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il est à Eichen House désormais où il a tout à fait sa place.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant seulement ?

\- Je n'avais pas ce pouvoir avant et surtout, même si je l'avais eu, je n'aurais pas pu… sans l'aide que j'ai eu pour en arriver là et surtout sans Stiles.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Autant que moi ?

\- Oui, quoique différemment.

* * *

Paige, Derek et Stiles parlèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Les garçons lui racontèrent leur histoire, leur rencontre, l'histoire de la famille Hale. Derek promis de ne plus rappeler Paige, mais de passer au cimetière pour sa mémoire. À la nuit tombée, Paige dû partir…Derek avait pleuré un peu. Stiles avait eu les larmes et la jeune fille était heureuse. Contente de savoir pourquoi et ravie de voir que Derek allait bien. Avant de partir, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek qui avoua par la suite avoir sentit le baiser, aussi incroyable que ça ait pu paraître.

* * *

Paige partie, les deux garçons restèrent dans la pénombre un moment. Derek finit par prendre Stiles dans ses bras et ils restèrent sans parler encore un peu puis décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Le loup se coucha sur le dos et Stiles posa sa tête sur son torse en écoutant sa respiration régulière et douce.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda timidement l'ado.

\- Je me sens… mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression de commencer à enfin vivre et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas tout fait tout seul Derek. Heureusement que Laura a été là.

\- Tu as raison. Je reconnais que sans elle, on n'en serait certainement pas là. Tu te sens différent toi ?

\- Différent de quoi ? Demanda Stiles en se relevant légèrement et en regardant son amour.

\- Avec le pouvoir.

\- Ben, je sais pas… quand il se déclenche, ça fait une sensation étrange, mais sinon… non.

\- Moi non plus en fait, mais je me posais la question. Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis un loup moi.

\- Et je ne suis qu'un simple humain, dit Stiles en grimaçant.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça Stiles. Tu es un émissaire, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu possèdes des qualités exceptionnelles.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, arrêtes ça Derek.

Le loup sourit et posa une main dans la nuque de son amour pour le tirer contre lui pour un baiser passionné. Stiles ferma les yeux doucement et se laissa emporter par tant de douceur et d'amour… à quoi bon les mots finalement quand on avait les gestes pour preuve d'amour. Stiles rompit le baiser et rouvrit lentement les yeux et là, Derek se figea totalement et ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux…

\- Quoi ? Paniqua Stiles. Je suis un loup-garou ?

\- Non… mais…

\- Alors quoi bon sang ?

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent…

\- Quelle couleur ? Bleu ?

\- Non.

\- Rouge ou jaune alors ?

\- Non plus… violet. Tu as les yeux violets.

\- …

Stiles se leva d'un bond et alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Derek le rejoignit inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je sais ce que c'est… je l'ai lu en plus, mais je n'avais pas compris. Ça disait : quand le pouvoir sera à sa toute-puissance, il brillera d'un éclat violet… je ne pensais pas que… mes yeux seraient violets. Comment je fais pour les éteindre ?

Derek fronça les sourcils puis rit doucement.

\- Les éteindre non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit, mais… ferme les yeux et rouvre-les.

Stiles obéit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de nouveaux couleur marron et miel. Il soupira de contentement.

\- Ouf… je me voyais mal rentrer chez moi comme ça.

\- Tu vas vraiment rentrer ?

\- Ça dépend… je peux peut-être squatter chez un sourwolf apprivoisé ? Dit Stiles en se retournant et en se léchant les lèvres lentement.

Le loup fit briller ses yeux bleus en s'approchant du jeune homme, le prit par la taille pour le coller à lui et murmura à son oreille :

\- Un sourwolf amoureux ! Stiles… je t'aime.

L'ado ouvrit la bouche pour trouver du souffle quelque part et ses yeux redevinrent violets. Derek plongea son regard dans le sien et les deux surent que rien ne les séparerait jamais désormais. L'émissaire et le loup-garou allaient partager bien plus que du pouvoir. Beaucoup plus !

FIN

* * *

 **Moi, cette fin je l'aime bien. J'avais prévue cette fin avant même de commencer la fic :)**

 **et vous ?**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres fics et d'autres suites de fics. Bisous**

 **Kistune**


End file.
